Lost and Found
by Erik'sTrueAngel
Summary: Part 8 of the Clandestine Trysts series. Rumple and gang are on their way to New York to find Bae; meanwhile, in Avonlea, Belle attempts to deal with the aftermath of Rumple's letter and focus on raising her baby despite the looming danger the Evil Queen presents.
1. Part 1

Rated: M

Genre: Romance/Drama

Summary: Part 8 of the Clandestine Trysts series. Rumple and gang are on their way to New York to find Bae; meanwhile, in Avonlea, Belle attempts to deal with the aftermath of Rumple's letter and focus on raising her baby despite the looming danger the Evil Queen presents.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of _Once_. This is purely for my enjoyment and nothing more.

A/N: I told you I would be back! This is my own AU twist to the episode "Manhattan" and this directly follows the end of Part 7 _Seizing Destiny_ in the Clandestine Trysts. I know a lot of you have been waiting for this and I hope you like it as much as I did writing this!

Lost and Found

By: Erik'sTrueAngel

**Part 1**

Boarding the plane for New York City was one of the most difficult things for Rumplestiltskin to do. Regardless of the fact he had his family with him (his fiancée Belle and their daughter Lily-Rose) in addition to the Savior Emma Swann and her son Henry… Rumple, to put it simply, was nervous.

Not the typical type of nervousness with the anticipated tingly nerves fluttering in the pit of your stomach. No… it was more of a life-changing awareness weighed down by the countless bad decisions and betrayal of the deepest kind that cuts into your heart and soul.

Including regrets.

Rumple made it a point in his life to avoid regrets as much as possible, yet despite his intentions, he had the two biggest ones that he wished he could take back.

One was obviously the way he had left Belle in Avonlea after Lily-Rose's birth. While he talked himself into thinking it was for their protection—it was mainly done so he could make those final preparations for when Regina cast the Dark Curse to the Land Without Magic. Also, he was a coward to admit that he and Belle were True Loves and that their child was a product of it. Another brilliant reason he talked himself into leaving was that Belle's husband, Gaston, was the man she deserved. The man that could love and raise Lily-Rose as his own without ever knowing the truth. Of course, he was royally wrong and it led to twenty-eight years of Hell of being close to Belle and Lily-Rose, but not close enough.

Then there was his number one regret: letting go of Bae's hand.

For centuries, Rumple plagued himself with the "what if" possibilities and paths his life could have lead. He imagined what would have become of him if he had followed Bae into that portal. Would he retain his newfound power or would he revert back to that lame spinner he had once been? Or what if Bae didn't fall—what if he chosen to stay with his father?

Life would have been much different and he would have no reason to groom Regina with her magic. Hell, he probably never would have met Cora. And then that got him wondering that without Regina's birth, she wouldn't have told Sir Gaston about his dagger and he wouldn't have been enslaved to the knight or meet Belle.

However, in his heart, he believed he and Belle would have crossed paths some other way. They were True Love—they were fated to be together. The only difference would be that he would have had his son with him (he would keep him alive all that time). Bae would have a mother he deserved and a little sister to dote upon. Rumple could see that happening and it was a fantasy untainted by revenge and darkness and pain.

It was, indeed, a happily ever after.

But reality came crashing once the seatbelt signs lit up and the pilot's voice crackled through the speakers, informing the passengers they will be taking off shortly. The flight attendant stood in the aisle and was going over the procedures of what to do in case of an emergency when Belle rested her hand over his. He had been gripping the armrest so tightly he hadn't realized his knuckles turned chalk white.

"What's wrong love?" Belle asked her voice flooded with concern, matching her azure orbs. "Are you still nervous about the flight?"

For the former residents of the Enchanted Forest—this was their first time flying. Even though Belle's cursed memories had reminiscences of being on an airplane, she was doing remarkably well with her current awareness. Even Lily-Rose was excited about this adventure thanks to Henry Mills' eagerness rubbing off on her. Furthermore, Rumple had an inkling of a memory of flying over from Scotland, but that had been years ago for Mr. Gold, and it wasn't real. Yet, his anxiety was more than just this experience.

A flash of understanding swept over Belle's features as she squeezed his hand affectionately. "It's Bae isn't it?" she asked with her acute perception.

He sighed, nodding. That was his Belle all right. As Henry and Ms. Swann would say, her superpower was her uncanny ability to empathize and read a person's emotions hauntingly well. Sometimes it was downright supernatural. "What if he refuses to see me? Or even speak to me? What if we can't find him? What if we do find him and he sees you and Lily-Rose and thinks I replaced him? What if…?"

"Rumple," Belle interrupted gently, placing her finger over his lips. "You're jumping to conclusions. It's not going to help you when you do see him—and _we_ will find him. I know it didn't end well with the two of you, but that was years ago. You were different and look at how much you've changed! I'm sure Bae has too and perhaps he even reached an understanding of what transpired. Or the very least forgiveness. Either way—he is _your_ son. That hasn't changed and we all know he hasn't been replaced. No one can do that."

"I know Belle but—" He shook his head. "I don't want him thinking I stopped loving him."

"If he does then he's just as pigheaded as you," she said with a smile. "But I doubt that will happen."

The captain announced they were taking off and Lily-Rose turned to face her parents with a huge grin. "We gonna fly!"

"Yes we are," Belle said, her blue eyes sparkling with mirth as Henry leaned next to Lily-Rose with his book opened. Instantly, the two were absorbed with one of the stories. Emma shook her head in amusement as she popped a piece of gum in her mouth. She offered a stick to Henry, and then to Belle and Rumple. As the plane rolled down the runway gaining speed, Rumple clutched the armrest once more, almost forgetting to chew his gum to help the pressure on his ears.

As they climbed the ascent, he was grateful that his fiancée continued to hold his hand. She kept him grounded despite the overwhelming panic that was leaping within him. When it was clear they were now at the right altitude, Rumple was able to relax, loosening his grip on the handle, and checked to make sure his daughter was all right. Lily-Rose still had her nose buried in Henry's book and was nonplussed about the takeoff. Yes she was very much Belle's daughter in that respect and he chuckled quietly to himself.

One thing was for certain—he had changed. They all have but Belle was right in that he wasn't the same man anymore. It still astounded him that this incredible woman was willing to give him a second chance. Sometimes he wondered if he deserved it but one look at his tiny family and he knew this was a gift. He wasn't going to ruin this family not like he did with Bae. But Rumple knew he came close to destroying it after what he had done to Belle…

xxXXxx

_Avonlea, the Enchanted Forest_

Still clutching her lover's letter, Belle stared at the paper and ink. Her mind was continuingly having a difficult time in processing the content that was written. It had been only a day hence Hannah discovered it, but it felt far longer than that.

Over and over she reread those torturous words, but the more she read them the more confused and angrier she became.

It didn't make any sense! Why would he do this to her? To their daughter? Didn't it mean anything to him?

Of course it didn't… according to the letter at least. No, she had been a good fuck while it lasted and he got his dagger back (which was what he wanted), but the cruel and mocking words felt somewhat flat and unconvincing to her. Like he was trying to convince himself that this was what it was between them, nothing more.

Or so she told herself. The fact didn't change that she was the Dark One's lover and that she gave birth to his child. Yet, he seemed adamant that Lily-Rose was Gaston's all along.

Was she? Or was Belle hoping and praying for too long that it was Rumple's babe she carried? Could it be that she wanted it so badly that she believed it the moment she was placed in her arms?

If Lily-Rose was truly a child of the Dark One, then wouldn't she possess some trace of magic? Sadly, Belle didn't know how to go about in testing that theory, not without exposing her infidelity. But was it possible that Rumple didn't sense any magic in her and jumped to the conclusion that Lily-Rose must have been her husband's? The likelihood was probable since she had lay with both men around the same time. And she did tell Rumple that if it was Gaston's she couldn't bear to separate the child from its father. Had it been his way of breaking the news to her to prevent the heartache of leaving each other?

If so… why the crudeness? Why take what they shared and degrade it so? What was his motive other than inflict pain?

Yet, while she thought about it… she knew she couldn't really stay with Gaston. Even if Lily-Rose was her husband's, she didn't love Gaston. She couldn't lie to her own flesh and blood and the risk of running out with the man she loved seemed better than the lie. Rumple could still raise her as his own and they could try having another child of their own if that was what he wanted.

However, Belle felt confident that Rumple was the father.

Lily-Rose had brown eyes—a trait that didn't run in Belle's family. As for Gaston's, Belle couldn't remember meeting anyone in his family with brown eyes. But he did mention something about his mother and while Belle wasn't an expert on genetics, she seemed positive that Lily-Rose's eyes had to have been inherited by her biological father. And that left Rumplestiltskin. He had been human once and it was possible that his eyes were that lovely shade until he assumed the power of the Dark One.

Except… he denied his claims on Lily-Rose and he left them alone.

He _abandoned_ them.

Choking back a sob, Belle refolded the letter carefully and placed it in her false bottom of her drawer. At least it was a secret no one would find and until she made sense of Rumple's writing, she was going to keep it for further study.

Rising from her bench, she heard the approaching cries of her daughter as Hannah entered her chambers with the fussy infant.

"She's hungry, my lady," her faithful and loyal maid told her. Handing Lily-Rose to her mother's arms, Hannah commented, "What a set of lungs this one has! She'll be a strong one mark my words."

Cradling Lily-Rose to her bosom, Belle sat at her chair and loosened the strays of her dress so she could nurse her. Tenderly stroking her cheek as she fed, Belle smiled softly at how her world was now changing with this precious life. Although the truth of her paternity was in question, there was no doubt that Belle would do anything to protect her from harm. Magic or not she loved her with her whole heart.

If only the picture could be complete with the man she loved at her side.

xXx

Two days gone by and she heard nothing else from Rumple.

She convinced herself that the letter was only written as a ruse because he sensed danger. There was no time for him to explain it to her and he no doubt wanted to take care of it before she and their daughter could join him. The infuriating imp had to take matters into his own hands, instead of giving her the benefit of the doubt to do the right thing. Of course, if he had told her what was going on then she would have gone with him regardless. So the letter was his attempt to stop her and it did work. He had her there.

So thoroughly convinced she was that the letter was a falsehood and he was biding his time to return to her. She just had to be patient and when it was safe… he will send for them. He wouldn't abandon them altogether.

Not when he loved her.

By the third day, Belle was growing anxious but she kept her faith. Rumple hadn't given her any reason to doubt his word and his prolonged silence was in their best interest until the danger was averted. She just had to have faith in her lover.

By the fourth, Belle was pacing in the library and her chambers, constantly looking out the window for some kind of sign.

By the fifth, Belle had grown terribly worried and unfortunately Lily-Rose picked up on her anxiety. To avoid suspicion, she tried to keep the infant from fussing by distracting her with stories from her childhood.

It wasn't until the end of the seventh day that Belle's faith began to waver. All sorts of terrible misfortunes that could have befallen him plagued her. What if someone found his dagger and he was now in the control of someone else? Or worse… what if someone decided to defeat the Dark One? Rumple had assured her that nothing could kill him, but even such bravado could lead to one's downfall if they were not too careful.

However, Belle believed she would have known if her lover met a finite demise if that was the case. Yet the possibility that he did leave her and Lily-Rose well alone was not a reality she was willing to admit… at least not yet.

Nevertheless, her excuses for him were diminishing the hope she kept closely to her heart.

It couldn't be true.

She refused to accept it as truth.

They had too much history shared together. When she reflected upon their initial meeting, to their first discourse, and her visits to his cell… the friendship that developed between them was real. And over time that friendship grew into love and everything else that happened after… _that_ couldn't have been in her head all that time. She wasn't seeing something she wanted to see—that this powerful enchanter could love an opinionated and well-educated princess such as her. That he could give her the life she always wanted, a life where love was possible for her.

No…

She couldn't have imagined those fleeting looks, the quick brushes of his hand on her person, the clandestine meetings where they shared their passion for the other. She couldn't help but close her eyes at those secret rendezvous within the castle, on the grounds, in the forest, on their travels together… The way he had held her close like she was a delicate flower—too fragile to feel the slightest of pressure—as he made love to her, slowly and tenderly. Then when his passion was ignited… how his ardor took control and dominated her in such a fashion that left her breathless and whirling. And how could she forget the night before her wedding to Gaston? She had crept to his cell and begged him to allow that evening to be _their_ wedding night. There was no denying the pain in the depths of his eyes that she would be married and would share the bed of another when it was he that her soul and body craved.

No…

The wedding ceremony flashed in front of her eyes. How she caught him spying on she and Gaston as they spoke their vows… how she recited them while gazing at him, pledging everything to him and how he had mouthed the groom's vows right back.

How she told him the truth of her mother's village and how she introduced him to her mother at her grave.

There was no way he could have faked such emotion in all these moments of time. Unless… he really was as great as an actor as they say he was. Perhaps it all had been an illusion, a well performed trick, which convinced the gullible princess to believe it was love all along. Say the right, pretty words and a few caresses here and there as well as exposing said princess to the taste of physical intimacies and she would believe that everything was true. She would believe that he loved her, so thoroughly and irrefutable, that when the time came she would return his dagger to him without a thought or doubt to his intentions other than he was doing it for their survival.

And that was what made Belle incredibly ill. To think that it all had been a fallacy and a lie and that she played right into his palm without knowing he had been pulling the strings all along.

She knew he had the gift of sight… did he know all along that she would retrieve his dagger and hand it to him freely when the time came? Did he know she would give birth to a child and planned it thus so that she would be confused on who the father might be?

Did he?

Unfortunately, the only one could speak of such matters was gone and Belle had no way of knowing if that was his motive from the beginning.

But it all made sense.

He knew she was unhappy with the arrangement with Gaston. He _knew_. And he purposely thrown himself into her path and manipulated her to fall in love with him so she could liberate him at his most convenience when he needed his Curse to be cast.

It all made perfect sense to her. The letter's contents made sense in his disregard to her feelings and revealed the truth of his plot towards her. He knew Lily-Rose was Gaston's and to prevent his plan from failing… he persuaded her to believe it was his.

Despite what her mind was telling her, Belle couldn't negotiate the Dark One's diabolical plan from the loving and concerned father that he was when he told her about Baelfire. Now after giving birth to her daughter, she knew she would do anything for her child, just as Rumple told her about his son, but she couldn't see him taking advantage of her or any woman. She knew he was a good man, she saw instances of it, and if what he wrote was true… he could have easily avenged his enslavement by killing Gaston.

Instead he left them in peace.

It didn't make sense if all she was a "good fuck" as he claimed.

And it was that little detail that prevented her from completely succumbing to her despair.

xxXXxx

_Present_

At last they were airborne.

Rumple found himself slowly relaxing his grip on Belle's hand. He could sense her grin next to him and while the Dark One's demand to defend his manhood was at the tip of his tongue… the man caved in and admitted he was worried that something would happen to keep him from finding his son.

Didn't history have a tendency to ensure that?

But Belle was right, like she always was. He wasn't alone on this journey or quest as Henry would say.

He had to remember that.

The tenseness in his back and shoulders began to unwind as he sank into the cushion of his seat. Turning to watch his daughter and young Henry, he couldn't help the fond smile flickering on his lips as the two children were caught up in their fairy tales to notice anything else.

It was a sparing glimpse that suddenly had his brow knitted in a frown.

_No… it couldn't be. My mind's playing tricks on me or this altitude is doing something, but there's no way…_

He mentally shook his head, forcing himself to forget such thoughts about Bae. Lily-Rose he could understand, but Mr. Mills…

He briefly wondered if he should tell Belle his odd musing, then decided against it. It was the air and this flight that was messing with him. The sooner they landed in New York the better he would feel on solid ground.

Until then… Rumple focused on what he would do and say to Bae when he finally reunited with his lost boy.

TBC…


	2. Part 2

A/N: Thank you for the great start! Last chapter was pretty short, but this one will make up for the size of it. In addition, I want to add that I have never been to The Carlyle, but I used pictures on their website to help with the descriptions. Hopefully I've done it justice. Also, there is some smut at the end of this chapter so if you don't like, then skip over it. And don't forget to leave behind a lovely review! There are some cold days heading this way and the reviews will make this writer very warm and toasty inside!

**Part 2**

_Avonlea_

Belle promised herself she would stop tormenting herself with Rumple's letter. It was no consequence at this moment, not when she had other things to think about: mainly, Lily-Rose.

Since she was born, Lily-Rose had been quite aware for a newborn. Hannah often remarked on this to her mistress. The fact that she had such big, expressive eyes that were absorbing everything in front of her was unsettling to some. Even Gaston was a little flummoxed when he would spend time with his daughter. It didn't help that Lily-Rose would scream bloody murder whenever the King tried holding her. Only the embrace of her mother and Hannah would lull the infantile princess to slumber.

While that may not seem odd to some, it was the fact that she would not get used to her father that others perceived as strange.

Gaston, in all appearances, did not seem to be in distress over the matter of his daughter's rejection, but in private, Belle could see it was killing him. She knew he wanted a son and even though he was happy that the baby was healthy… he couldn't help but reconcile the baby's treatment of him to the truth that he was disappointed. Her husband's anguish did make her compassionate to his plight, and as a dutiful and good wife, Belle tried to assuage his worries the best she could. She suggested he speak to her, tell her stories, sing perhaps… anything so Lily-Rose would become familiar with his voice, and even help Belle put her to sleep so she would not be afraid of him.

So he did.

But only under Belle's supervision he commanded. He didn't trust himself to be alone with the baby and was too afraid he would do something irreversible if left to his own devices.

Every night the King and Queen would sing lullabies to the princess and tuck her into her crib before Gaston retired to his chambers. It panged Belle see it was Gaston that was kissing Lily-Rose's forehead good-night, and not Rumple. And, yes, for her husband's benefit, she was accommodating him in this task of fatherhood, but it never worked out the way he wanted.

For every night once Gaston's lips pressed against the little one's forehead… Lily-Rose would wail and shriek until he left the room. It was a ritual that took place daily, and eventually, Gaston quit the bedtime task. He could not bear watching his daughter scorn his presence and informed Belle that once Lily-Rose reached some semblance of understanding… then he would permit his visitations once again. Until then, he would stay away to avoid further digression and focus on building Avonlea's defenses in case the Dark One decided to return for revenge against his former master.

It distressed Belle that he would think Rumple would attack them, but she understood the predicament that her husband was facing. The people were terrified that the Dark One would come back to kill them all, and despite the time passing without a trace of magic or anything to indicate a potential attack; as Avonlea's leaders they must be prepared regardless. Of course, Belle didn't think he would hurt her people. If he wanted to, then he had the opportunity as soon as she handed the dagger back over to him. Even if he wanted to bide his time, there was no escaping the Dark One's magic. This prolonged silence and inaction gave light to Belle's beliefs that Rumple would not be returning to Avonlea for revenge. Yet she could not admit this to anyone lest she expose her knowledge of his escape and her intimacies with him.

No, her silence was all she could offer at the moment. As long as Rumple didn't strike, then there was no need to search for him and invite trouble. Well, Belle did have to state her opinion about it to prevent Gaston from sending out their soldiers. She was grateful he recognized her advice and did not order any of his men to look for the Dark One. If Rumplestiltskin was not seeking blood at the moment, then the King of Avonlea would not send anyone to incur that bloodlust if something should go awry.

Staying within the castle's walls and protection was the best option for their people.

She knew the idea was unpopular for those who were hungering for a war and for the glory to boast that they destroyed the Dark One. But Gaston was adamant that as long as there wasn't the need to fight, there was no sensible reason to find it. Belle admired her husband for his insistence to keep war off the table, and once more she was forced to admit that her father had chosen wisely for Avonlea to have a decent leader. Gaston was doing everything he could to ensure her people's protection and she was sincerely grateful for this.

Though, for how long he could maintain this censor, she did not know. She prayed to the Gods that her husband's advisors would heed his warnings and declarations and forget the subject of war for the time being.

In the meantime, a new problem was arising for the royal family. Amongst the people there were concerns about the princess. Belle and Gaston, as King and Queen, were still beloved and adored by all within their kingdom and the news of the birth of a princess was well-received and celebrated. When the time came for the first reveal, the people all cheered and applauded the new member of the family, and at once, songs and poems were inspired by Lily-Rose's beauty. Yet, over time the sentiment towards the princess began to change and it all started with murmurs within the castle. From there, the rumors spread throughout the kingdom. However, as revered and loved as the King and Queen were… the people dared not speak such rumors aloud lest they incur the wrath of their leaders. Not that Belle and Gaston would punish or throw people in jail, but it would be a huge sign of disrespect if it reached their ears.

So the people kept their mouths shut and spoke of it only in the privacy of their own homes; although, not all were discreet or careful.

As it happened, Hannah had been in the market buying some treats for her Queen and a new dolly for her princess. She was rearranging her purchases in her basket when she noticed Samuel, one of the stable's groomsman, heading to the tavern. Her face burned as she caught sight of his sandy-brown trousers hugging his backside rather tautly. He was a handsome man and Hannah admired his gentle way with training the horses. He was always kind, always nodding in greeting to her when she was passing by, and yet… he didn't know her name. She could not fault him. She rarely visited the stables and her duties never required her to go there, so she could never think of a good reason to be there anyways. At least when her mistress went to the stables then she could follow, but on her own… Hannah lacked the courage.

But seeing him in the village and watching him step inside the tavern… Hannah could recall her Queen's words echoing in her head: "Do the brave thing and bravery will follow." And right now, the brave thing was telling her to go into that tavern and approach Samuel and tell him hello. Maybe sit for a conversation.

Straightening her shoulders, Hannah marched into that tavern and as her eyes immediately sought Samuel's tall frame, she began to move towards him. At the last second, she lost the nerve and veered off to sit an empty table near the bar where he sat with a couple of other men. With her back facing him, Hannah desperately tried to think what in the world was she going to do and say, when Samuel's voice reached her ears.

"I'm telling you… Something's unnatural about that baby princess."

There was a low murmur in agreement and while the men spoke… Hannah's eyes grew wider with each passing second, her hand flying to cover her mouth. This was not good. Not good at all.

And worse of all, she now knew Samuel's true character and her attraction to him immediately vanished as soon as he uttered those vile words against her mistress and little mistress. Simply thinking of her sweet, kind-hearted Queen had Hannah up and walking out the door in a pace that she hoped wasn't suspicious as her heart raced.

Oh no… this wouldn't do at all.

xXx

It was such a lovely day with the sun shining bright that Belle couldn't resist the tempting call to stroll the gardens. With Lily-Rose slung on her hip, she showed her daughter the roses in bloom and pointed as a butterfly flew past them. Her face beamed as Lily-Rose couldn't stop clapping her hands and gasping and shrieking in delight at each wonder. At four months old, Lily-Rose was becoming quite a chatterbox and she was showing signs of great understanding around her. Belle was filled with such pride and love for her daughter that she had no doubt that Lily-Rose would be a handful, especially for the Council.

Then again, Lily-Rose was highly inquisitive as her mother and opinionated if her babbling was anything to go by. Of course, she was already trying to form words and speak, but would get upset if she couldn't get it right. Belle couldn't help the fond chuckle at how Lily-Rose would scrunch up her rosy cheeks, her tiny brows knitted together, as she would try to pronounce whatever thoughts she had in her head. Even now the princess was trying to say "butterfly" from the way she pursed her lips and puffed her cheeks.

"B-b-b-," Lily-Rose started but couldn't seem to get pass the first letter.

"Butterfly," Belle supplied, sitting down on the grass and rearranging Lily-Rose on her lap. "That's a tough word. How about we try Mama? Ma—ma," Belle repeated as her daughter watched her lips move carefully. "Can you say Mama?"

"Ma—" Lily-Rose started when Hannah shouted from the distance.

"Your majesty!" the faithful maid cried, breathlessly as she ran to Belle.

The beauty frowned in concern, rising, as Hannah panted beside her. She waited for Hannah to catch her breath before asking: "What is it? Your face is so pale… is something wrong?"

"Yes, my lady," Hannah said, gasping. "I heard—oh dear what I heard—"

"You need water. Let's go inside and I'll—"

Hannah's hand shot out and grasped Belle's arm, stopping her immediately. "No!" she insisted. "Not in there. It's better here."

"All right. What's wrong?" Belle questioned.

"My lady, please when I tell you this… I fear what will happen if King Gaston hears this. This could spell trouble for all if we don't take heed."

At once, Belle's alarms were up. "Okay, Hannah. Tell me what it is you fear King Gaston would hear."

Licking her lips, Hannah began:

"This bears no weight on you or your husband but it does concern Princess Lily-Rose. I know that servants and the villagers talk and you've told me to pay them no mind. I have done so in the past and now… I fear I could not hold back my ears anymore. You see, your highness, the people are talking and I have heard your own servant speak of this, which only seems to confirm the rumors and gossip in the kingdom. Ever since the Dark One has left, the people were naturally terrified he would return to seek his revenge on his captors. Since it has been quiet for so many months and the King has not ordered his men to find him… it would seem the Dark One has forgotten Avonlea. Yet, some are saying he is only biding his time and striking when we least expect it.

"However, there are those that believe he has struck back. That he unleashed the worse kind of revenge on the kingdom right under our nose."

"Slow down Hannah," Belle interrupted at the maid's rapid pace. "What do you mean the people have been talking about Lily-Rose?"

"Well, you see, there had been many a king with daughters as firstborns or sometimes as an only child in these lands. Does that mean they mourn for the lack of a son? Not necessarily since they can raise their daughters well and choose a fine husband for them to rule their kingdom. In fact, most kings usually stand beside their daughters with pride and dote upon them like any father would do. Your father did with you as has King Midas and King Leopold. However, King Gaston cannot be in the same room with his child. It is no secret that he purposely stands with you in the center so the fair princess does not get upset and that he rarely acknowledges her presence when they are together.

"To the people, this does not bode well. If anything it's a sign."

"A sign? What do you mean?"

"The Dark One!" Hannah hissed. "They fear the Dark One has done something to the princess!"

Belle wanted to suppress the bubble of laughter that began to rise, but she couldn't help as it choked out of her. "That is the most _absurd_ thing I have ever heard!"

"Think about it my lady," Hannah went on. "Besides the King, the Dark One is the other, uh, man to spend time with you. He was your protector. He went wherever you went. And since you spent a lot of time with him alone… it was assumed he could have cast his spell over the womb without you knowing. Or when she was born. They _believed _she was enchanted my lady. That he cursed the infant to bring havoc and trouble to the kingdom."

"All because Lily-Rose does not get along with Gaston?" Belle mused. "That is ridiculous!"

"Even I had to admit the rumor was not sound. Anyone with children would tell you that it sometimes takes the child a while to get use to their parents. Why, my Mama had told me I would kick and wail whenever my Papa would pick me up. She told me it was because he wasn't around much when she was pregnant. In fact, it was his voice that scared me so. Over time I began to recognize who he was and what he meant to me before I stopped my fits. What King Gaston is experiencing is the same thing as my Papa did with me. There is no shame in it, but he should not let that get to him or prevent him from being with his daughter. Forgive my bluntness, your majesty. I was speaking my mind."

"Of course I do not mind and I've encouraged you to speak freely around me Hannah," Belle told her. "I appreciate your honesty. At least I know I can trust you. I have assured my husband that it would take time for Lily-Rose to become accustomed to him, but I do fear that it might take longer than either of us would like."

"I understand. But keep in mind, your highness; the people do believe that this is the doing of the Dark One. They see the start of his vengeance by using the little one's disdain for her father. From there… Gods know where it could turn or what they might think happen if the rife between them deepens. I do fear for her safety your highness."

Belle smiled lightly and placed an assuring hand on her shoulder. "Do not fret Hannah. Lily-Rose is well-protected and the people do know better than to do something rash. If anything, we do promote and encourage them to request an audience so we can help them."

"But it's not just her, my lady," Hannah continued, her bottom lip quivering. "It is you as well."

"Me?"

At the incredulous expression on her mistress' countenance, Hannah cheeks flushed scarlet. "I may not know how to read much, but I know the letter was from _him_," she emphasized, indicating the only letter that could be in question. "I know that whatever it contained brought you unhappiness and sadness. I can only surmise what he had written and my heart does weep for you my lady. For you and the little princess."

"Hannah, explain yourself," Belle demanded, her voice above a whisper.

Hannah fiddled with her hands. "I want you to know that I kept my silence. Even when I suspected… I never breathed a word about it to anyone. I would never betray you, my lady; not after how good you have been to me. Even though I was worried for you, I trusted you knew what you were doing. I know you never would do something impetuous or dangerous. So I took it upon myself to see if I was right. I know it was a risk for me, but you are so brave and I wanted to make sure you were safe. I could not let my fears stand in my way; hence, I went directly to the Dark One."

"Hannah—"

"I must tell you this," she insisted. "I went to him and although he did not directly deny it, but there was no way he could disguise his feelings. I know he loves you and I know he loves the little princess. What he has done… I can only assume it was a great sacrifice, even though it distresses you. But regardless what the letter told you… you cannot lie what is in your heart and I saw it in his eyes. He loves you my lady."

"Say it again Hannah," Belle pleaded, her heart fluttering against her breast. Hope, a bright and furling surge, took hold of her and she could not dare, let alone dream that it was possible… that the letter really and truly was a falsehood. "Please."

"He loves _you_," Hannah reiterated. "There is no denying that look on a man's face. It was the same my father wore around my mother and I know it well. He loves you and I believe—" The maid's voice trailed off with a sharp gasp, alerting Belle as she whipped her head behind them to see what it was that startled Hannah.

Like the maid, Belle could not stop gaping as she watched Lily-Rose sitting on the grass, her arms lifted as she rotated her wrists in a circular movement. In front of her were several plucked flowers and blades of grass twisting in front of her to create a crown of roses. Gesturing to herself, the crown rested on top of her curls as Lily-Rose looked up at her mother and giggled.

"Hannah," Belle said. "This must not be spoken."

"Nay your highness," she replied solemnly. "My lady… the princess…"

"Magic," Belle finished, nodding. "My baby can do magic."

Whirling around to face Hannah, Belle clasped her hands over the maid's as her gaze bore into hers. Excitement filled her face. "I knew it had to be! I just knew! But I need to make sure… I must know for certain."

While her mind was in a tailspin of ideas, Belle knew she had to confirm her suspicions before she did something that would undoubtedly change her course forever.

xxXXxx

_Present_

The plane landed in one piece much to Rumple's relief. However, the descent did disturb his stomach and by the time they walked out the gate… he was in a half-run to find the nearest bathroom. Henry followed behind him, clutching his mouth. The girls could only shake their heads and exchange secretive smiles at their respective males' intolerance to the flight.

"If this is how it's going to be, then going back to Storybrooke is going to be another thrill ride," Emma commented wryly, folding her arms over her chest.

"Well, in all honesty, it was their _first_ time flying," Belle replied.

"Yeah and you and this rascal here too, but you two are holding up."

Belle grinned. "Thanks to my cursed memories. I'd flown many times and Lily-Rose… well, she is rarely affected by anything."

At the sound of her name, Lily-Rose gave a big toothy smile. "Fly again?"

"Yes we will. But not until we find your brother," Belle told her in a gentle tone.

A groan came from behind them as both Rumple and Henry emerged—their complexions looking less green. Leaning heavily on his cane, Rumple vehemently shook his head. "We're _not_ going back on that contraption," he said.

"Ah, what's the matter Gold?" Emma taunted with a smirk gloating on her features. "Did the great and powerful Dark One get a little airsick?"

Fixating a glare that would have melted her in her spot (if they were back home), Rumple bared his teeth in a snarl. "You find this funny dearie?"

"Oh yes," Emma continued. "This is fricking hilarious."

"Let's see how funny you think it is when I ram my cane up—"

Belle covered the rest of his threat with her hand, a warning in her eyes. "Really Rumple," she chided him. "We do have children present and I don't want our daughter to be repeating this."

Tossing her head over her shoulder at the Savior, Belle fixed her with a look that meant business. "And you… you should be a little nicer to my fiancé, even though I know how difficult it can be when he does behave irrationally."

"Irrationally?!" Rumple exclaimed.

"Yes Rumple," Belle said, nodding. "It's only a plane and we will have to get on it to go back home. How else are we going to return?"

"We can drive…"

"You seriously want to do a road trip?" Emma interjected. "No way. I did not sign up for that."

"You owe me a favor," Rumple reminded her, shaking his finger. "You have to follow my terms."

"Oh no. Once I help you find your son then the favor's done. I'm no longer under contract."

"A little gratitude will go a long way dearie. I did make sure you escaped Regina's wrath as a babe—"

"You did not just throw that in! I was alone for twenty-eight years—"

"Poor you. I've been separated from my son for centuries—"

"You're a rat bast—"

"Enough!" Belle bellowed, startling the two bickering adults and the children plus a few curious onlookers. Realizing they had an audience, Belle lowered her voice but her tone held all the severity as a true monarch does. "Listen to me carefully. We are here for Bae. Got it? Bae. This has nothing to do with deals or favors or whatever. We are doing this together because—" Here, she turned to face her fiancé and jabbed her nail into his chest, "We need Emma to help navigate this world. Let's admit it. Even with our cursed memories we still wouldn't know what to do and she's our best shot at locating our son." Turning on the smirking Savior, Belle also poked her in the shoulder. "I don't care that you're Snow and Charming's daughter. You will treat my fiancé with some respect for he did, in fact, saved your life. Was it ideal? No. But you're alive and reunited with your family. And if you want to be upset about it… fine—don't place all the blame on him. I had a hand in it too so you can be mad at the two of us, but wait until we're back in Storybrooke safe and sound. Got it?"

Placing both hands on her hips, she raised her brow at Rumple and Emma waiting for their response. She was pleased that the two did look ashamed, which meant it was progress in this unconventional friendship. _Good_, she thought. _They're acting like children fighting over the last sweet. I suppose it was best to get this out of their system now than later when we need them to work together_.

"Well?" she said impatiently.

"Got it." "Yes dear." The two mumbled while eyeing the other with disdain.

Well… it was close to reconciliation. "Good," Belle proclaimed. "Let's find our baggage and go to the hotel. I could use some rest from this jet lag."

Spinning on her heels, Belle began to march towards the baggage claim area with Rumple and Emma trailing behind shooting glares at each other. Henry and Lily-Rose could only watch in stunned amazement. Taking her hand, Henry followed them, his countenance full of reverence for the future Mrs. Gold.

"Wow… I didn't think Beauty from _Beauty and the Beast_ could do that. She _scolded_ my Mom."

Lily-Rose giggled. "Papa's in trouble."

Henry couldn't help but also laugh at that. "Yeah. I know Mr. Gold is the Dark One, but that was pretty cool that Mrs. Hunter—"

"That's enough Mr. Mills," Rumple said, materializing in front of them causing Henry to jump.

Fighting back a blush, Henry nodded sheepishly. "Sorry Mr. Gold."

Rumple waved his hand indifferently. "And its _Ms. French_ for now," he corrected. The last thing he wanted to hear anyone say was Belle's former married name, even if it was a cursed one.

He led the children where Belle and Emma were waiting for their suitcases to appear. Immediately, Lily-Rose was taken with the conveyor belt as it revealed each piece of luggage and other belongings from their flight. She wanted to see it move faster so she raised her hand in the air and frowned when the machine continued to move at its same pace. Clenching her tiny jaw, she tried again and instead of the speed she wanted… the machine stopped completely.

Emma stared at her speechlessly. "I-I thought you said you couldn't do magic," she hissed at Rumple.

He shrugged. "I said magic works differently. How am I supposed to know Lily-Rose's would work?"

Rolling her eyes, Belle pushed between them and kneeled beside her daughter. "Lily," she cooed. "This isn't the place to practice. We talked about this at home. Let it do what it has to do."

Lily-Rose pouted but her mother's firm look was all she needed to obey. Bringing her hand down to her side, Lily-Rose screwed up her face in concentration, squeezing her eyes shut. To any other person… it would look like she was about to explode into a major temper tantrum, and Emma was seriously expecting it, but there was a low wheeze and groan and the machine was working again.

Satisfied and concerned, Belle scooped up her daughter and set her on her hip so there would be no more incidents with magic. She just hoped that no one else connected her daughter to the machine's sudden pause and working again. Walking back to Rumple, Belle brushed against him as he automatically wrapped his arm around her waist.

Emma and Henry looked at each other before the blonde lifted her eyes to the ceiling. "God I hope this doesn't take long."

xxXXxx

Once they claimed their luggage, and experienced no more accidents with the product of True Love's powers, Emma guided the group to the taxis outside.

"Stay here and I'll find us one," she told them, not before giving Gold a look to warn him not to challenge her.

If Belle wasn't next to him or his daughter, then he would have changed the Savior to a frog for irony's sake. That is… if his magic cooperated.

With Emma gone, Belle tilted her head and mused, "You know Rumple. I was thinking you were right about the car back to Storybrooke."

"Oh? So you agree with me?" he asked hopefully.

Belle nodded as a grin played on her lips. "Yes. We could have a little impromptu honeymoon and see the world. Of course, Lily-Rose would fly back with Emma and Henry and Bae if he wants to come with us. Once we're married it might be difficult to leave Storybrooke again."

She had a point and the idea sounded good to him. Happy, Belle hummed with delight as she reached to him a quick peck on the lips.

"Okay…" Emma said, interrupting the mood. "I got us a taxi. Really Gold… there are children present."

Rumple growled under his breath while Belle chuckled. "Be nice honey."

"You will have to make a deal with me sweetheart if you want me to be nice," he said.

Moving Lily-Rose away so she wouldn't overhear, Belle whispered in his ear and his eyebrows disappeared above his hairline.

"Deal," he choked.

"I think it's kind of cute," Henry chipped in as he followed his mom. Emma sighed. "Listen, kid. When you're older, you will see it from my point of view and 'cute' is not what I'm thinking."

They all piled into the cab with Henry, Belle, and Rumple in the back with Lily-Rose on Belle's lap. Emma took the seat in the front so she could direct the driver and make sure he didn't take advantage of them.

Gold hadn't been kidding when he said that he spared no expense when the trip was planned. He reserved rooms at The Carlyle, a five-star hotel that charged more than a pretty penny to spend a night. Even Emma had to admit he had impeccable taste and was more than happy that he was paying for the whole stay. There was no way in Hell she could afford one night let alone five. At least it felt more like a vacation rather than an errand.

The hotel's lobby was in one word: shiny.

The lighting wasn't blaring at all but they were bright. The sleek floor was so spotless that it reflected everything. Stark orange-yellow couches lined up against the wall with a table and vase of flowers and mirrors hanging above. Emma was half-expecting Regina's image to appear being the Evil Queen and all and with an infinity for mirrors.

Of course, both she and Henry could not stop being slack-jawed over the finery of the hotel as soon as they all entered. Even Belle and Lily-Rose were impressed and couldn't help but gush over the décor. Gold, on the other hand, barely paid attention and went immediately to the main desk to check in.

Belle frowned. She knew Rumple had a lot on his mind but he should at least try to enjoy himself. He might need it in case finding Bae turns out sour. Or worse… Then again, her fiancé needed the support and she was going to give it to him regardless of what happens.

Once Rumple had the keys, both Henry and Lily-Rose announced they were hungry. Emma grinned as she rubbed her stomach.

"I could use some grub. How about you two?" she asked.

Belle nodded. "I could eat. Rumple?"

"I'll pass. You guys can go without me." At Belle's glance, he quickly added, "I'll order room service if I feel peckish."

It wasn't the answer she wanted, but Belle knew not to press. More than likely, he needed time alone to prepare himself for tomorrow. She gave him another nod and kiss. "We'll be right back."

As for their luggage, Rumple already directed the bellhop to help carry it up to the fourth floor. With his family and Emma and Henry gone, Rumple was able to reflect and panic without the unwanted attention.

After he tipped the bellhop (he gave the lad extra for unpacking their belongings. He couldn't wait to see the Savior's expression when she discovers that everything of hers was handled by a stranger. Then and only then would he go back to his best behavior), Rumple stood by the window and looked out below the bustling New York City streets. There was so many people moving about and he couldn't help but wonder if Bae was down there amongst them right now.

Would he recognize his Papa? And if he did… what would he do? Would he be happy to see Rumple? Or would he flee?

So many questions were churning in his head to the point where his stomach began to feel like lead. He ripped himself away from the window and limped to the cushiony chair and sat down, burying his face with his hands.

He really, truly felt ill.

Of course part of it was anticipation but he was a nervous wreck.

Recalling the last time he saw his son, Rumple quickly got up and moved to the posh bathroom to empty his stomach before he would be forced to pay the costs to clean the carpet. When there was nothing left but dry heaves, Rumple flushed the toilet and splashed some cool water on his face to settle the heat rising on his cheeks.

For a good, long time, Rumple stared at his reflection.

Despite his powers being tempered for now, he looked very much like his spinner days. Of course, there were some slight changes. His hair was clean and nourished, instead of being scraggly and wild from the elements. There was more gray on his head than he would have liked, but centuries of being the Dark One and years being Mr. Gold did a number on his appearance. Wrinkles replaced golden scales and his brown eyes once full of innocence had dulled its hue with the burden and wisdom that one finds in a lifetime of pain and anger.

He did feel like he was close to his real age.

Belle was right. He wasn't the same man anymore even with the changes within him. Some things can't change and he knew more about heartache and regret than any living person would ever know. He only hoped that Bae could see that, see the man that was trying to emerge from this shell of darkness.

Sighing, he lost track of time and was lost in his own musing thoughts that he almost missed hearing Belle and Lily-Rose returning.

"Rumple?" Belle called and a wave of relief washed over her when he came out of the bathroom. Of course, she noticed the lack of room service present in the room but she stopped herself from scolding him when she saw his countenance.

"Gold!"

The adjoining door burst opened and Emma stood in the doorway panting and face beet-red.

"We had a truce! I've been good and you—"

"Emma," Belle reminded her with a slight twitch in Lily-Rose's direction who was taking in the seen with the full wide-eyed look that a toddler has when something captivating is happening. Or in this case… someone in trouble.

The Savior let loose the breath she was holding that kept her from saying what she really wanted. "This isn't over," she warned Rumple with a promise glint in her eye. "When we're back in Storybrooke—"

"Yes, yes. I know dearie," he said irritably. "But don't forget I'll have my powers back."

Emma glared at him and stormed back into her room. Henry appeared and shook his head. "She'll get over it. Besides, it's nice not to have to unpack," he said with appreciation. "I was wondering Mr. Gold… could I rent a movie and have Lily-Rose watch with me?"

"Go right ahead."

Henry's face beamed. "Come on Lily-Rose! They have a bunch of Disney movies to choose from."

"Be good sweetie," Belle called after her. "Listen to Ms. Swann, got it?"

"I will!" Lily-Rose chirped as she skipped to the other room.

Belle closed the door behind them and turned to see her fiancé drop the façade and reveal the man that was hiding from the others. He looked haggard and carried his age in his eyes. He certainly was a man that possessed a heavy burden and guilt, which despite how tough he appeared on the outside, on the inside it was where he kept it all hidden.

"Do you mind telling me what that was about?"

"What?" he said innocently, lifting his shoulders in a shrug.

Belle gave him a _look_. "You know what I mean. Since we got here Rumple… you've been acting strange. Are you still worried about Bae?"

"Belle—"

"Tell me. It's not doing you any good keeping it in like this. Let me help you carry that weight." She moved over so she could touch his arm and gazed at him deeply with the love she felt for him. "What are you so afraid of?"

It was the one question that had him sagging in relief as it all seemed to jumble out of him. For too long he had tried to hold it in, to hide his actual feelings, that as soon as Belle made contact he couldn't help the truth from pouring out. He told her what had been nagging him, about how he messed things up with his son when he became the Dark One, and their last moments together before he so cowardly let his boy go into the portal.

"I'm afraid he'll hate me still," he admitted. "And I don't blame him if he does. What I done… is unforgivable."

"Oh Rumple," Belle hummed as she cradled him to her chest. "I know it hasn't been easy for you, and I know it's the same for Bae. But you have to see yourself now and the progress you've made. You're not that same man anymore. And as soon as Bae sees the difference, then he will accept you back into his life. You are his father and your love for him hasn't changed. It's what you do now will make all the difference in the world. And you're not alone. I told you once and I will tell you again: Lily-Rose and I will be there to support you. We're not going anywhere. No matter what happens—you have us by your side."

"I know," he whispered. "But what if he refuses to hear me out? What if he shuts the door in my face?"

"We'll cross that bridge if that happens," Belle told him confidently. "I have no doubt he will be cross with you when you meet. Give him time and the space he needs, and then talk to him. If he's anything like you… then he will listen to you as soon as the initial anger passes."

"Easy for you to say."

"Someone has to be optimistic," she reminded him. "And I have faith it will work out. You need to believe in yourself and Bae, Rumple."

"I know but it's so difficult Belle," he confessed, staring at her with desperation. "What if I can't make it work?"

"You will. You always find a way."

"Your belief in me astounds me. I wish I felt the same," he mumbled.

She cupped his cheek and stroked the skin with her thumb. "Oh, I think you do. You may not see it but the Rumplestiltskin I know always find a way to get what he wants. Don't forget… I was a married woman and it didn't stop you."

"That's different. Besides, I had you _before_ you got married."

She shrugged. "Same thing. I was spoken for but it didn't stop you from showing the real you and for me to fall in love."

He smirked. "Ah… I could never forget that. You were quite eager if I recall for the imp to have his way."

"I still do," she whispered with a crooked grin.

The kiss was slow and tender and full of promise. As Rumple's hands began to slide down her back to her waist, holding her close, the kiss deepened as she opened up to him. Taking advantage of the welcome, his tongue dove in to tangle with hers. For a few minutes they kissed delicately, their tongues sliding in and out as the air around them began to grow warm as caresses suddenly became desperate to feel skin upon skin.

Rumple fell back on the bed as Belle pressed down on his shoulders so she could straddle him. Giving him a quick peck on the mouth, she looked at him with a devious gleam in her eye.

"Let me make you feel good," she said, raking her nails down his front and then began to unbutton his shirt… slowly.

"Belle…" he moaned, loving it when she teased him but he wanted to feel her. She batted his hands away and grabbed his wrists to pin them on the bed.

"No, no," she cooed. "My rules."

His nostrils flared at his eyes darkened with desire. "As you wish, my queen. I will obey."

"Good." Belle sat up and continued to work the shirt off him. She pushed the material back so she could have access to his bare chest and began to drop kisses starting at his sternum and trailing down to his navel. Rumple tensed as she went lower with her lips and tongue, letting out a throaty gasp as her nimble fingers quickly undid his zipper and pulled his pants down just enough for her to get to her prize.

As soon as she had his pants tugged down, she reached in and pulled out his cock, which was erect and already began to weep at the tip. She never could get over how easy it was for her to get him excited, and seeing him so helpless and raw in his emotions… That did something to her as her womb clenched in anticipation. For now, this was about him and he was going to need all the comfort she could give for tomorrow.

Inching away from him so she could come face-to-face with his quivering shaft, Belle wrapped her hand firmly around him and gave him a couple of swift pumps. Rumple's back arched as he continued to pant her name and taking mercy on the poor man… she brought her mouth down and slowly took him in. He couldn't take his eyes off her as she stared at him and began to suck up and down. As she reached the top, she nibbled just a little bit before sinking back down and repeating the torturous action again.

So wound up he was that it didn't take long for him to release his pent up feelings as he came, dragging her name out in one breath.

She stroked him and his belly as she milked from him as much as she could. With a departing kiss on his member, Belle crawled back to his side and pulled his head down to her breasts. He wrapped his arms around her, and together they lay as he regained his breath. It didn't take much for him to fall asleep in her embrace, and Belle relished the fact she could take away his pain, even momentarily. For she knew come morning… Rumple would return to his uneasiness until they found Bae.

_Oh Gods_, she thought. _Please allow my Rumple to find and speak to his son. That's all I ask. Give him the peace he needs._

TBC…


	3. Part 3

A/N: First, I would like to say thank you to all returning readers and the new ones for finding this CT verse. As you can expect, there will be a lot of drama about to unfold and I know you're all dying for it. ;) Secondly, I have some things coming up pretty soon so I probably won't be able to update next Sunday as planned, but this extra long chapter should be enough to tie you over. *chuckles evilly* Just wait.

**Part 3**

The shrill ringing of the phone woke the couple up. Belle rolled to her side to see what time it was, rubbing her eyes when she saw it was only 5:30am. The phone continued its annoying blaring until Rumple reached over and picked up the receiver.

"Who is this?" he barked, extremely irritated that his slumber was disturbed.

"Good morning Mr. Gold! This is your morning wake-up call as you requested!" chirped the little too cheery concierge.

"Wake-up call?" he repeated incredulously. "I didn't ask for such a thing."

"You didn't?" the girl's cheerfulness dropped. "I have it right here to call room 410 at 5:30 at your wife's request."

"My-?" He looked over to Belle who seemed just as confused as he until he realized who his wife they were referring to. "Swann," he growled, a foul mouth cursed word. Then a slow smirk appeared. Well… if the Savior wanted to play like that. "Actually, I'm afraid it was a room mistake. You see… I believe it was the adjoining room—room 4…"

Before he could finish saying it, Belle swiped the phone from him. "Hello? No, no. You don't need to call the other room. Yes it was this one. Thank you very much and sorry for the confusion." She hung up and gave Rumple a glare.

"What?" he said innocently.

"Need I remind you that the next room has not only Emma sleeping, but the children as well?" she told him. "Don't punish the kids because of her."

"But she—"

"I know Rumple. Believe me I am not exactly thrilled she did it either. But now's not the time for payback so you can wipe that scheming look off your face. You can get her when we're safely back at home and when she'll least expect it. I have no doubt she thinks you're going to do something here."

"Why Belle," Rumple said with surprise. "I didn't think you were in favor of such vengeance."

"She bloody woke me up too. And I was having a very nice dream." She pouted as he inched closer and kissed it away.

"Oh? About what?" he asked.

Fighting back a smile, Belle gave him a quick kiss and got off the bed. "It was nice. That's all. Besides, we might as well get ready so when Lily-Rose wakes up we can get her dressed. We have a long day ahead of us."

He sighed. She was right but… "C'mon Belle. Tell me what you dreamt. Perhaps I can make it worth your while since you were considerate the night before."

He could hear her giggling in the bathroom. "Now Rumple, you know a girl doesn't dream and tell."

That had him grumbling underneath his breath. If the Savior didn't kill him, then Belle certainly could do the job.

They went ahead and showered and got dressed just in time as the adjoining door opened and Lily-Rose came in. Emma was behind her, biting her lips to keep from giving Mr. Gold a smug look.

"Morning Mommy and Papa!" the little girl said as Belle picked her up.

"Did you have a nice night?" Belle asked her as she bobbed her head eagerly.

"Yup! I was really good!"

"I figured she could spend the night with us," Emma explained. "After all, I know how much Mr. Gold wants to start the search."

"Yes. It was mighty considerate of you Ms. Swann," Rumple said sweetly. "I don't know how Belle and I can ever repay you for such kindness."

"Think nothing of it. The twerp was a joy to have." She kept a straight face as she coolly looked at the imp as if she had won this round. "I thought I would return the favor since you so _kindly_ had our clothes unpacked." Shifting her gaze to Belle, she said, "Once the kids are ready—meet you downstairs for breakfast? I heard the restaurant here has some good food."

"All right. We can discuss the plans then to find Bae."

Emma nodded and returned to her room to finish getting ready.

"Why did it have to be _her_ when I planned the Curse?" Rumple muttered.

"I don't know, darling. Maybe this is Fate's way of bringing you down a notch for all your tricks," his fiancée replied smartly. "She has your number all right."

"Ha ha. When we're back at home and I have my powers… we'll see who's cleverer."

Belle sighed. She had a funny feeling that this won't ever end between them.

xxXXxx

_Avonlea_

What Belle had in mind required some research and she found what she was looking for in her books.

Despite the fact that it was very evident that Lily-Rose possessed magic, Belle wanted to make sure that Rumple was indeed the father. After his letter, she needed the confirmation. So off in the library she went to find if there was a way to tell if a magical being could reveal a person's paternity.

Her findings didn't reveal much, but she did find references to a powerful being called Reul Ghorm. From what Belle could gather, it was possible that this Reul Ghorm could provide the answers that she sought but she only came to those pure in spirit and those in desperate need of help.

Belle knew she had a good heart, but whether or not her soul was pure was another story. She did have an affair while she was married and didn't know if that would keep Reul Ghorm from appearing to her. Well, if she wouldn't come to her… maybe she would for Lily-Rose. It was worth trying and Belle was desperate. Thankfully, Hannah's warnings did make her extra aware of what was being whispered in the halls, and she couldn't believe her people were actually in fear of the little princess. As much as she wanted to go to Gaston and tell him of this, she knew it also meant exposing her secret. And she couldn't risk it. Not now. Not when Lily-Rose's safety was possibly at stake.

She waited until one late night to make her case to Reul Ghorm. It took some careful planning and trickery to avoid suspicions that the Queen and princess were gone. Belle left Hannah in charge to make the illusion real since her job was to stay close to her mistresses. Despite her protests, Belle insisted it was safer for Hannah to remain and guard over the straw bodies that were meant to be the sleeping infant and matriarch.

At the midnight hour, Belle was certain the castle was asleep and made her escape. Fortunately, she knew the habits of the castle very well. She knew which corridors to avoid as the guards did their patrol and changes. And it helped that Lily-Rose was asleep during this sneaky task. Although, Belle had a feeling that her daughter would have kept quiet if she was awake.

Eventually, she arrived in the stables and quickly had her horse saddled. With one arm holding Lily-Rose to her chest, Belle swung her leg over the saddle and urged her mare towards the road that would take her into Avonlea's forest. According to her books, Reul Ghorm lived in the forest and the deeper she went… the better off she would have in summoning this being.

Minutes stretched until Belle felt she was deep enough without getting lost. She found a spot to leave her horse and tied the reins on a branch before picking up Lily-Rose and moving away so the animal wouldn't be spooked. Once she put some distance between them, Belle peered into the darkness at the shadows dancing on the tree trunks. She never realized until now how different the woods were at night. The solitude was quiet and lonely that she didn't realize how frightening it was or how dangerous.

But she couldn't give up. She had to do this for her daughter's sake.

Raising her head high, Belle called out Reul Ghorm's name.

Silence greeted her and Belle took a deep breath before calling out again. And again.

"You called?"

Lily-Rose shifted in her blankets and let out a whimper as Belle whipped around and saw the tiny figure surrounded in blue light hovering over their heads. The beauty's eyes widened in surprise until she realized that this must be the Reul Ghorm from her books. She had no idea that it was a fairy! Well, she read that fairies always helped those in need and seeing how her invocation worked already… It stood to reason that she would help Belle after all!

"I was… I was hoping you could give me an answer about something. You see I need to know the truth and this is a very delicate situation. I do require the utmost discretion possible and that this will not be breathed to another living soul."

"Of course, your Majesty," the Blue Fairy assured her. "Many times I have come to the aid of those in the royal families in this land. Whatever problem that has you concerned I will do my best to ensure that what you seek to know will not be shared. You have my word."

"Good. I was hoping you would say that." Belle felt herself relaxing at the knowledge. "You can understand why I need the assurances." She removed the blanket to uncover the top of Lily-Rose's head. "I want to know if my daughter—"

The loud gasp from the fairy startled Belle as the winged creature flew back away from her. There was no mistaken the look of horror that filled her face as she shakily pointed her wand at the oblivious slumbering baby. "I heard the rumors and prayed they were false. This cannot be and yet… I know why you came to me concerned with this grave manner."

"What? What's wrong?" Belle demanded, not liking the Blue Fairy's expression or tone. Was it possible that Lily-Rose was enchanted? Not by Rumple. She knew he would never harm a child but the Evil Queen… She wouldn't put it passed her considering her history with her lover. Could she have put a spell on Lily-Rose without anyone being none the wiser? The sickening feeling arose in her belly as she clung to her child. What kind of mother was she to allow such a horrid thing to happen? How she could have failed her?

Pity flooded through the Blue Fairy's countenance as the lovely Queen paled with dread. The poor thing probably didn't have a clue what happened and it only made Blue's anger towards the vile fiend deepened. And the young princess… So innocent and yet it was not her fault for the kind of life she would no doubt face as she grew older.

"Tell me please!" Belle pleaded, the silence stretching on too long. She came to know the truth, and even if it wasn't what she wanted to hear… She had to know for her daughter's sake. And, maybe then, she'll know what to do to protect her.

Resigned, the Blue Fairy nodded. "The child… Dark magic flows in her veins. It's nothing I've ever seen before. Such power as this could only mean one thing."

"The Dark One," Belle finished. Her heart skipped a beat. Dark magic resided in Lily-Rose. It wasn't some curse or spell. It was in her blood. Her father's blood. Rumple lied! He was the father, but why did he insist in his letter he wasn't?

The confusion etched on her brow was misread by Reul Ghorm. If she was confused how the Dark One could have been the father, then that meant that his crimes reached a whole new level of heinous. "My Queen… I am so sorry to be the bearer of bad news. But your baby… I can't imagine how you must feel. I know the Dark One has committed a lot of evil, but to take you against your will… To use his magic to manipulate you so you would bear his child. It's unthinkable."

Hearing this, Belle could only gape at what she was implying. "What? N-no! It wasn't—"

"I knew the Dark One was under controlled here and the King, your husband, had him act as your bodyguard. Somehow he must have found a loophole to catch you off-guard or tricked you so he could take advantage. No doubt this was his revenge for being captured. What he hoped to gain from it… I believe you're starting to see it. It won't be long before her magic loses control and people will know who she is. This is not her fault. She's a complete innocent but people will not be that understanding. They will see what they want to see—a monster. I fear there is little I can do to change that. But I can see if I can find a way to bind her magic. To make sure nothing bad befalls her."

She couldn't mean… "You want to take her magic away?" she whispered. "You'll take her?"

The Blue Fairy nodded sadly. "I don't know if I can do this. It's possible that I won't be able to, but no one will blame you. You're as blameless as the princess. At least I might be able to use some spells to make sure that Lily-Rose will never know."

"No! I refuse you to do this!" Belle exclaimed. "That is not what I wanted."

"It wasn't?" Now, the Blue Fairy was confused. "But your highness… the Dark One he hurt you."

"No he _didn't_," she emphasized. "My child is not a product of rape like you're suggesting. This child was created out of love. I do not want to strip her of her powers or what her father has given her. I only wanted to know if it was true. If Rumplestiltskin was her father."

Blue's eyes widened in shock. "His spell must still be working. You cannot possibly mean what you say. He did this to you. He is making you think it was love."

"It is love," Belle repeated with more force. "I love him. I still do after he has left. I can only think that he might have abandoned us was for our protection. He probably feared the stigma that would follow Lily-Rose if people knew she was the Dark One's daughter. But he hadn't counted on the fact she would inherit his magic. That's it. That was why he wrote that letter…"

"Milady," Blue said. "I know it's a lot to take in but this is for the best. For you and Lily-Rose. Here… let me take her."

Belle quickly evaded her attempt to take Lily-Rose. Her blue eyes hardened as she glared at the fairy for the audacity. "I _will not_ hand her over. She is _my_ child. She is under _my_ protection. You have done enough and I thank you for the clarity. But I will not give my baby up for what you think is the best. _I _know what's best for her. You will keep your word that no one else will know that Rumple has a child. If anyone tries to take her from me, then I will know it was you. And I assure you, I _will_ hunt you down."

The Queen's threat hit its mark as the Blue Fairy stared at her in disbelief. Clearly, this wasn't the outcome she expected.

"You're upset. I understand," the fairy spoke carefully. "I overstepped my boundaries in assuming that would have been your wish. I will not tell anyone. I give you my word. However, if you should change your mind…"

"Believe me, I won't," Belle growled under her breath, completely appalled at the notion.

"Either way, I will come to you. I am not your enemy, your Majesty. I will never harm a child. I only want to do what is right and good for the princess. That is my only intention."

"Be it as it may," Belle said. "I am her mother and I will decide what is right and good for her. I bid you good night."

"Very well. Farewell your highness." With one last saddened parting look, the Blue Fairy flew away from Belle and the infant.

Lily-Rose chose to wake and she cried softly. Cooing and whispering to her, Belle pressed her lips to her head as she hugged her closer to her bosom. While she was upset with Reul Ghorm's decision, Belle knew in her gut that the fairy had a point. People were becoming suspicious and afraid and there was the matter of the rumors… She had no doubt it wouldn't be long for someone tried to do something foolish and reckless.

"I will protect you," Belle vowed. "With every fiber of my being and breath, I will protect you. No one will take you from me. No one will call you a monster. Your father isn't and I will make sure that you will never know that feeling."

From the distance, Blue watched as the Queen got back on her horse and began her trek back to the castle. Yes… there was dark magic that she sensed in the princess, but there was something else… Something that was much stranger and stronger than the darkness. There was another rumor but it was never confirmed or denied. The idea, while terribly romantic, was nothing that could be proven to be an actual fact.

Yet…

Blue frowned. There was more to learn and she couldn't risk upsetting the Queen of Avonlea any further than she did. She will monitor the princess from afar and see if her suspicions are accurate. If they are… then this changed the laws of magic forever.

xXx

"Then she offered to take Lily-Rose to see if she could remove her powers. Imagine! To think I would hand her off like she meant nothing… Oh Hannah. I am so relieved to know that Rumple is her father. My heart is bursting with joy and happiness over the news that I knew had to be true. I can only believe that he left for our protection. But it still confuses me as to why he didn't take us with him. Perhaps he had reason to fear that Lily-Rose would be in danger? Or he saw something in his visions that he felt unable to share with me."

Belle wakened her maid as soon as she returned from the forest. With Lily-Rose safely ensconced in her bed and the straw dummies disposed, Belle told her confidante about her meeting with Reul Ghorm. Even Hannah was astounded over the fact that the Blue Fairy was willing to take the princess away! But she wasn't surprised to hear that the Dark One fathered her young mistress. Her mistress and the imp clearly cared for each other, so it was happy news indeed.

"Hannah," Belle sighed. "I want to find him. I want to tell him that our daughter is in trouble, but I don't know where to look. I have no doubt he has not returned to the Dark Castle to ensure no one else tries to take his dagger." _Not to mention he has his Curse that he's working on. I know he had a hand with Snow's wedding, but there has been little news about the Dark One. _"But running off will not solve the problem either. I see that. However, I have to do something."

"What will you do?" Hannah asked.

Belle placed her thumb between her lips as she pondered that herself. "I'll think of something. But first there is the matter of these horrid rumors. I need to put these to rest."

"That would be very difficult, my lady," Hannah pointed out. "Besides, you tried that by having the King and princess spends more time in public together."

"I know Gaston is trying but it's not easy for him. I fear they will never get along." Belle covered her face. It almost felt hopeless but she couldn't give into despair. She had to follow her heart in doing the right thing.

"Will you tell the King about this?"

Belle looked up. "I'll think of something. Until then I need to make sure that no new rumors are being shared. I need to have allies."

"My Queen?" Hannah asked not sure if she was following her.

"Hannah, do you think you can be discreet enough to find out who is loyal to me and Lily-Rose? We might be able to track down whoever is starting these ridiculous lies and stop them."

"I can try but—"

"No buts Hannah. This has to be done. I see no other option. Once I know who this person is and stopped then that would keep the rumors at bay. Lily-Rose wouldn't be in danger."

"Very well. I'll start first thing in the morning."

Belle nodded and dismissed her so they can both get some sleep. Of course, lying in bed, Belle tossed back and forth. After everything she had learned sleep would not come easy for her. She trusted Hannah to determine if any of the servants were steadfast to the crown. That wouldn't be an issue. There was a matter about Gaston.

How much should she tell him?

The actual truth would not do. The last thing she wanted was for him to go on a sudden campaign to find Rumple in a suicide mission. She may not be in love with Gaston, but she loved him and she cared for what might happened to him. And Gods know what will happen to the kingdom of Avonlea once they hear that the Dark One was indeed the father to her child. The chaos could very well tear Avonlea apart and Belle couldn't let that happen.

But if she were to tell Gaston in secret… He was a good man beneath it all and a knight who lived by a code. Knights protected the innocent and Lily-Rose was as innocent as they come. Yet, it would crush his heart to know she wasn't his daughter. Would he still want to protect her once he knew the truth?

If she were to follow and maintain the lie she started, then she would have no choice but to constantly shield Lily-Rose for the rest of her life. She would have to tell her daughter to hide her true self, to not use magic, and Belle could foresee that turning badly against her. After all, Belle knew what it was like to hide yourself and she hated it. She hated that her Papa doted on her and kept her out of the Council because she was a woman and suitors would not find her agreeable if she spoke out too much. She vowed if she ever had a daughter she would not keep her in the dark. Yet, she was possibly considering in raising Lily-Rose to ignore the magic in her.

Rumple wouldn't like it and Belle would be a hypocrite.

No.

She couldn't do that to her daughter. She would want her to be her own person and not be afraid of her abilities or what others might think. Belle wanted Lily-Rose to have the world and find happiness.

Nevertheless, she couldn't ignore the fact that if any of the rumors were confirmed about the princess, then her people might turn against her. To have the Dark One's blood on the throne could spell revolt and war and bloodshed.

No.

She couldn't allow that to happen.

_Oh Rumple_, she thought. _Maybe you thought leaving us behind was for the best, but didn't you know the possibilities that could arise? How can I be a leader and a mother when everything is so conflicted? How can I protect our Lily-Rose and not have her grow up to despise the restrictions set upon her? And what of her dark magic she has inherited? Would she be able to control it or will she be forced to endure a lifetime of solitude for what she can do?_

It was silly of her to expect her lover to suddenly appear with all the answers. But Belle hoped that maybe somewhere… out there… he might hear the desperate call of her heart and provide some counsel on what she should do.

Instead, she fell asleep and by chance maybe a solution will come to her by morning.

xXx

The dawning of a new day didn't bring much enlightenment as Belle would have liked. Yet, it did give her a chance to dream of all the paths she could take and the possible consequences that might follow.

Most were nightmares.

But she was Queen and as such she would have to make the tough decisions. Even if there was the slightest risk that it could blow up in her face… she had to follow her heart. She prayed to the Gods to give her the strength for what she must do and after she broke her fast she requested an audience with her husband in her library.

At least in the library she had some sort of armor.

Like she expected, Gaston was a bit surprised by the sudden invitation. It had been sometime since husband and wife had been alone. Of course, Belle hadn't had the heart to put too much effort in her marriage lately and Gaston felt the same if his inattention to her was anything to go by. She prayed that her plan would work and that she could wholly convince him for what she needed him to do.

"You have asked to see me Belle?" Gaston asked as soon as he entered the library. Tentatively, he looked around to see if Lily-Rose was nearby. His eyes fell upon their daughter in her crib as she played with her dolls.

With Hannah busy on determining who was loyal, Belle didn't trust anyone else with her child. She made sure that Lily-Rose had plenty to keep her busy while she spoke to her husband.

"Gaston, there is something I must tell you. I wasn't sure on how to approach you with this, but I have no other choice. You need to hear what I have to say to you."

"Belle?" he asked in confusion.

"Surely, by now, you must have heard the whispers that not everything is as happy as it should be. That you and Lily-Rose are still adjusting with one another."

Gaston shifted his weight and lowered his head at his own failure in connecting with his daughter. "I have _heard_ things," he said carefully. "I know you've been trying to help, but I accepted I have not the talent that some fathers are born with. I shouldn't be surprised since I was born with a sword in my hand and my father directing me in the ways to be a proper knight. I don't know how to be a loving or caring father that our daughter deserves. Not like your father."

Belle's heart ached for him. He was trying and all she was doing was deceiving him in this pretense that he was a father. Her eyes drifted closed and murmured an apology for her next words.

"I'm afraid Gaston. The talks about our daughter have been getting out of control and I fear for her. Ever since the Dark One has fled, the people have been worried that he might strike us in revenge for what he endured in our captivity. Some say that he has placed a spell on Lily-Rose, making her lash out at you so she creates a rift between you. I don't like hearing that our daughter is cursed and being used so masterfully as a puppet to ruin Avonlea. You know that I won't believe such trivialities but she is so young… so small… What if someone tries to take her from us thinking they are acting out as some hero for all of Avonlea? Or worse… what if the Dark One does return and takes her away from us? He might decide retribution might be the better course after we used the dagger against him."

"I can see him doing that to me because I did steal it, but Belle… You and Lily-Rose don't have a part in this. You hardly commanded him and she's only a baby…"

"But I'm your wife and she your child. That is your weakness and the Dark One exploits the weaknesses of others. You know the stories as well as I do about what he can do and what he is capable of doing."

"Yes but you were the one that insisted he was a man and be treated so. I cannot imagine him turning that away after my actions."

"I didn't think he would trick us and leave us, but he did," Belle rejoined. "Gaston, we need to be careful and do what's in our power to make sure she is protected. Can you station more soldiers around the castle so I know she is protected everywhere?"

"Have there been any direct threats towards Lily-Rose?"

"No. But I'd rather not wait and see if it happens. Please Gaston."

"If it will please you…"

"It will!"

"…then it shall be done. I'll make sure that guards are posted all over the castle and by Lily-Rose's and your room. Hopefully that will give you a peace of mind, my wife."

"It will. Thank you Gaston."

He nodded and looked at Lily-Rose who stopped playing and now was watching them intently. Bowing to his wife, Gaston took his leave and went to carry out his new orders about more guards for the Queen and princess.

Relieved her plan worked, Belle sank down in the closest chair. She only prayed that if Rumple ever got wind about what she had done, then he would forgive her for the lengths she took with the lie.

xxXXxx

_Present_

Once everyone was gathered up, they headed downstairs to the Carlyle Restaurant. It was very ornate like the hotel and had an English country feel to it with the hunting scenes pictured and various engravings of flowers and open fields.

The hostess led them to a round table with a white lily as the centerpiece. Belle marveled over the presentation with the very fine white tablecloth, the ivory and gold-rimmed plates, and the tea light candles that adorned around the flower. Of course, she was more concerned that Lily-Rose might have a field day with the shiny utensils so she hastily moved her place-settings near hers. Fortunately, a high chair was brought out to set inside the chair for Lily-Rose to reach the table.

Rumple sat on the other side of his daughter as Emma and Henry took the other seats. The latter took one look at the menu with bulging eyes in disbelief. "Look at these prices! They're twice… no three times the price of Granny's!"

"This is the high life, kiddo," Emma said. "See? They have a lobster omelette—not omelet, mind you—while we common folks get ours with ham or sausage."

"If you don't like what they have to offer, then you're more than welcome to buy your own breakfast Ms. Swann," Rumple said evenly.

"Now, let's not get hasty. You are buying and I would feel rude not to accept the offer," the Savior replied with a smirk.

"Of course," he muttered.

"Well, I'm with Henry. This is way too rich for me," Belle agreed, closing the menu. "We should do the buffet. At least there are more options."

"Amen. You said it," Emma said, grinning. "And whadda you know? It's the most expensive thing on here. Let's go Henry."

They both got up before Rumple could respond. He sighed while his fiancée and child giggled. "Face it Rumple," Belle said, smiling brightly. "You can't always have the last word."

"Oh aye. You and Ms. Swann have that knack."

She chuckled. "I'm starved. I'll get some cereal and fruit for Lily-Rose. Watch her?"

Rumple nodded. "Of course."

She got up and gave him a peck on the lips and hurried over to the buffet table. Rumple looked at his daughter as she gave him a cheeky grin. "You okay now Papa?"

"I am wee one. Are you excited to meet your brother?"

"Yes! Henry told me a lot about him from his book." Then she scrunched up her face. "Will Baelfire like me? What if he doesn't want a sister but a brother?"

Seeing she was getting upset, Rumple quickly held her hand. "Now, now sweetling," he said. "Of course he will like you. He will _love_ you. And if I remembered correctly… Bae always wished for a little sister."

That seemed to make her feel better. "Good. Sisters are better," she proclaimed.

"Indeed." Yet, Rumple was more worried how his son would react in seeing _him_. Not that a two-year-old would understand the complexity of the situation, but his daughter was wise beyond her years. She seemed to sense her Papa's anxiousness as she leaned in her seat and tugged on his hand so he would move closer.

As Rumple did, she placed a loud and wet kiss on his cheek. "Baelfire loves you too Papa. We'll be a family again."

Tears pricked the back of his eyes as he nodded. "I hope so, my dear. I hope so."

Pressing his hand against his eyes, Rumple wiped away the loose tears and fixed his composure before Emma and Henry returned with a heaping plate of food. Well, Emma had only one… Henry had two.

Belle came back with two plates—one for herself and for Lily-Rose—and Rumple went up to get his own. Of course, his stomach was all in tangles and knots so he didn't think he could stomach too much solid food. He settled for a couple slices of French toast and melon. This and coffee was all he needed.

He felt rather than see Belle's disapproval, but she didn't say a word knowing he would feel better once they located Bae. At least he ate everything he had on his plate and finished off a couple cups of coffee.

"So we have to talk about the game plan," Emma said between mouthfuls of scrambled eggs and bacon. "Did your magical globe tell you where to find him?"

"It pinpointed the Manhattan area. As to the exact spot… well, it's more of a hunch," Rumple said. "If it is where I think it is… then I'll know. Otherwise, we have a lot of ground to cover."

Emma swallowed thickly. "Let's hope your hunch pans out."

As soon as the check was paid, they were all squeezing back into a taxi to take them to Mulberry Street—the heart of Little Italy.

"Do you think we can get some cannolis?" Henry asked.

"After what you chowed down? Seriously?" Emma asked, twisting around in her front seat to look at her son.

The boy shrugged and grinned sheepishly. "I have room for it. Honestly."

"We'll see," she promised.

"Why not?" Rumple said. "After all, he is a growing boy."

"You're not spoiling my kid, Gold."

"I was thinking about treating my family. I would hate to see you deny him such a goodie—"

"Children," Belle interjected. "As much as I hate to disturb you, I believe we're here."

As the taxi rolled to a stop, Rumple looked out the window to the building with the tarnished numbers _89_ emblazoned above the door. A tingling sensation went over his body and he knew this was it. This was where his son was living.

_I found you Bae_.

xxXXxx

_Avonlea_

A couple weeks passed since the increased guards Belle had requested. Fortunately, no attempts had been made against Lily-Rose. Although, Belle wasn't taking any chances and kept up the guard routine. The only problem was that Lily-Rose was realizing she could do things with her hands, such as make objects float and disappear. Since her magic was untrained and she was at a young age the tricks didn't last long. They would eventually fall to the ground or reappear where they once were.

Of course, Belle knew something like this would happen and she couldn't let it be breathed that the princess could do magic. She instructed the guards to never be in the room as the princess as long as either Belle or Hannah was present. This was always the case so the two women could keep an eye on the wily child lest the secret be exposed that she was in fact the Dark One's. Yet, instinctively, or due to self-preservation, Lily-Rose knew not to do her magic when others were present. However, Belle wasn't taking the risk not until Lily-Rose was old enough to understand to control it.

Before she knew it, a month passed and in that time frame, some things began to change.

First, the rumors about the princess were dissipating. Ever since Gaston ordered the guards around his daughter, the people saw it as an act of love and protection for her well-being. The King would only do that if the princess was his and if he also feared for the Dark One's retribution. It was a blessing that most believed in the latter. At least those rumors about Belle and the Dark One having an inappropriate relationship seemed to be done. And, again, only the boldest would have dared to say such inflammatory things about the beloved Queen.

It also helped (thanks to Hannah) that Belle was able to reassess which servants were loyal to her. It didn't take much for those to point out who was saying those hurtful words and untruths about Belle. Of course, Belle took the measures carefully to make sure she wasn't dismissing anyone without proof.

In the end she had to only get rid of two. Samuel, the groomsman, was one and the other was a chamber maid. It seemed that Samuel wanted free pints at the tavern so he would tell the ugly stories in order to get them. As for the maid, she was insistent that something was wrong with the princess. She hadn't liked the fact that the Dark One spent so much time with the Queen; in fact, she didn't like royalty all that much.

Now, this stunned Belle. All their servants were paid a wage and provided with rooms if they wish to live in the castle. Yet, Millie loathed to work and grumbled and complained about the inhabitants all the time much to the chagrin of the others. There wasn't much love lost when she was removed from her post, but Belle insisted that both servants were paid their remaining wages of the year so they would have enough to last until they found new work. Those two might have been willing to tarnish her name and her daughter's but she wasn't heartless. Belle took the high road and it only made her people love her more for her goodness.

While the sources were gone, there wasn't as much fodder to be spread. However, it didn't stop a gossip whisperer now and then. At least Belle felt confident that no one would take action now, but she maintained the guards around her daughter. It was best to be cautious and not fall into the lull of false security.

Of course, it was a matter of time that the rumors were shared with Gaston. He was deeply upset at hearing about the Dark One possibly impregnating his wife, but he told Belle that he trusted her and knew nothing happened. The Dark One was repulsive and unnatural looking so there was no way that she would share his bed.

It pained Belle to lie right to his face when her heart still beat with love for Rumple. It only made it harder for when the right time came for Belle to eventually reveal that Lily-Rose wasn't Gaston's. So for now she stuck to the script she created and continued to behave as the loving and doting wife, but in private, the King and Queen continued to sleep in separate chambers. And whenever Gaston tried approaching her in engaging his marital rights, she had a reason every time to turn him away.

It was like Rumple was under the roof again when she was doing everything in her power to avoid being in bed with her husband. At least with Lily-Rose she could use her daughter as a ploy to keep Gaston from entering her chamber or going to his. Belle did feel awful about using her child in such a way, but she wanted to avoid another possible pregnancy, especially since there was a higher chance that Gaston would be the father. She wouldn't be able to abandon Gaston's child but she also wanted to be with Rumple so they can form their own family. And when they find Bae… the little family would be complete.

As cruel and unfair as it may seem, Belle kept away from Gaston. Eventually, he stopped seeking her out, but not because he might have decided to take a mistress instead. Oh no… Gaston was far more chivalrous and faithful to do such a thing. And he had promised her father on his deathbed he wouldn't do anything to hurt her. Although, Belle wished he would. If some other woman could make him happy, then it would alleviate her guilt. She thought about telling him that so many times, but it was an uncomfortable subject and not really something that could easily be brought up at the breakfast or dinner table. And if she did then he might figure out that she had been unfaithful and it wouldn't be long for him to realize that it was Rumple she had been unfaithful with!

No…

She couldn't mention it. Not when she wasn't sure if Rumple would come back for them.

In the romantic fairy tale ending, Belle knew he would find them and they could end this sham and be together. Realistically, Belle knew his reasons for leaving them behind and that he believed she and Lily-Rose would be better off in their current situation rather than the unknown future with him. But also, Belle knew she couldn't be content with this charade. As time went on, the lies were slowly gnawing at her and she knew there will come a time when she would stop the lies for the sake of her sanity.

Until then, it was wiser to stay where she was just until Lily-Rose becomes old enough for them to leave. After all, there was nothing worse than a young woman and an infant as an easy target for any thieves on the road. No, Belle wouldn't take the journey prematurely and had to be satisfied that all was well with Rumple based on the news traveling through the Enchanted Forest.

For one, it was known that the Princess Snow White was wed to Prince James (David actually, since Belle was with Rumple when he persuaded the shepherd to take his twin's place). She knew part of his plan involved in making sure these two were together. And if they were married… then it meant that Rumple was safe and his plan was working.

Of course, it didn't mean she knew his location. He wouldn't have been a wedding guest, but it didn't stop Belle from hoping he was close by.

Unfortunately, Belle and Gaston hadn't attended the event. With Lily-Rose being so young, they couldn't make the trip to extend their blessings. Belle refused to leave her daughter home alone and Gaston didn't want to go unless he should offend Regina, the Evil Queen.

Sometime ago, the King had welcomed the Queen into Avonlea and had pled Avonlea's friendship and loyalty to her while she was on the hunt for the fugitive Snow White. Belle had been against it, but she had no choice to obey her husband's decision when it was the safe thing to do. She was pregnant at the time and Rumple was worried about Regina doing something to hurt Belle or the baby. Belle knew there had to be more to his uneasiness about the Evil Queen than he was letting on, but the one thing about the imp that was infuriating time and time again was how damn secretive he could be. Sadly, she never knew what exactly since Rumple left not too long afterwards.

Yet, they knew that Regina _did_ attend the event as there was talk now about a Curse she would cast to ruin happy endings. It certainly kept people on the edge as they didn't know when this will happen. Not even Rumple told Belle how long it would take so part of her wasn't surprised that Regina made the threat. But it did make the Queen of Avonlea concerned what this could mean to her and Lily-Rose. She hadn't liked the way Regina had looked at her when she was pregnant and there was a part of her that was afraid that she could sense the dark magic that was residing in her at the time.

Since Lily-Rose's birth, there haven't been any appearances made by the Evil Queen. This was okay by Belle. She didn't want to see that vile woman ever again. That one time was enough to last her a lifetime. However, knowing her husband's poor choice of words that one fateful afternoon… Avonlea was considered an ally to the Evil Queen. So it would be a matter of time before she did pay them a visit to pay her "respects."

But with the growing influence of Snow and her husband affecting the people, the Evil Queen has had her hands busy dealing with her step-daughter. It was a blessing in disguise and Belle thanked the Gods for the diversion.

Meanwhile, Belle did find herself in a very unusual and surprising meeting of sorts.

Ever since her unpleasant interaction with the Blue Fairy, Belle was anxious that the magical being would break her word and come after Lily-Rose. She turned to her books and read more about fairies and didn't like the fact that it said that fairies were meant to spread the influence of good across the lands. Even though it sounded like a good thing and Belle was grateful there was a force to deal with evil… It was the subtext that bothered her.

There have been accounts when innocents were touched by evil and fairies were called on by desperate families to help them. Now, the books mentioned the innocents were cleansed and harmony restored in the households. Everything worked out in the end. Even those who were victims were grateful for the fairies intervening and saving them.

It was all very pleasant and too good to be true, which made these accounts unsettling. It was… too perfect of a happy ending.

Now, Belle being a reader and all was well aware that the books were leaving out the necessary and imperative parts about the fairies way of handling these situations. It was never explained what "cleansed" meant, meaning there could be many interpretations at what needed to be done. One of which could have been insidious in nature.

The other detail the books hinted at (although not explicitly stating) was how fairies had to stop evil at all costs. At least it was the impressions she got and while not many attempts to stop Regina have been made… Lily-Rose was an infant and could be easy to subdue. That was what had Belle worried.

Closing the book, she looked over her shoulder as Lily-Rose was mimicking her mother by turning pages of a book. Her little nose was scrunched up as she stared intently at the words as if she was trying to decipher them. Then, giving up, she looked at Belle with a pout.

"Mommy, read?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes, of course," Belle said with a smile. Getting up, she went over and scooped her up and the book she was looking at. It was a fairy tale and one of Belle's favorites, but she thought of another story her daughter would love.

Sitting down, Belle sat Lily-Rose on her lap and encircled her arms around her so they were facing one another. "I have a better story than this one. Let's see… Once upon a time there was a spinner and his son…"

Belle went on to share the struggles the spinner and his son shared, which led the spinner into turning into a powerful sorcerer with scaly skin like a lizard and chameleon eyes that could turn from amber to black in a second. In short, she was telling her child about her father—well, the kid friendly version about his life. She was careful in how she worded things so Lily-Rose wouldn't pick up on the actual truth. When she is older, then Belle will reveal that the story was real. Until then he was a character she seemingly made up on the spot.

However, there was no denying her daughter's interest with her wide-eyed and full of wonder gaze. It was times like this that Belle saw how much Lily-Rose looked like her father and it was almost like he was there in spirit. At least it was how Belle imagined Rumple might have been like when he was human.

As Belle's voice continued to describe the imp's adventures, Lily-Rose's eyes began to droop as they became heavy with fatigue. Then she was out like a light, her face nestling against her mother's chest. A tiny grin danced on her lips—no doubt imagining the silly antics of this sorcerer.

Pressing a kiss on top of her head, Belle then lifted her up and walked down to their room. She didn't realize how tired she was until Lily-Rose fell asleep. Now all she wanted to do was crawl underneath her covers herself.

She nodded to the guard at her door and the one trailing behind her, dismissing the latter. Once inside she dressed Lily-Rose in her nightclothes and laid her down in her cradle. For a moment, Belle watched her sleep. How could anyone think she was evil? Dark magic might be inside her, but that didn't define her character or what type of person she'll become. And for the Blue Fairy to insinuate…

_No! I will not think on it right now. She's safe and I have to trust the Blue Fairy will keep her word._ That was the one silver lining in all this. At least Reul Ghorm kept her word and hadn't contacted her or tried to take Lily-Rose away. But it didn't mean that they will have this reprieve for long. For all Belle knew, the fairies could be lying in wait for the right time to strike.

Of course that got her thinking—what would Rumple do? His natural course of action would be magic. But Belle wasn't magical and she wouldn't know how to begin to foster such talents. But she had her books and she was a quick learner. Yet, she didn't recall seeing anything about spells or wards to keep fairies at bay. Then again, fairies were meant to be the heroes, the good guys.

_Well, there has to be a way_, she thought. _I'll find it. I know I can. I have to dig deeper._

Bending over, she gave Lily-Rose another kiss. "Dream beautifully, my angel," she whispered.

Belle rose and proceeded to go to her changing screen to change into her nightgown. As she did, she noticed a bright flash of light near her window.

Curious, she grabbed her robe and deftly tied the strings as she stepped towards the window to see what it was. She didn't hear anything associated with the light so it wasn't an attack on the castle.

Peering out into the darkness, Belle didn't see anything suspicious to raise the alarms to her guard. In fact there was nothing there.

Shrugging to herself and thinking she was seeing things, Belle began to turn away until she heard the soft tapping at the glass.

Frowning, she looked down as she saw a small being with wings and a pink jellyfish dress. Belle's eyes widened when she recognized the being was a fairy.

The tapping became a fervent pounding as panic crossed the fairy's features. Then Belle looked up as she saw an owl flying towards her… towards the fairy. Immediately, the Queen opened the window and quickly motioned the fairy to enter, which she quickly did. Swiftly, Belle closed the window before the owl could swoop down and breathed a sigh of relief as the owl flew away.

That had been close.

"Thank you! I would have been owl bait for sure, but thank you so much!" the fairy chirped behind her.

Startled, Belle whirled around as the fairy beamed at her. "You're welcome," Belle said carefully, eyeing her warily. She wasn't Reul Ghorm but Belle didn't know who this fairy was or why she was flying outside her castle in the middle of the night. But despite her initial fears, Belle sensed that this fairy she didn't need to fear.

"I know this must be pretty shocking. A fairy frightened of an owl when she could just use her wand to disorient him or talk to him or—" Realizing she was babbling, the fairy sheepishly giggled. "Didn't I mention thank you?"

"You did," Belle said. "But now that you mentioned it… why didn't you use your wand?"

"I can assure you that I certainly did not lose it that's what," the fairy replied.

Belle arched her brow, disbelieving her. "Okay, maybe I did misplace it. It was an accident. But I know I can find it. As soon as the sun comes up I'll be out of your hair and—" She paused as she nervously rubbed her hands. "You don't believe me."

"Not a wink," Belle responded.

"Oh darn. I really messed up. I tried not to but she told me if I did this then I could start my fairy god-mother training and silly me wanted it so bad and I just had to find a way to goof it up and I don't know if I'll ever become one or if I'm stuck in collecting fairy dust duty again, which isn't fun at all, and—"

"Slow down. Take a deep breath. There… Now, let's start at the beginning, all right?" Belle suggested.

"Yes that is a good idea. My name is Nova and—I did it again." She slapped her hand on her forehead, shaking her head.

"Hello Nova," Belle said, finding herself smiling in spite that this fairy was frazzled and clearly bungling up her not so secretive mission. "I assume you know who I am and that Reul Ghorm sent you to spy on me."

"Yes, your highness. I mean—I know who you are. Queen Belle of Avonlea. And I wasn't spying. I swear it. I was…"

"This is the first time you're gathering intel. Well, normally you do so without being chased by a hungry owl."

Nova chuckled embarrassingly. "Kind of obvious, huh?"

Belle nodded. "A bit."

"I'm sorry," Nova repeated. "I know how this must look but it's not what you think."

"Why don't you enlighten me, then," Belle said. "And you can answer my questions on why Reul Ghorm can't leave my daughter alone."

xXx

It ended up being one of the strangest conversations Belle had ever had. Nova was distraught and apologetic for her behavior. She didn't want Belle to think she was here to hurt or take Lily-Rose from her. She was simply asked to watch over the little princess and make sure that she was all right.

"For what reason? I told the Blue Fairy I wanted her to stay away from my daughter. Does she still think I will give her up—"

Nova gasped in horror at the idea. "Oh no! Not at all! Blue wanted to make sure she was safe. You may not know this but your daughter is extremely powerful."

"I'm well aware of it," Belle said.

"No, I mean, really powerful," Nova added. "But it's not a bad thing. It's actually something very good, but I can't share too much about it. I don't even know if it's possible. Blue didn't think so but she wanted me to watch anyways. Of course, I don't know if I can tell her anything. This whole thing isn't right. Fairies aren't supposed to spy. We make lousy ones."

"So why did you do it?" the beauty asked.

Nova sighed. "I want to help people. As a fairy god-mother, I can do so much good and help those who really deserve it. But Blue tells me I'm a klutz and I have to be careful otherwise I'll do more harm than good."

"That's horrible!"

"Well, it's the truth. I am clumsy but I've been doing better! Apart from this mishap."

"So why is Blue interested in my daughter?" Belle questioned.

"I don't know for sure, but it does have to do with the magic inside her," Nova answered. "She wouldn't tell me. And, honestly, I was so focused on the part I could start my training that I really didn't think things through."

As Belle spoke to Nova, she could tell that the young fairy was remorseful in what she was doing. It seemed that the so-called benevolent Blue Fairy knew which strings to pull to convince the gullible Nova to take part in this scheme. Belle couldn't find it in herself to stay angry at the fairy. At least she didn't seem that much of a threat and it wasn't like a group of fairies were charging in after using her as a distraction. Perhaps, there was some truth to Nova's story.

"I appreciate your honesty with me Nova. I do," Belle assured her. "I'm sorry that you were put in the middle of this. As much as I am relieved that she intends to keep her promise and not take Lily-Rose from me, she did use you."

Nova glanced down at her feet. "I know," she finally said, her voice shaking at the admittance. "I really wanted to get out of the mines and stop collecting fairy dust. Especially after—" At this Nova shuddered as tears glistened in her brown eyes. "It's nothing I guess. It was all in my head anyways."

"What was?"

"Dreamy," she murmured. "He's a dwarf but he's cute and funny and he saved my dust one time. He was my hero that day and then—"

"What?" Belle prodded.

"I felt a connection and I told him I like to watch the fireflies on Firefly Hill, but he never showed up. I guess he didn't like me like I thought he did."

"I'm sure that isn't true!" Belle exclaimed. "He probably didn't realize you were inviting him."

"Really? You think so?" Nova asked hopefully.

Belle nodded. "It seems all men have this uncanny ability not to take hints. If you don't tell them straight out, then they'll never know what's in your heart."

"Oh my gosh! I never thought of it like that before. Boy do I feel silly now." She let out another giggle. "Maybe I can try again and this time tell him I want him to come."

"That's the spirit!" Belle grinned.

Nova gazed at her appreciatively. "Thank you. I thought you would be super angry and look at us! Chatting away like old friends. This has been nice and your daughter…" Nova nodded to the sleeping baby. "She's beautiful. She'll grow up to be a wonderful woman like her mother."

"I hope so," Belle said wistfully. "Now, Nova… this thing with the Blue Fairy. Are you absolutely positive that she won't come here and tried to take my child?"

"No! She wouldn't go against her word. That goes against everything a fairy represents," Nova insisted. "I think she was worried with the rumors and everything. The Dark One isn't someone to mess with and your kingdom took a great risk in controlling him. I must admit that a lot of us were surprised that when he did escape he hadn't destroyed Avonlea. All Dark Ones in the past have been known to eventually kill their masters. But not Rumplestiltskin which is odd considering that destruction and evil is in his nature; well, the nature of the Curse of the Dark One. We only could fathom he didn't avenge himself right away was that he had something else up his sleeve. But it's all right now. He's locked up and can't hurt anyone."

"Wha—what?" Belle sputtered. "Locked up?"

"Yes," Nova confirmed. "Though it isn't widely known. The last thing the Enchanted Forest needs is someone foolishly wanting to find Rumplestiltskin and tried to take control of him."

"Of course, I-I understand, but," Belle paused as she regained her bearings over the news. "Who captured him?"

"It was a group effort from what I heard," Nova explained. "Yet it was Princess Ella that tricked him."

"Princess Ella?" Belle frowned. "I am not familiar with the name."

"No you're probably not. She wasn't born a princess but she did marry Prince Thomas. I guess she made a deal with Rumplestiltskin because he demanded her firstborn as payment. She and her husband went to Snow White for help, and before you knew it, the Dark One was trapped and taken away."

Whoever this Ella was, Belle didn't like her. "So he wanted her firstborn? Wasn't that stated in her contract before she signed it?"

Nova shrugged. "It's possible. The Dark One tends to turn the tables on people but he always has it written in ink, which no one takes the time to read it. But still… a baby? What would he have need of one?"

_He had to have his reasons. Oh Rumple! What have you gotten yourself into? _"Well, he's imprisoned like you said."

"Yes. It's all very hush-hush but I don't know where he is being kept. It wasn't long after that Blue asked me to come here."

_Damn._ If Belle knew where he was held captive, then she would go straight away with Lily-Rose and find a way to free him. Of course, it would be too easy for her to find all the answers she needed from one source. But at least she knew what happened to him and she prayed that he was well. Although, her heart broke at the thought of him locked away in some prison again and having no friends or anyone care about his welfare. Yet, there was a detail that was missing.

"What of his dagger? Does this Princess Ella have it?"

"No. Actually, no one has seen the dagger. He must have hidden it."

Inwardly, she sighed in relief. The dagger was safe so it meant he wasn't controlled. But they must have found another way of trapping him… that or he wanted it to happen. Either way, she knew he was alive and there was still hope for them.

"Thank you Nova for telling me this. It means a lot to know that my kingdom and people are safe."

"You're welcome." There was a look on her face that Nova didn't buy Belle's words. If anything there was a little hint of a smile. "You love him, don't you?"

"No! Of course not!" Belle said too quickly.

"Uh-huh," Nova rejoined disbelievingly. "It's okay if you do. Despite what Blue says, I think it's possible for someone to love the Dark One and for him to do the same. She forgets… Rumplestiltskin became the Dark One to save his son and the other children from the ogres. For someone so evil to do something so selfless and honorable… there has to be some good in him."

This… surprised Belle. For a fairy to admit that the Dark One might be good was unheard of and she was pretty sincere about it too. Perhaps, she was too quick to judge all fairies as well. Nova was certainly unexpected and not at all like Reul Ghorm with her presumptions. Could it be that she had it all wrong about fairies?

"I appreciate it Nova. I do. No one else seems to understand, but this has to be kept a secret you know."

"Oh yes! Of course!" Nova assured her. "I won't tell a soul. I promise!"

"Good. I can only assume Rumple is doing what he thinks is best." She meant that more for herself, but Nova nodded along. "Thank you Nova. This has been an interesting night, I must say. It was a pleasure meeting you."

"Same here, your majesty."

"Please call me Belle."

"Belle," Nova said. "I won't tell Blue about this, but I will be back now and then. She'll want me to keep reporting and I will make it as dull and boring as possible."

Belle laughed. "Not too boring though. She knows that Lily-Rose's father is Rumple."

"It doesn't mean she'll do something diabolical. But if anything changes with Blue, then I'll do my best to warn you. Lily-Rose is very sweet and I don't sense any evil in her. I mean… there is the dark magic, but not enough to make her completely evil."

She flew over to the window so Belle could unlatch it for her. "Take care. Fly safely now," Belle ordered.

"I will. The owl is nowhere nearby. Good night and goodbye!" With that said, Nova flew away.

Afterwards, true to her word, Nova did return to continue her duty. She took more caution this time, but she made sure to visit Belle and Lily-Rose when they were alone. The fairy adored Lily-Rose and loved to make her laugh. Belle felt safe in her presence and was happy to have obtained a new ally.

Nova kept her in the loop as much as she could about Rumple and anything in regards to Lily-Rose. Fortunate for Belle the talk in the Enchanted Forest has been more about other matters. Unfortunately, those matters have been more about the Evil Queen and the drastic measures she was taking against the people.

It was too much to bear.

Villages were being wiped out, people slaughtered… The cruelty and murderous rage that filled the Evil Queen's path was getting more out of control than ever. Her war on Snow White was getting intense as more people were banding to join the former bandit princess in her crusade to regain her kingdom back.

Belle felt dread for Avonlea during this time. If and when Regina could come calling for more troops meant more innocents dying and Belle's people would be responsible for the bloodshed. The last thing Belle wanted was for her kingdom to be labelled as the enemy, but after Gaston's foolish mistake… They had no choice as "friends" to provide help and assistance if needed. Thankfully, Regina hadn't made that call but it was a matter of time before she might if she grew too desperate.

Belle's only hope resided in the Dark Curse that Rumple told her about. She prayed that the time for that was coming so all of this will be over. And then… hopefully then she can reunite with her love and together find his son.

xXx

"We need to take a stand! Avonlea cannot remain loyal to the Evil Queen no more!"

"Hush! That is not her name!"

"She needs to be stopped!"

"We can't afford such actions! Avonlea is no longer under the protection of the Dark One or have you forgotten—"

The men's voices drowned out as everyone at once launched into the debate. Belle watched on with a heavy heart while her husband sat there stoic and unreadable. This should be the time for some course of action, but either the Council was too scared or too suicidal to think things through. While Belle favored the side about taking action against Regina, she knew there was no solution other than war as much as she loathed the idea.

Gaston, on the other hand, hadn't said a word and Belle was growing anxious that his silence didn't bode well.

_Gaston_, she thought. _You need to make a decision. Please let it be a fair and right one. _

She had already disclosed her personal feelings about the subject when it came to Regina. Her husband knew she didn't like the Queen and that her recent behavior was unacceptable and downright brutal. Belle didn't want her ancestral lands to be stained with the blood of the innocents and be forever known as the kingdom that supported Regina's bloodthirsty reign.

It was times like this that Belle wished her father had been alive to provide some insight or advice on what to do. Gaston placed them in an uncomfortable situation with his words of friendship and if there was a way to break free from such ties… Her father would know.

For now, her husband listened intently to both sides.

"We need to step up and prove our friendship to the people. Princess Snow has shown her dedication and has had several victories against the Evil Queen. We can certainly benefit from an alliance such as hers, especially since Avonlea had been allies with her father."

"Hear, hear!"

"Yes!"

Yet it was the naysayers that spoke loudly. "We already pledged our alliance to Regina. It would be wrong for us to go back on our word when we promised we would help her."

"At what costs, sir? Does it justify hundreds of people dying at her hands?"

"We don't really know how true it is—"

Then the insults and arguments flew back and forth as the men resumed where they left off—no solutions but a lot of talk.

It was going to be a _long_ meeting.

Before it went further the doors opened as a messenger came running in. Breathlessly, he ran up to Gaston and handed him the note that was sent by pigeon.

"What news is being hailed my husband?" Belle asked as he read the letter.

"It would seem congratulations are in order. Princess Snow and Prince James are expecting a baby," Gaston revealed to the room.

There was a polite round of applause at the news, but it only fueled on the need that Avonlea should realign itself with Snow.

"This could be the sign we need to change," one member said. "An heir for Princess Snow can change the tides and we need to look at the alliance in the long run."

"Indeed. And don't forget about the Curse. The Queen promised she would cast a horrible Curse on the land."

"Yes but it hasn't happened yet. She could have been bluffing."

"Or she's biding her time."

"Or she doesn't mean it."

Belle turned to Gaston and rested her hand on his arm. "Gaston?" she implored. "I agree we need to switch sides. We have to think what's best for Avonlea and your home as well. Whatever we do, Chasse will follow in example. We can't continue to allow the atrocities to occur over and over again."

"And what do you propose, my dear wife, we should do? Regina has magic. Very powerful magic and our only hope that would be equal to her power had escaped. We can't stand against her."

"Perhaps not. But we have to do what is right. We have a duty to our people to protect them," Belle reminded him.

Whatever Gaston was going to say was cut off when the doors blew opened and slammed against the walls. The thunderous roar silenced the room at once as everyone turned to look to see the devil herself come walking in.

With her hands on her hips, the Evil Queen coolly looked around the chamber with a thinly arched brow.

"Oh, do go on. Don't stop on my account," Regina said with a throaty chuckle.

xxXXxx

_Present_

At long last he was here and Rumple could only stand there staring at the building as if it contained all the answers to life's mysteries behind it. His initial reaction—his gut instinct—was to do the cowardly thing and leave. He found where his son lived and he knew he was alive and well. But Rumple spent far too long making the cowardly decisions and he had to put an end to it. He had to be strong. He had to be brave.

However, his resolve was wavering and he felt himself slowly turning around… only to find Belle and Lily-Rose at his side. His daughter—a ray of bursting sunlight and joy—reached for her Papa's hand and gripped it tightly. Her countenance was so earnest and eyes filled with shining hope and love for the man that was the imp, the Dark One. It didn't matter to her that he at one time had abandoned her for her own good. Like her mother, she lived in the present and it mattered now that he was here.

She loved him and that was all that was important to her… that he loved his family and was where he belonged.

_Family_.

All Rumple's life, even as a young boy, he wanted a family. Sure the spinsters were kindly enough and treated him well, but they didn't love him as a parent. Then there was Milah, then Bae… His son—the apple of his eye—the only person that gave him the family he wanted. Just the two of them and while Rumple could have been contented with that… his son was plucked away from him too soon because of his fears. He never thought it would be possible to have a family again until Belle entered his life and saved him in so many ways than one.

_His_ family was standing at his side, giving him all the courage and strength and comfort he needed to do this. With them, he could speak to Bae and tell him everything he wanted to say after he so callously let him go in that portal. He would take whatever Bae deemed appropriate for what he had done to him and do whatever he could and needed to prove that his amends were heartfelt and truthful.

"Let's do this," Emma said, shaking him from his thoughts. "The sooner you see him, the sooner this deal is over."

"Tactful as always, Ms. Swann," he replied dryly, but on the inside, Rumple was a jumbled mess. This could go one in two ways, and he could only pray that Bae would hear him out first.

"You can do this Rumple," Belle whispered, looping her arm with his. "We're behind you."

He swallowed hard and his feet began to move on their own volition as they entered the building. Right away, it was evident that this wasn't the Ritz. The lobby (if you could call it that) was drab and old, not to mention a bit on the dirty side. It brought shame to Rumple that his son had to have struggled on his own all these years while he lived in the lap of luxury thanks to Regina's curse.

"It's all right Rumple," Belle said reassuringly, as if reading his thoughts. "I'm sure the apartments are in better condition. Besides, if he's anything like you… he has his place in tip-top shape filled with all sorts of interesting knick-knacks."

He nodded, not trusting himself to speak at the moment. Moving away from his True Love, he limped to the panel where all of the names of the residents were listed. The only way to enter was for them to buzz you in, but even that to Rumple, wasn't much of a security system.

As he searched the names for any indication that it could be Bae, he saw the Savior standing next to him out of the corner of his eye.

"So…" she dragged out. "Anything sticks out?"

"While I make it my business to know names, I'm afraid none of these mean anything to me. Bae could be any of them," he said in frustration.

"I guess Baelfire would be too obvious," Henry added. "Although, I think it's a pretty cool name."

"Yeah but not something someone would want to advertise in this day and age," Emma said. "It's high up on the list with Kal-El and Audio Science."

"What?" Rumple asked, confused as to what the Hell she was talking about.

"Well, they all seem to have a name beside them, except that one," Belle said, pointing to the empty slot. "It could be him."

"Or it's empty," her fiancé responded.

"No, no. Belle's got a point," Emma agreed. "Most people who don't want to be found won't list their name."

"That's stupid," Rumple muttered. "In that case, everyone would know who you are."

"Look. I know about these types of things. I've spent my life finding people who didn't want to be found and this is the M.O. I've come across many times. I stake my life that that one is your man." Crossing her arms over, Emma arched her brow and challenged him to defy her.

"Try it Rumple," Belle insisted. "The worse it could be empty. But you won't know until you try."

"Yeah Papa! Try!" Lily-Rose chirped, hoping to convince him.

Yet, he couldn't help but hesitate. If it did prove to be Bae, then what? Would he let him in or would he shut him out?

But that was the point, wasn't it? To give it a try. If Bae refused to see him, then he could come back again. And again. And again. He would keep coming back until his son was ready to speak to him or get annoyed until he had no choice, but either way… it would get him to speak to his boy.

Licking his lips, Rumple extended a finger and pressed the button. The speaker crackled and his mouth was opened, but no words could come to him. He froze.

Rolling her eyes, Emma stepped in. "UPS. I have a package for you."

The speaker went silent and Henry interrupted the silence. "Maybe you should have said we're Fed-Ex."

Before anyone could say something, they heard a thud and feet running above them. Emma's jaw dropped. "He's running."

Quickly, the blonde dashed out of there with the others at her heels. They looked to the fire escape where a figure with a hood over his face was climbing down. He jumped to the cement and began to take off running.

Emma didn't break a stride or miss a beat as she went after him. Rumple longed to go after his son, but his crippled leg prevented him from such a task. Belle, worried, grasped his arm.

"She'll catch him," she said. "You know her. She will find him and bring him back to us."

"I know. Gods, I know," he could only reply. _But the question remains… will he come back with her willingly?_

TBC…

Uh-oh. You know what this means, right? I do want to add another quick disclaimer that some lines were from the episodes "Manhattan" and "Dreamy" but tweaked just a bit to fit in with this AU. As for Henry's crack about Fed-Ex… I loved that line so I had to keep it in here somewhere. You know the drill. Go on and drop a line and tell me what you think!


	4. Part 4

A/N: Thank you again for everyone reading and reviewing! I have another really long chapter for you and the next one will be the last. Enjoy and don't forget to review and favorite the story if you liked it!

**Part 4**

The minutes stretched on and Rumple was getting restless with the waiting. He began pacing the sidewalk as Belle, Lily-Rose, and Henry watched on. Belle could tell that Henry wanted to say something to make him feel better, but he wasn't sure how to form the exact words. Her intended was a difficult man to comfort and reason with so she didn't fault Henry for hesitating.

Nevertheless, Henry Mills decided to give it a go. Walking right up to Mr. Gold, he blocked him from his pacing. "I know you're upset Mr. Gold, but my Mom will bring him back. She knows the right things to say, and I bet, that right now… she's speaking to him and telling him how much you love him and how you want to see him and make things right."

"Thank you Henry but I fear it won't be that easy. Things have been _complicated_," Rumple said with distaste for the word. After all, he was the one that made it so.

"I know. My book told me what happened, but you're here right now. That makes it different from back then. He would want to know what you have to say and when he does return… well, you can tell him what you mean and meet Belle and Lily-Rose. Then you can go back to Storybrooke and live happily ever after as a family!"

Rumple let out a weary smile. The child meant well and he could tell that was exactly what Henry wanted for the Dark One. He wanted _him_ to have a happily ever after as did his charming grandparents and for him as well, what with finding his birth mother and making her believe that fairy tales and magic was real.

If Henry could make a skeptic become a believer… then it's possible for an estranged son and father to make amends.

"I wish Bae was here. I want to meet my brother!" Lily-Rose declared with a pout.

Belle chuckled. "You will in time. It's just that your brother and Papa have a lot to talk about and a lot of things to work through. We have to be patient."

"I guess," Lily-Rose said in a deflated sigh. "Silly boys. Right Mommy?"

Belle looked at her fiancé as they exchanged a secretive smile. "Right."

Ten more minutes passed and there was no sign of Emma returning or his son. The wait was agonizing in itself, but this was killing Rumple. Did the Savior catch up to him? Is she talking to him now, trying to convince him to come back? Or did she lose him entirely?

The uncertainty was maddening and it got to the point where Rumple couldn't wait anymore. Yes, he couldn't go after them not without magic on his side, but he had no magic in this place. There was no way he could heal his leg and run after Ms. Swann and his boy. But he wasn't going to stand around and do nothing. He had questions and damnit… he was going to get some answers.

Belle looked up to see him stalking back into the apartment building. Not sure what he was planning to do, she got the children and they went inside. They got there in time as Rumple began pushing all the buttons until the loud buzz went off to let him in.

"What are you doing Rumple!?" exclaimed Belle.

Grabbing the door, he turned. "I'm going to find my son. He might have left but there could be a clue somewhere about his life and where he might go in there. I have to do this Belle. I'm sorry but I cannot keep waiting for Ms. Swann to come back."

He went through and Henry was close behind. "I can help too Mr. Gold!"

Belle sighed. She should go with them, but she had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. Unfortunately, there was no point in trying to talk sense into her fiancé since he had his mind made up. With Lily-Rose still in her arms, she followed the two boys and hoped this wouldn't backfire.

It didn't take long to find Bae's apartment. While Henry kept watch, Rumple went about to pick the lock. In no time he had it unlocked and they all ushered inside before someone could catch them in the act. Belle closed the door and set her daughter down so she could help Rumple. Of course, what they were looking for she didn't have a clue but she would do whatever she could to help him.

The apartment was small but it was a decent size for one person. It was well-kept, and as Belle had predicted, he had all sorts of interesting knick-knacks all over the place. She couldn't help the fond smile from growing as she looked around at how much it reminded her of the pawn shop. Of course, Rumple had more antiques, but Bae had a collection of where he had travelled and other oddities and signs that he must have felt some sentimental value. However, it was Lily-Rose that captured her attention as the little girl wandered over to the window where a yellow dream catcher was hung.

Her expression was of strict concentration, and when Belle lowered her knees to see what it was that had engrossed Lily-Rose so much, the toddler gasped in surprise. "Emma?"

"What is it honey?" Belle asked.

Lily-Rose pointed up at the dream catcher. "I see Emma, Mommy."

Belle looked too and frowned. She didn't see anything other than the sun's glare that was reflecting. "I don't see Ms. Swann. C'mon. Let's see what else we can find to help your Papa."

Lily-Rose blew a loose strand of hair from her face, but she allowed her mother to move her away from the object. After all, Papa and Mommy had said that magic worked differently here and it was possible her powers were acting funny. From what Henry had shared about his mother and what they had read about her brother, there was no way they had crossed paths.

Meanwhile, Rumple was becoming more anxious as he went through each room. There wasn't much for him to grasp his son's situation or learn what kind of man he had become. It was obvious he had done a lot of travelling, but there were no pictures lying around to inform him whether or not his son was married, had a family, or a girlfriend, friends, nothing. He really knew how to cover his tracks and he didn't know whether or not if he should be proud or not. At least his son knew how to protect himself and he was safe, but that didn't help Rumple from learning what he could about the man his son had grown up to be.

Feeling hopeless once more, Rumple sat at the edge of the bed with his cane between his legs. Staring at the golden handle, he didn't know what to do other than he had no choice but to wait. Again.

If Ms. Swann couldn't bring him back, then his son would come home eventually. And Rumple would be waiting for him.

"Rumple?"

He looked up as Belle stood in the doorway. "Hey," she said softly.

"Hey," he rejoined.

"Did you find anything?"

He shook his head. "Nothing of importance. But he'll be back at some point. I'll just have to stay."

"Do you think that wise?" Belle questioned. "Maybe we should go back to the hotel and try again tomorrow."

"No." He was firm in that answer. "You can take the kids back with Ms. Swann, but I am staying. I have to do this Belle. I have to stay and speak to my son."

"I know that but…" Belle's voice trailed off. "Rumple, even if he suspects you're here… do you think he will come back, knowing there's a chance you're here?"

If Rumple had to be honest, then the answer would be no. Not that would he blame his son but a part of him was still hoping that a small part of the teenage boy that had loved his Papa would be there… who would want to see him again. He couldn't leave now. Not when he was so close to achieving his dreams of being reunited once more.

"I'm staying Belle. I'm done running away."

It wasn't the response she was looking for, but at least he was adamant in his decision. And in that she was proud of him for standing his ground. If Bae knew how much courage this took, then he would see that his father had changed. There could be a chance to salvage their relationship.

"All right. But promise me you won't stay too late. If Bae doesn't come back, then we will try again tomorrow. And the next day. We won't go back to Storybrooke until you've seen him."

"Thank you." Rumple was relieved that Belle was so understanding and that she knew how important this was to him. His whole purpose… his _existence_ was for his son. He took on the Dark One to save his boy from certain death and he created the Dark Curse in order to bring himself to whatever realm his son was trapped in. Even when he had the obstacle of being enslaved to Belle's former husband… at least she had been on his side once she had learned the truth and helped him in his plan to make sure this could happen. Even when the Curse was finally broken, Belle was ready to go back and help him find his son. And here they were after all these years…

Rumple rose on his legs to see Belle and the children out. Before they left, Henry had asked if he could use the bathroom quick. Belle nodded as he ran to it. Looking at her True Love, Belle cupped his cheek. "You're doing the right thing, Rumple. No matter what happens… your presence will make the entire world a difference. If Henry could forgive Emma for adopting him out, then Bae will do the same when he realizes how much you love him."

"I hope so Belle. I really do." He leaned into her for a kiss and just before they could touch… Lily-Rose started tugging on their hands, bouncing up and down. "Look! Papa, Mommy! It's him! It's Bae!"

Breaking apart, the lovers looked over to the doorway and to their amazement… there stood Emma with a man next to her.

For a moment, time seemed to have stood still as Rumple finally gazed upon his son—his _adult_ son. Even Belle was frozen beside him that no one seemed to notice Emma slipping in with a very strange look on her face, but keeping her guard up as her eyes seemed to be relieved that Henry wasn't nearby. She snuck into the next room, leaving the newly reunited family alone.

The years had been kind to him, but there was no ignoring the youthful spark that vanished in his eyes. There was no pride or glowing admiration for his father, just a dull and flat and hard look in his brown eyes as he locked gazes with the man that was his torment for so many years. Even his jaw was locked like he was forcing himself to keep his mouth shut so he wouldn't have an outburst or create a scene in the hall. Or perhaps, the Savior had said something to him that kept him so rigid and tight-lipped.

Belle observed the young man and noticed right away how handsome he was. He had his father's eyes, but it was obvious he took after his mother more so. His hair was much darker than Rumple's and he was taller, although it was clear to her that he had his father's temper. His countenance held nothing back as he stared at the man with animosity and anger.

Then in a split second, his focus shifted to Belle and Lily-Rose and all that fury disappeared as he regarded them with astonishment. He blinked several times as if to be sure they were standing there and were not some kind of mirage. When it was clear they were actually real, Baelfire shook his head and let out a low whistle.

"I didn't believe her at first, but I can't believe it. I truly cannot believe that my father has another family." Stepping in front of Belle, he searched her face, trying to detect something… anything to indicate the truth to his next question. "So… what deal did you make that ended up having the Dark One's child?"

xxXXxx

_Avonlea _

The room became deadly silent. No one wanted to look but couldn't help be drawn to the imposing figure.

Taking center stage, the Evil Queen stood in all her glory with the sleek elegant gown of velvet ebony, the shoulders rising up like horns, plunging neckline and a necklace of diamonds and black sapphires cascading at her throat. Her raven hair was piled high on top of her head with a diamond pin fastened in place. Her lips were painted in a very dark purple—almost black—to match the piercing and bold hue of her eyes that ensnared her prey instantly.

With an uplifted smirk, she slitter towards the Council members, delighted at their startled expressions and flashes of fear.

"Oh, do go on. Don't stop on my account," Regina purred.

Belle sat up on her chair, her blue eyes narrowing severely towards the Evil Queen. She had no right to come in here interrupting their meeting. Even though the topic in question pertained to her, Regina wasn't allowed to be present unless she was invited. And frankly, Belle didn't want her in her home for any reason.

Sneaking a peek at her husband, Belle was surprised to see that Gaston didn't seem fazed about Regina's intrusion. It was almost like he expected her to show up.

What was going on? Did her husband invite her to come to the Council meeting after all? If so, then why didn't he tell her? What was he hiding?

The answer to any one of those questions didn't bode well to her and Belle wished Rumple was here for support. At least _he_ was an equal adversary to the Evil Queen and he knew her game. Nothing would slip from Rumple's watchful eye and he would be able to confide in her about what to expect.

But Rumple wasn't here. And Gaston couldn't match Regina's power. There was little protection to be found if the Evil Queen decided to use her magic, which Belle hoped would not be the case.

Yet the question remained… What reasons could Gaston have for allowing that woman to be here?

"Queen Regina," Gaston spoke, breaking the still and stifling silence. "Welcome. I'm afraid we weren't expecting guests as you can see."

He was putting on a face to prove he was just as stunned as everyone else, but Belle knew better. Gaston might fool the rest of these older men, but not his wife.

"I see," Regina said, her eyelashes flicking coyly. "How rude of me to interrupt your discussion. But as it were… I happened to catch a couple of minutes of your debate as I was leaving my calling card and overheard my name. Naturally, I was curious to see what it was that you were talking so _fervently _about. So imagine my shock when I hear that your loyalty is conflicted. After all, did Avonlea not pledge its friendship to me not that long ago?"

The soft murmurs of consent spread throughout the room, but a few dissenting ones kept wisely quiet. They knew better than to speak out in the Evil Queen's presence, unless they wish to be turned into a snail.

Nodding approvingly, Regina smiled. "So I thought. That's good to know _my friend_ is with me. Yet, I can't help but be distressed that you were talking about me. Either you're planning a surprise party in my honor or—" At this, she dragged out the word, giving each advisor a chilly warning glance. "Or—you're planning on siding with my step-daughter in order to stop me from casting my Curse." Then she cackled. "Of course that is plain _silly_ since you are my allies. Why would you turn your back on me for some girl who happened to have _murdered_ her beloved father and my doting husband? It's outrageous when she has been living a life of crime and degrading _my_ good name for her ridiculous claim on _my_ kingdom. She's the monster, not me. But here we all are. Why is that I wonder?"

Regina came around and placed her hands on top of one member's chair. As she spoke, the familiar scent of burning wood filled the room and the man jumped out of his spot as the whole chair suddenly disintegrated.

"That's enough!" Belle shouted, no longer standing for this act of intimidation and bullying. If none of these men will stand up to her, then so be it. The _Queen of Avonlea_ will have her say. "You crossed the line Regina. We were peacefully discussing Avonlea's future before you rudely barged in here with your threats. You have no rule over here so if I were you, I would hold my tongue if you truly _value_ this friendship."

There was a swirl of pride within Belle at how taken aback Regina was with her outburst. Clearly, she wasn't expecting the Queen to be a quiet little bookworm after all. She reveled in the fact she managed to unhinge the Evil Queen, and knew if Rumple witnessed this… he would joke at Regina's expense. The thought of her clever imp put a small smile on Belle's face, but her resolve was solid like a rock as she stared down at Regina.

"Belle!" Gaston hissed, evidently not at all pleased by his wife's comments. Standing next to Belle, he looked across at Regina, beseechingly, "Forgive my wife's outburst. She didn't mean to imply that you don't value our alliance. And as for our gathering here… we would never make a rash decision based on gossip and slander."

Furious at his brushing off, Belle glared at him. "_Husband_, the Queen has overstepped her boundaries. Our meetings and business are of no concern for her. It's Avonlea's and Avonlea's alone."

Before Gaston could object, Regina interjected. "Your wife has made a point. Maybe in my haste I have come off as rude and disrespectful. I did not come here with the intentions to start a fight."

_No_, Belle thought. _But you came to end one._

"Forgive me. I see a lot of potential for our kingdoms to grow, and I have been feeling a lot more sensitive these days. Sometimes my emotions seem to get the best of me." Her tone held all the sweet overtures of humility, yet it was thinly veiled with mockery. She couldn't care less if she offended Avonlea or not, and her apology was a poor excuse to maintain the so-called "friendship" she insisted they had. Well, Regina might have fooled everyone present, but not Belle. She had some other ulterior motive, but what?

"Then again," Regina began. "Avonlea owes so much to me. Were it not for my help, this kingdom would be nothing but ruins and ogres running amuck. Isn't that right King Gaston?"

With the precise execution of a well-planned strategy, Regina's smirk deepened as the room all at once combusted with questions and cries to Gaston about the meaning of this.

Belle's stomach plummeted because she knew what Regina meant. Rumple told her the story once and it was one she never forgot. Ironically, they did owe a lot to Regina, but Belle refused to accept that it had been the only way to defeat the ogres. Yet, after all this time… she was coming out in the open with this announcement. The only purpose Regina had to do so was to demonstrate she had the real power here, not the true monarchs. It all clicked in Belle's mind now, confirming her worst fears possible.

"Sire, what is she talking about?"

"My Lord… what did you do?"

As the demands and questions rose, Gaston's face continued to grow pale and withdrawn. While she wasn't pleased with his earlier actions, Belle couldn't help but feel her heart clench for him. Despite his occasional misogyny, he was a good man beneath it all. It was unfortunate that he was tricked and deceived by the Evil Queen to retrieve the Dark One's dagger and control him for the purpose of saving the kingdom. And like everything else in this land… it came with a price. And that price was Regina with the intent to be paid in full.

Of course, Belle recognized this moment. Although her husband made a mistake, he could redeem himself right now before his advisors and people. All he had to do was stand up and speak the truth—admit his faults, reveal once and for all Regina's true character and nature, and vow to do good by his people by aligning himself with Snow White. They will love him more for standing up to Regina and proving once again that they are an impenetrable force.

Instead, he sat there with his guilt upon his countenance and not a single word on his tongue.

Belle's hope deflated and her anger was renewed by his cowardliness. He was a knight! He fought many battles, even fought the ogres! And at his people's time of need for a hero, he shies away from it?!

Smirking, Regina undoubtedly approved of the King's passive actions. "It is quite obvious when you think about it, but who do you think told a simple knight about a magical dagger that could control one of the most powerful beings in this world?"

Then for the theatrics, her arms waved over as a puff of purple smoke covered her and parted to show an old hag in rags. Then with a snap of her fingers, Regina was restored to her normal self with a pleased smug look upon that twisted visage.

"You're welcome," Regina said in a singsong voice as the realization swept across the room. Her transformation was just another slap to the face at how she fooled Gaston and it was pretty clear that the King hadn't expected to be duped, but to parade it in front of his face? The pain and humiliation was right there and Belle did the only thing that she could to ease his suffering…

She took his hand, looping her arm through his. She squeezed it affectionately and encouragingly as if to say—hey, I am right here beside you. This did not in any way affect her temper. Belle was still livid that he didn't stick up alongside of her, but for her to refuse him now would mean another victory for Regina. She would love to see the royal family in a rift and Belle refused to do anything that would give her that satisfaction. Later on, she will speak to Gaston privately, but for now… they were partners in the sight of the Evil Queen and that would have to suffice.

Seeing the display of unity, Regina could only arched her brow with indifference. "How _quaint_," she sneered. "How cute that you two stand next to each other—the _happy_ couple."

Belle didn't like her tone or the flippant way she emphasized the word "happy." What else could this horrid woman have on her agenda? Rumple had warned her that she needed to be careful around Regina. There was no mistaken that she had the uncanny ability to unlock or see through a person and reveal their darkest secrets. As far as Belle knew, she always had her guard up in the short time she had met Regina. Her gut instinct when they met was to keep a tight lid on any weaknesses she might have. Rumple had clammed up and maintained a stoic and indifferent appearance. If he was worried about her, then Belle knew she should be too.

Calling upon her strength, Belle stared at Regina with unwavering magnitude. She would not let this woman get to her. No matter what… she couldn't show her anxiety or fears.

It was the best course of action since Regina had her focus on the petite beauty. She hadn't counted on her lashing out at her, but it took some guts. More so than her sniveling step-brat who high-tailed and ran every time she got near. Of course, things with Snow were changing, but that was beside the point. This Belle… this beloved figurehead was something else.

"I almost forgot," Regina said after a tense moment of silence. "I never once inquired about the health of the baby princess. What was her name again?"

Inwardly, Belle blanched but as a fierce mother lioness… she steadied her countenance. The game wasn't over.

"Lily-Rose," Gaston answered, his reply wary. "She is well. Why do you ask?"

After what Belle told him about the rumors, it was apparent Gaston was now standing up to the threat. Despite what people thought, he did care and love her, which filled Belle with pride that he was finding his backbone. Yet, he had no idea the child he was protecting wasn't his and that only made this situation worse than it was. But right now… Gaston was the only father in Lily-Rose's world and he was doing what any loving father would do. That was enough.

"Lily-Rose," Regina repeated with deliberate delicateness. "It's a very pretty name. I'm glad to hear the princess is well. From what I've been hearing… Well, you know how it is with young children. They can catch some of the nastiest things."

A couple of the soldiers present in the room had their hands moving to the hilts of their swords, their bodies waiting for the orders to take action. Belle shook her head, knowing that these highly trained men would be drowning in their own blood if they were to attack the Evil Queen. No… they needed to stand down. Reluctantly, they slowly withdrew their hands away from their weapons, but all the while keeping a watchful gaze on Regina in case she tried to pull something.

Regina watched the scene with a roll of her eyes. As if they could _really_ stop her.

"Regina, I think it's time for you to leave. You have worn out your welcome," Belle told her. Then on an added note, "And you shouldn't have threatened our daughter."

She snorted. "_Threatened_? If I really wanted to threaten your precious baby, then I would have put some hex on her. Maybe have her prick her finger or some nonsense that would leave her asleep for eternity. Then again, perhaps she's already cursed. The Dark One wouldn't let his enslavement go by without punishment."

"You—" Belle started but Gaston pulled his hand away from hers.

"I believe you didn't hear my wife. The door is over there behind you," Gaston said, pointing to it.

"All right, all right. I can take a hint," Regina said, turning on her heel. But she paused and looked back at the couple. "I wasn't kidding about the Dark One. He will come for you and he will get you where it will hurt the most. Your precious Lily-Rose will be the perfect target, unless you pledge your loyalty to me. I have ways of ensuring the Dark One won't come a-calling and your child and the rest of your kingdom will continue to be safe from any other horrible threat that might come this way. All I ask is that you will stand by my side and you will be greatly rewarded."

"Done," Gaston said, which Belle gave a cry of protest.

"Excellent." Regina's lips curled. "Then it's final. Avonlea will be under my protection and you are free to go about your daily lives." With a bow of her head, Regina waved her hands and she immediately vanished in thin air.

xXx

"Why would you do such a thing? You can't trust her Gaston! And now, we're stuck to do her dirty work with our people being used to Gods know what out there." Belle was frustrated. No. Livid. She was furious that her husband had so readily agreed to be on Regina's side after everything she had done in that Council room.

"I didn't have a choice Belle." His tone was clipped and terse but there was weariness as well. "What would you have me do? She could have easily killed everyone in that room and Lily-Rose if she should wish it. She's powerful."

"She was _goading_ us. I don't believe she would have carried her threats out on us. She would have too much to lose if she did. She wanted to humiliate you and make you unfit to rule, which she wouldn't have succeeded if you stood up to her."

Gaston was pacing and then locked glares with his wife. "Belle, there are some things you don't understand, and frankly, never will. You have no idea how I feel or why I did what I did. As for repairing the damage in our relationship with Regina, I had to say what needed to be said. I'd rather be indebted to her than worry about when the Dark One will come to our door and murder us in our sleep."

"No! Rumple, wouldn't—" Belle slipped with the endearing nickname of her lover's, which didn't go unnoticed by her husband.

"Rumple?" Gaston repeated incredulously.

Sighing, Belle said, "The man had a name. I thought he could use a friend after the way you would often treat him. _And_ he was my protector. I wasn't going to spend my time ignoring him when he was in my presence."

"A friend? Belle, he is the Dark One! He's a madman, a monster! He isn't someone you can rely on in your time of need."

"There was more to him than that," she argued. "He saved us all from death."

"Yes because of _me_!" Gaston roared. "_I_ risked my life in finding that blasted dagger. I risked everything dear to me whenever I ordered a command to that imp. He hated me Belle. He hated that I controlled him and that he couldn't do anything to change that. I saw his eyes. I saw the loathing and the desire to kill me whenever we were in the same room. That _fiend_ was biding his time before he could run free and somehow I was stupid enough to leave the dagger in a place where he had accessed to it. It was my fault not keeping a closer and firmer grip on that dagger, and now the Dark One is out there plotting Gods know what! I can't take the risk Belle regardless of what Regina says or does. She is human… closer to human than the Dark One and I failed to keep him close, but at least I can with her."

Belle's eyes widened at her husband's revelation. All this time… while she was too busy in despair over Rumple leaving her and Lily-Rose, she forgot what his escape might have had on Gaston. Of course he would feel it was his fault. He was the owner of the dagger and Rumple's master. However, she never once asked him how he felt or wondered if Rumple being out there was tearing him apart. She never gave him the comfort he probably needed or the reassurances that nothing bad will happen. Gods, how many nights did he have sleepless ones?

Once more she was feeling torn. On one hand, she was mad he didn't do more to stand up to Regina, but hearing him right now about why he was justified in doing so made sense. She couldn't fault him for siding with a devil that he could anticipate while Rumple was a wild card. Then on the other, she was mad at herself for not giving a damn when Gaston needed it the most and for not coming clean about her regards for Rumple. If her husband knew that the Dark One changed and that he wouldn't harm Avonlea, then he wouldn't have jumped so quickly at Regina's offer.

Of course that meant coming clean about her relationship with Rumple and that she loved him.

"Gaston," Belle said gently, her countenance serious. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I had no idea how you felt. I should have seen it and I—"

"It's no matter," he said, shaking his head. "You were busy with Lily-Rose. That is part of your duties. There is nothing you could have done."

"That's not all." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Gaston, I should have told you beforehand. But believe me when I tell you that we have no need to fear Rumplestiltskin."

Gaston wasn't facing her, which was going to make this somewhat easier to do. She had to be brave. She knew that Gaston put a lot on the line for her daughter, and she prayed that he wouldn't take it out on the little princess. _Be angry at me. Don't turn away from Lily-Rose please_, her mind begged.

"He wouldn't harm us. Or you. Or Lily-Rose."

Gaston gave a sardonic snort and looked over his shoulder at her. "Belle, as much as I appreciate your optimism and your ability to find good in others, there is nothing good about the Dark One. Any impression he gave you was nothing but a trick. He wanted you to believe you were friends, I see that now. It's a smart strategy, one I would have employed if I ever fallen with the enemy. It's the only way to gain their trust so you can make your escape…"

His voice trailed off as if something clicked in his head and he looked at her now with an accusatory glint in his gray eyes. "No… It couldn't… Belle, tell me you didn't…"

"Gaston—"

He backed away from her, shaking his head. "All this time! All this time I thought I was too careless or complacent for not taking greater measures in preventing him from discovering the dagger. But it was you, wasn't it? You knew. You knew where I hid it and he—"

Knowing there was no point in lying, Belle nodded. "I did. I gave him the dagger Gaston."

His jaw flexed and his shoulders were tensed as his body trembled with such force. For a moment, Belle was afraid he would do something he would regret. Seeing the cloudy gaze in his eyes and the clenching of his fists… she wasn't sure what to expect from her husband.

Then he left the room without another word or glance.

Belle didn't remember falling to her knees, but she did. She knew she was lucky he hadn't lashed out in his anger, but it didn't make her feel better that she hurt him. It was bound to happen, it was inevitable. Ever since she met Rumple and fell in love with him, she knew that the day would come when she would have no choice but to crush Gaston's heart.

She knew. She knew and yet the reality still stung like Hell as tears blinded her.

Covering her mouth, Belle sobbed into her palm. She really made a mess and it wouldn't be long before Gaston would put it all together about Lily-Rose's paternity.

Lily-Rose…

She was with Hannah but Belle had to see her.

Lowering her hand, she stood up and was surprised to realize her legs weren't weak or heavy like she assumed it would be after such a confrontation. Then, like magic, it clicked.

She mourned what her actions done to Gaston, but she couldn't feel sorry for herself. She knew full well what her decisions were and the consequences that would follow once she found out she was pregnant. All this time she was trying to spare everyone's feelings, even Rumple's, but it was imminent that someone was going to be burned. There was no avoiding that now and she had to push on.

Rubbing her eyes and wiping away the stray tears, Belle walked out with her head held high as she sought out Hannah.

She found them playing with her dolls in the nursery. As soon as Belle entered, Hannah looked up smiling at her mistress but then frowned. Something didn't feel right. Yet, Belle didn't speak a word and glided across the room where Lily-Rose beamed at her mother in greeting.

Belle picked her up and hugged her close. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, feeling so much calmer now with her daughter in her embrace.

"Milady?" Hannah spoke softly. "Is everything all right?"

Belle pulled her head back and gazed into Lily-Rose's big, wide brown eyes. "Yes. Everything is all right Hannah." Running a tender touch through her hair, Belle turned to her friend. "Gaston knows I helped Rumple escape."

Hannah gasped. "D-does he know—?"

"No. Not yet," Belle said. "But eventually he will become suspicious. I can't keep lying to him anymore. It's not fair for all of us."

"I understand." Hannah nodded. "But milady… Didn't the fairy tell you that he is locked up?"

"Yes. Rumple is somewhere out there. And I know that I cannot go out and search for him without someone figuring out that Lily-Rose is special. She will be a target and I refuse to put her in any more danger than she already is given with the Evil Queen's visit. I have to know for sure where Rumple is being kept so we can go to him at once. It's the only way."

"How will you know?"

Belle shrugged. "I have to keep my faith that Nova will find out for me. I know Rumple. He wasn't captured on purpose. He planned it somehow or he knew it would happen. Anyways, it couldn't have been a trick or else it would be too easy for it happen. Something else was done to make sure he was good and trapped. And if that's the case then I will need to know how to free him."

"I take it you will return to the library again?"

Belle grinned. "Of course. Where else will I find my answers?"

xXx

Her search this time around ended up much more satisfactory than the search on fairies. The only way to capture someone magical was by magical means. And for that someone being the Dark One he wasn't as invincible like most people believed. Even he had a weakness and it happened to be one of the strangest of things—magical squid ink.

The very idea of squid ink being the one thing to trap a force like the Dark One was downright laughable. Yet, here in her books, the texts were adamant the properties of the ink would bind the person using it or touching it. Of course, squid ink wasn't widely available everywhere. It was a rare substance and one that was difficult to collect.

But not so for whoever imprisoned Rumple. They found a way.

As for freeing someone… it read that eventually the affects wore off. That was good news, but once it did… how could they keep him locked up without repeatedly using the squid ink on him?

"Another spell," Belle mused aloud. All these spells and magic was starting to become a headache, but Belle couldn't give up. At least now that she knew the squid ink was probably used against him she could ask Nova when she came around the next time. Perhaps by then she would have new information to share about Blue and her plans for Lily-Rose.

Fortunately, she didn't have to wait long.

Nova was waiting by the window to the library as soon as Belle closed her book. She grinned and got up to let her friend inside. Since the library afforded so much privacy it made sense for the fairy to sneak in without being caught by one of guards. Once she was inside, Nova waved her wand over her head so she was about Belle's height.

"It's wonderful to see you again Nova," Belle greeted. Noticing the fairy was teeming with energy and a huge smile so big that it covered her face, the Queen giggled as she asked, "I take it things went well with Dreamy?"

Lately, Nova and Dreamy have been sneaking out of their respective homes to meet for mini-dates. Every time they met the night before, Nova would come right away to see Belle so she could share how the evening went. It would seem this one was another success.

"Oh, Belle! It was _incredible_," Nova gushed. "We met at Firefly Hill last night and it was magnificent as always with the fireflies lighting up the night sky and… and… he kissed me!"

Belle clapped her hands together as she squealed with delight with her friend. "I'm so happy for you Nova!"

"Me too," she admitted, her cheeks blushing with joy. "I've never been happier in my life until that moment. It was so perfect. And you want to know what else? Dreamy told me that he would like to see the world someday and he would like to share it with me! I can't believe it! Part of me has longed to see what the world beyond the Enchanted Forest is like and it might come true! Dreamy said he would love to sail all over and it got me thinking—he might not be able to get access to a ship, but I could find one that would do the job right. I thought I would surprise him! Isn't that a good idea?"

"I think it's fabulous," Belle told her. "Do you know when you will go?"

"We haven't planned the actual date yet, but it will be soon. I can't believe that this is happening. I still feel like I will wake up from this dream."

"Love will do that to you," the beauty revealed with a soft smile. "I will miss you when you leave."

"As I with you; of course, I don't know how I will break this to Blue. It will interrupt my training, but I'll resume once Dreamy and I return… Oh no!" Nova exclaimed. "I forgot! Blue has me watching over you and Lily-Rose! If I leave…"

"She could send another fairy," Belle finished.

"Yes," Nova concurred. "I don't want to do that to you. If I leave and Blue changes her mind about the child…"

"Exactly. But it'll be all right. She hasn't done anything yet and you should go with Dreamy. This is the chance to make your dreams come true with the man—er, dwarf of your dreams. I would hate for you to miss that and later regret not going."

"Yes but Belle," Nova sighed. "There will be other times to travel. Lily-Rose needs protection and I've offered to provide mine whenever needed. I can't go back on my word." Her earlier expression of happiness and joy gave way to her crestfallen visage. "I'll tell Dreamy that now isn't a good time. He'll understand."

Belle felt bad that her friend was putting aside her happiness for the well-being of her daughter. While it was comforting to know that Nova truly cared for Lily-Rose, at the same time, Belle knew Nova should spend more time with her True Love. After all, how many times does that happen for someone? And she reasoned the odds for the Blue Fairy to come after her child were slim since she hasn't made a move thus far. But could she take that risk?

The answer was simple: no.

Not when her daughter's life was on the line. Once Lily-Rose was safe and she frees Rumple… then Belle will feel much better.

"I'm sure he will," Belle assured her, placing her hand on her arm. "Now, I have something to share with you. Maybe you can fill in the blanks afterwards."

Belle relayed what she discovered about the squid ink and asked Nova if that was the thing used to trap the Dark One.

"Yes. If Blue kept any, then she would have used it for that purpose," Nova said confidently. "Sorry. I know you love him Belle, but the Dark One… he is evil."

"Perhaps he had been. But he's changed a lot. He loves me. I know he does and he loves our daughter. And he has a son out there that he also loves very much. A truly evil person would not be able to love like that."

"Of course. I have no doubt that is true, but convincing Blue is another story."

"Well, I don't plan on that. I do plan on freeing Rumple. What else do you know and did you find where he's kept?"

Nova sadly shook her head. "I'm afraid I don't. Blue has his whereabouts kept sealed and chained. She won't tell anyone. All I know is that she did say that he was under the watch of someone very trustworthy and that we need not fear from him again."

Belle's hopes deflated. She knew that there was a chance that Blue wouldn't reveal everything to her fellow fairy sisters, but what does this fairy has to gain? What was her angle?

"Thank you Nova. At least he's alive and safe, which is comforting considering the visit we had with the Evil Queen."

"The Evil Queen?" Nova repeated. "She was here?"

Belle nodded. "Yes. My husband made the mistake in offering Avonlea's friendship and alliance with her. She came to reaffirm the alliance still stands."

"Oh dear," Nova murmured.

"Yes. It was no easy acceptance but she implied that something could happen to Lily-Rose, and… there was no other choice. We had to stand by our word. It's a shame that the Blue Fairy hadn't used the squid ink on her rather than Rumple. He's the lesser of evil as far as I'm concerned."

Belle's eyes then lit up. "Wait! Is it possible to find this squid ink so we can use it on her?"

Nova thought about it. "I don't know… I can check, of course. But that is a good idea. If the Evil Queen can be bound and powerless, then her Curse won't happen."

Belle's brows rose to her hairline. She almost forgot! "I was thinking of using it if she threatens my child again. Not right away."

Nova frowned, not sure if she heard her correctly. "Are you saying you would rather wait?"

"I'm saying there is no point in acting too hasty," Belle amended. "Regina does need to be stop. But we have to keep our wits about ourselves and attack when the right opportune moment presents itself. Thank you again Nova. This has been helpful and I wish you and Dreamy the very best in whatever you decide."

Nova beamed. "Thank you Belle. If I do go with him, then I'll make sure to say goodbye first. If it weren't for you… I would still think he never liked me."

Belle smiled in return. "It's my pleasure. Once you find love, you never stop fighting for it."

"Never stop fighting for it," Nova echoed with a pronounced nod. "I like the sound of it. I'll see you around Belle! Give Lily-Rose my love for me."

"I will," Belle said as Nova shrunk herself back to fairy size. Then in a flash, she was gone.

Taking a deep breath, Belle looked back at her books. _Oh Rumple. If only I had a sign on what to do next. I want our family to be reunited, but at what cost? I can't have you lose your chances of finding Bae. I would never forgive myself if you never had the chance to make it right with him. _

xxXXxx

_Present_

Rumple winced as his son scrutinized his fiancée carefully and he was about to correct him, but he couldn't seem to find his voice. Just seeing his son after all this time… it was enough to render him speechless for once. He couldn't believe this was finally happening, and so far, Bae wasn't demanding him to leave. That had to be counted towards progress for something.

When Rumple didn't say anything, Belle stepped up. "There was no deal," she told him truthfully. "I'm Rumple's fiancée and this is your sister, Lily-Rose, Baelfire."

Hearing the name had the other man flinching. "That's not my name. Not anymore," he said. "It's Neal."

"Neal," Belle amended. "I'm glad to meet you. Rumple has told me so much about you and as you can see… Lily-Rose has been dying to meet you as well."

No longer wishing to be silent, Lily-Rose wriggled out of her parents' grasps so she could hug her brother's leg. The impact caught him off-balanced as his hands went up in the air, his countenance not sure what to do. It would have been comical were it not for the tense emotions running through son and father.

"I always wanted a brother. I hope you wanted a sister. Papa said you did and we can play together and share stories and—" Lily-Rose brattled on without a care that there was anything wrong. She was just finally happy to meet her big brother after all this time and she couldn't wait to show him all her toys and dollies when they go home. Maybe even a magic trick or two.

"Whoa," Bae—Neal backed away and finally looked at his father. "This is for real?"

Knowing this was his chance, Rumple nodded. "Indeed it is. There was no deal, Bae. Belle and I fell in love and well…" He waved his hands as to demonstrate this was the result. "Bae… I—"

There was so much to say, and yet, he couldn't seem to decide what to say first. There was so much running through his head and all those hours spent rehearsing on what he would say… it all seemed to have vanished when Bae showed up in that doorway. But he knew what he should say at the beginning, even if his son didn't want to hear him out… at least he could say this one thing.

"Bae—"

"Neal," his son corrected coldly. "It's Neal. Not Bae. Not Baelfire. That kid died a long time ago."

He hit its target with those bitter and cruel words, but Rumple couldn't back down. He had to do this. For his sake and the sake of saving whatever relationship he might have with him.

"Neal," Rumple said, the sound of it not at all right on his tongue. "I'm so sorry. I never should have lost you. I never should have been a coward. I was wrong to do what I did and I can't begin to tell you how much I have regretted that moment."

"Why don't you say what you really did? Like letting me go, dropping me, _abandoning_ me?"

"Yes." Rumple didn't tremble as he looked him square in the eyes. "Yes I did those things. I'm not proud of it or happy. I'm sorry, son. I'm so sorry." Tears welled up in his eyes as he took a step forward, but Bae—Neal—moved away.

"Bae," Lily-Rose said, her voice suddenly childish and shy. "Aren't you happy to see us? See Papa?"

It was then he realized he still had the toddler wrapped around him. He was at a loss what to do with her so Belle quickly acted. She went over and whispered into her daughter's ear as she pried her fingers loose from Neal's leg. Lily-Rose was shaking by the time Belle freed him and she stood up with her child held protectively in her embrace. Lily-Rose may not be the child she should be… she desperately wanted her Papa happy again with her brother in the picture. And the fact that this wasn't going the way like she had imagined… well, it was upsetting as she buried her face into her mother's curls.

Immediately, Neal seemed guilty for making the little girl cry. Belle could tell he was sorry and she offered him a smile of assurance. "We understand. It's a lot to take in Neal. I wish we could have called to let you know, but there was no way we could have done that."

"I—" Neal shook his head. "This is bizarre. When she said there was you guys… I had to see it with my own eyes. But I still can't believe…" Snapping his attention back to Belle, he asked again but in a pleading tone. "Are you absolutely sure this isn't some kind of deal? Because if my father said or did anything—"

"No, no. Neal," Belle said calmly. "It wasn't like that. I do love him very much. And you have to know… he's changed. He's not the same man that you knew. He's different and he's here to set things right. As for me and Lily-Rose, we would like to get to know you. But that's another story, a very long story, but one I hope I get the chance to share." Nodding towards her fiancé, she continued. "But you should talk to him. Don't punish him. He has come a long way to fix things with you. All I ask is that you give him a chance. I know we're strangers and it's a lot for me to ask of you, but it would be greatly appreciative if you tried."

The two men were looking at her with such bewilderment and she couldn't help but blush. "You two need some time alone. The rest of us will leave you be, but Neal. If you can find it in your heart to forgive Rumple, then I know he and I will love it if you can meet us for dinner tonight. Think about it. We're staying at the Carlyle and we have reservations at six. If you come, then we'll know we can make this work. If not… well, it won't be easy but we'll accept and respect your wishes. Ms. Swann? Henry?"

Emma came from around the corner with Henry in back of her. The same queer look was on her face, but her knuckles were white as she gripped Henry's right arm as to keep him from out of sight. Of course, the young Mr. Mills was having none of it. He came all this way to help Mr. Gold find his son and he wanted so much to get a peek at the enigmatic Baelfire from his book.

"Keep going Henry," Emma mumbled low enough for her son to hear, desperate to leave this apartment, but Henry was stubborn. Stopping in his tracks, he looked at his mother with disbelief.

"What's the big deal? I just want to see what Baelfire looks like." Henry pulled out of her grasp and ran up to Neal with a huge grin on his face. "Wow. I can't believe it! You're really Baelfire, aren't you?"

Clearly taken aback, Neal glanced from the dark-haired boy to his father. "Hold on… I have a brother too?"

Rumple blanched as did the Savior but the imp was quick to respond. "No! Henry's not mine. He's…"

"Mine," Emma finished softly as she sidled over to the young boy and put her arm around his shoulder. Her gaze was riveted on Neal as the two adults stared at each other with a look that clearly read there was something there. Something personal.

Yet, it was the dream catcher by the window that captured Emma's attention as she slowly walked towards it, mesmerized, before her focus snapped back to the owner.

"You kept it?" she asked quietly.

Before he could answer, Rumple looked back and forth at them. "Wait… you two know each other?"

Their faces said it all and Belle's eyes widened as she looked at Henry, who was unaware of the fact that something was amiss. If anything, he was intrigued to have finally met the Dark One's son… the one that inspired him to create the Dark Curse.

"I can't believe I'm meeting you Baelfire! This is so cool!" The eleven-year-old was enamored and it wasn't until he realized that his mother wasn't sharing the same enthusiasm as he that he knew something was wrong. "Mom? Are you okay?"

"How old is he?" Neal asked, his voice hitching.

"It doesn't matter," the Savior whispered. "You're here to speak to your father. Leave Henry out of this."

"Hey, kid. How old are you?" Neal asked again, this time to Henry.

"Don't answer him Henry," Emma pleaded.

"Eleven. Why?" He was confused as to why his Mom was acting so weird and why Baelfire was so interested in his age. And why wasn't Mr. Gold speaking up? Or Belle for that matter? Was there something he was missing?

"_Eleven_." Neal ran a nervous hand through his hair. "He's _eleven_?" Bewilderedly, he stared at Emma, the one woman he never stopped thinking about for the last twelve years. And now… "Is he-?"

Before he could finish his question, Emma was pushing Henry towards Belle. "Get him out of here," she begged the other woman, wanting nothing more to get out of this nightmare.

Yet, Henry evaded his mother's futile attempts and stepped right into the center so he could look at all the adults. "Okay, what is going on? Why are you all acting so weird?"

Belle hugged her daughter tighter, knowing this wasn't going to end well, but it was the right thing to do. "You need to tell him Emma," she encouraged the blonde. "He has a right to know. You know that."

"Mom?"

Emma sighed. Knowing full well that Belle was right, but she wasn't ready to do this. Not now and certainly not like this. Yet, what can she do? There was no way she could run from this or deny it wasn't what it looked like.

Taking a deep breath, she turned on her heel to look at Henry. She didn't break eye contact as this would dash all his previous notions about her being the hero, the good guy.

"Henry, Neal here… He's your father."

xxXXxx

_Avonlea_

Later that evening, Belle had already put Lily-Rose to bed when she sat down in front of her vanity to brush her hair. As the wiry bristles swept across her curls, Belle couldn't help but ponder her next move. The Evil Queen was plotting something all right, and she couldn't figure out what that purpose was. Yet, her mind kept drawing back to what Regina said about Lily-Rose.

Did she know who Lily-Rose's father is?

The Blue Fairy mentioned about sensing the dark magic within her daughter and Nova had repeated the same thing too. If the two fairies could sense the power in the child, then was it possible that Regina did as well?

Belle shivered at the idea. If Regina knew Rumple was the father… No, she mentally shook her head. _There is no way she could know. Regina might have magical powers, but she isn't a magical creature like the fairies. There would be no way for her to know if Lily-Rose was Gaston's or not._

However, as comforting as the thought was, Belle saw the importance that she should plan ahead in case Lily-Rose's safety was jeopardized. The last thing she wanted was that witch to come near her. And that meant she would also have to tell Gaston the truth.

She stopped mid-brush and stared at her reflection. So many times she had rehearsed this speech in her head. Regardless of how many times she went over the many scenarios this conversation could lead, Belle knew there would be no escaping the ultimate heartbreak and devastation that would show on his face. Despite their differences and difference in opinions, Gaston was a good man. He cared for her and he brought a lot of good to Avonlea. Of course, all of his work was thrown back in his face with Regina's interference. Belle hoped it wouldn't backfire on him. The people did adore him and it would crush him to know he lost favor among their people.

_Although not as much as his wife leaving him and for learning his daughter isn't his_, her traitorous mind whispered.

None of this was supposed to happen. Belle was following her duty to unite two kingdoms and save it from the ogres. She hadn't expected to fall in love with someone else. And now that original duty would have to be exposed as the sham as it was since Belle never had feelings for Gaston. Then again, if she had followed her heart in the first place and ran off with Rumple when she had her chance… no one would be in this situation.

Yet, torn she had been between what she wanted and what was expected of her as a Queen. She knew that a good leader had to learn to make sacrifices, and Gods know she had made plenty in her short lifespan. However, it wasn't just Belle anymore she had to think about. She had Lily-Rose to consider and what was best for the little princess. The last thing Belle wanted for her daughter was to marry out of duty and not for love. Not only that but she also wanted her to know her real father. At least a life with Rumplestiltskin would allow Lily-Rose to marry whoever she wishes without the burden of a crown to weigh her down.

Setting her brush down, Belle stared at herself. "You know what must be done," she told her mirrored image. "The time has come for you to decide and there's only one person who can do that. No one controls my fate but me."

"Sounds like you're prepared to do battle."

"Gaston," Belle said, seeing her husband's tall and lanky shape standing in the doorway. Her tone was full of surprise, which could be expected given their last conversation wasn't pleasant. After all, he just recently learned that it was Belle, his wife, who helped the Dark One escape. The last thing she expected was to have him come to her room at this hour.

"I know I had not requested an audience and that I'm intruding on your privacy, but may I enter?"

Exhaustion laced his voice but there was a twinge of hope that lurked in his gray eyes as he gazed at her for her answer. Belle looked over to the crib where Lily-Rose slept and knew he couldn't be here for that kind of visit, but then again… it had been a long time and she has denied him ever since Lily-Rose was born.

Shaking her head slightly, Belle rose from her spot. "I'm sorry Gaston. I'm tired and this isn't the time for—"

"No!" he interrupted hastily. Then looking sheepish, he ran a hand through his hair. "I'm not here for _that_. Not with…" He motioned to the sleeping baby. "No… I came to talk. That is—if you're not tired for that."

Surprise flashed in her eyes. "Yes. I can talk."

Being on the cautious side, Belle led her husband to her personal parlor connected to her room. She left the door ajar in case Lily-Rose called out to her and sat down on the settee. Gaston sat opposite of her and rested his hands in his lap, although the position was awkward on him. She waited patiently for him to speak.

It took Gaston a couple of attempts with some throat clearing and uncomfortable shifting of his weight before he opened his mouth.

"I had some time to think. While your admission about playing a part in freeing the Dark One was… _distressing_, I think I get why you did it."

"You do?" Belle asked. Had he figured it out? Did he know she loved Rumple?

"Yes," he said. "You never liked the fact the Dark One was doing my bidding. It was only natural for you to want freedom for him. And… he knew that and played the victim well to the point where he made you believe you were friends. I must admit, I fell for it as well when you insisted he would do well in protecting you. I didn't think he would but seeing how protective he was… well, I trusted your judgment. He did a good job in protecting you and there were opportunities for him to turn against us and you, and didn't. He was biding his time it would seem. I don't blame you Belle. You were misled by the imp so I can no longer stay mad at you. I have only myself to blame for allowing it to happen. If I stuck with my instincts, then he would have remained in the basement."

Belle was dumbfounded. Gaston was actually blaming _himself_ in this. "Gaston—"

"This isn't easy for me to admit Belle. I don't like flaws and I try not to have them, but I made a mistake in thinking I could have it all. I had no idea it was Regina who was the ugly old hag who told me about the Dark One's dagger. I really didn't. It wasn't until that day when she came after your father's passing that I found out the truth."

"She blackmailed you," Belle breathed in understanding. That explained why he had been quick to defend Regina and offer Avonlea's friendship and assistance.

"I couldn't let the kingdom know how I unwittingly allowed myself to be tricked so. I know Regina has done many unspeakable deeds and I wish to the Gods I was much stronger to reveal what kind of monster she really is, but I couldn't risk it. I couldn't risk losing the people and you." He looked up at Belle with pleading eyes. "I was a knight. I had honor. I fought for the weak and protected many. I even won your hand and earned your father's blessing. But that had been a lie and I became King under false pretenses. Now all of Avonlea knows the truth. Regina won't attack here not with our so-called friendship. But it won't prevent the people from attacking a false king. I can't have you or Lily-Rose in the way if it came down to it. I won't be able to live with myself if something bad happens to the two of you."

"Gaston—" Tears stuck to her eyelashes. "You don't mean—"

"It's the only way Belle," he insisted. "I'll stay and defend what's left of your father's kingdom. I promised I would and I won't break my word on that."

"No. There is another way," she heard herself say. "I can't leave you here alone."

"Belle this isn't open for debate."

"Yes it is," she said firmly. "Regina tricked you. But the people love you and will stand by your side. It won't be easy with our renewed friendship with her, but it could work to our advantage."

"Belle. You have to listen to reason. There is no other way. Besides, they love me only because they love you more. You are their Queen. You have done so much good that part of me feels they won't see you as responsible. But I can't take that chance that will be enough to protect you and Lily-Rose. You should go to the summer palace where it would be much safer."

He was giving her an out. He was allowing her to flee with Lily-Rose and Belle could run away to find Rumple. It was too good to be true! And yet…

Gazing at her husband, she saw the fear and desperation on his countenance. He wanted to save them—his family—and the lie were ripping her in two. It was clear he thought he was doing right and with such a powerful enemy like Regina… the right thing to do would accept her terms. With Rumple, it would only require making a deal.

The mother and the lover were torn. On one side, Belle should take Lily-Rose and flee. But would running and hiding be the right course of action? Regina might be able to find them with magic and then what? They would be back in the line of danger, which was what they were trying to avoid. The other side was saying to flee and find Rumple. But he was locked away and there were hundreds of places he could be imprisoned. If Belle and Lily-Rose were to search, then it would be a matter of time before someone would discover them or figure out their motive.

Either way… there was a high risk of being captured.

However, another side, the hero, was chiming in and the heroic thing would be to stay and fight. Avonlea was as much as her home and Lily-Rose's and she would be disappointing the people if she were to run away. What kind of hero does that?

At one point, Belle became the hero by accepting Gaston's proposal. And now, the hero was being called upon again. A sacrifice had to be made. As much as Belle longed to reunite with her lover and her child's father, she knew he had a plan in motion. She could only trust that when the time came… Rumple will come looking for her and Lily-Rose in this other world.

He had to or else she will find him herself. And when she does, she will definitely have a little heart-to-heart chat with him.

"Perhaps the summer palace will be safer, but…" Belle said, looking at him fully in the eyes. "I'm not leaving. My place is here. With you and my people."

"Belle, I didn't mean this was open for discussion. I want you and Lily-Rose to go. It's the only way."

"No it's not Gaston. I get to decide. Not you. I understand your concerns and while I know you may not like it or agree with me; I am Queen of this kingdom and my word does have the final say. We shall stay. And now, I believe it's time we retire for the evening. We haven't seen the last of Regina, but we need to be fresh-eyed and ready in case she tries to catch us off-guard again."

Gaston could only gape in stunned bewilderment as Belle stood regally and exited with the same grace as befitting as a leader and Queen.

Shaking his head, he muttered, "Well, I should have seen that coming."

xXx

"Are you mad?!"

Clearly, Hannah didn't agree with her lady. As soon as the outburst came out of her, the maid did look sheepish but her lady insisted on honesty and honesty is what she got.

"With everything that fairy Nova has told you and the Evil Queen digging her claws into Avonlea… you're going to stay here with the princess?"

"I must Hannah. While hiding seems like a good idea, I fear it will only carry severe consequences, which I'm not ready to pay. I have to keep my faith that in the end… everything will work out the way it should."

"Then what?" Hannah asked.

"Time will tell." Belle reached for her dear friend's hands and gave them a reassuring squeeze. "Do not fret Hannah. I promise everything will work out."

"I wish I could say the same," the other girl mumbled.

"Mommy!" Lily-Rose exclaimed, tugging on her mother's skirts as she pointed to a butterfly that flew across the garden's path.

"I see, my heart," Belle said, a smile pulling at her lips. "Very pretty, isn't it?"

Lily-Rose giggled as she scampered off to chase it.

"Not too far!" Belle shouted as her daughter slowed her pace and then stopped. The butterfly was already leagues ahead of her, but it didn't stop her as her arms reached out in front of her.

Closing her eyes, Lily-Rose scrunched her face up in deep concentration and pensiveness.

"Oh no," Hannah said. "Not again."

"What do you mean?" Belle asked.

"There is something I've been meaning to tell you…"

Whatever Hannah was going to say was cut off abruptly as both women watched as Lily-Rose disappeared in a small puff.

"Lily-Rose!" Belle cried as she grabbed her dress and took off running, but nearly fell over when the silly little imp reappeared closer to the butterfly.

"She learned a new trick," Hannah tried explaining. "I told her not to do it. You wouldn't like it."

"Indeed." Belle's heart was beating erratically as she moved closer and scooped her up. "Don't ever do that again! Lily-Rose that is not funny. You had mommy scared there."

"I didn't mean to," she said. "I wanted to catch the butterfly."

Belle clutched Lily-Rose tighter to her chest, looking around anxiously to make sure no one else was nearby to see what the princess did. Thankfully, they and Hannah were alone.

"That's enough fresh air for today," Belle decided. Turning around, she held her daughter all the way back to the castle with the ever faithful Hannah trailing behind. It was only until they were inside that Belle loosened up her hold.

If Lily-Rose could teleport the way Regina and Rumple could… Belle shivered at the idea if the wrong person were to see. Perhaps, she should start thinking of ways to help her daughter control these urges to do magic. She figured she would talk to Nova about it the next time she came around. Belle knew she could trust her to help Lily-Rose and maybe even teach her a thing or two about magic.

Until then, it was best to play it safe. At least in the library Lily-Rose wouldn't be able to get into that much mischief. Belle was grateful that she took after her with the same love for books. Lily-Rose would be captivated by stories all day and night and she wouldn't give poor Hannah a heart attack with her disappearing act.

Meanwhile, Belle was helping Gaston with damage control. After Regina's unceremonious revelation about the dagger, the Council members were in an uproar over the next course of action. And… about their King as well.

It pained Belle for them to talk out about her husband in such derogatory words and calling to question about his leadership skills. It seemed that all the past good he had done for Avonlea was forgotten and all these old miserly men could focus on was using Gaston as a scapegoat. And damn Regina had provided the fodder for such accusations.

As for Gaston, something in their conversation from the previous night seemed to have snapped him out of whatever funk he was in and he stood up for himself. With his gray eyes alit with fire, he met each question head on with a response of his own, defending his past decisions and explaining his side of the story on how he was tricked.

"Should I have admitted that once I learned the truth it was Regina? Yes. I should have. I see that now but there was more to it. I was thinking only of Avonlea's best interests. At the time, I believed I was doing the right thing in accepting her terms of friendship. As of right now, I have spoken with my wife and I see the errors of my earlier judgment. I wish I could go back and change what I've said and done in that regard, but alas, there is no going back. Only forward. And forward we must go if we want to hold our own against the Evil Queen."

Belle smiled with pride for him. She knew it took a lot for him to be humble about his mistakes, but she could see that his countenance no longer held the heavy burden of his guilty silence. It was progress and she knew she was making the right decision by standing at his side. And Gaston appreciated her support as he quickly glanced in her direction with a boyish grin in his eyes.

Of course, not everyone was in accord with the King's words.

"You expect us to accept such an apology? What about the rest of the people? How do you think they are going to feel, knowing that their King had lied to them? And if the Evil Queen comes demanding our young men and boys to fight for her… what then? Are you going to offer them up as some peace offering because that 'might' be the best interest for the kingdom?"

"Of course not!" Gaston shot back. "I can assure you and the people that I will not hand over our men or boys to her."

"You say that now. But what of later? You might have a change of heart and decide that is the best course of action. No your highness. There has to be a better solution, and I for one, am not willing to wait around to see what you might do."

Instantly, the roar of men's voices clambered all over with shaking of fists and pounding the table in agreement.

"I say our King should leave Avonlea! If he's not here, then the Evil Queen won't have any reason for returning!"

As the thunderous shouts swept across the room there was a single voice that rose over the masses, demanding for attention all at once.

"Enough!" Belle's crystal clear voice bellowed throughout the chamber. That stopped the men as they all faced the petite woman standing tall with her bright blue eyes falling on each and every one. "This is your King you are speaking to! You have no right to judge him when you, yourselves, have failed to do your duty and take action. You forget… what you say about Gaston also reflects on me, your Queen, as well."

The elder who called for Gaston's exile looked to the fiery beauty. "Your majesty, we know you're not responsible. You like the rest of us were duped."

"Duped is implying that my husband knew of Regina's deception all along," Belle deadpanned with a cool glare. "He made a mistake in judgment. I'm sure that the rest of you cannot deny you have made such ones before. So do not pretend to be the martyr or the completely innocent in this matter. As far as I'm concerned, some of you have made poor decisions while advising my father. Did he or I call for your banishment from Avonlea? No. You were forgiven and continued to serve with your post. You should do the same as Gaston is your King. As for all of Avonlea—we must stand together, not apart if we are going to overcome this obstacle."

A few rounds of applause and consent filled the room. The elder who spoke out slowly sank into his chair, thoroughly chastened.

They still had a long road ahead of them, but Belle hoped that in time Gaston would not be met with such resistance. As for the people themselves… Well, there were complaints about his actions, but for the most part… the people were ready and willing to forgive their King. Belle, in part, wondered if her never-ending support had done the trick in maintaining the loyalty of Avonlea. As long as she and Gaston (and Lily-Rose) stood side-by-side as family… then they have the chance for continuing the strong bonds of love and loyalty in the kingdom.

With one crisis averted, Belle knew they had to have a plan for Regina. She had no doubt in her mind that the Evil Queen will return for more mischief and she didn't want to wait around and see what could happen. The last thing she wanted was for Avonlea to start a war, yet every venue she explored all seemed to result in possible conflict of armies. How could they break the alliance and fight Regina without calling for arms?

It was then Belle kept turning her mind towards the Curse. As soon as it was cast, then all of this will be done. But what afterwards? Will this new world carry over the old grudges and new fights? She wished she had learned more about the Dark Curse when Rumple was still there, but even the little he did share wasn't enough for comfort. And with him out of the picture presently… how could Belle encourage Regina to cast the Curse sooner?

One thing for certain, Belle knew Time was the only thing that could work in their favor or against them. She just didn't know how it would work or if she was fooling herself in thinking that the Curse will solve all of Avonlea's problems.

She remembered Rumple telling her how the Curse would transport everyone to a land without magic so that could very well work in her favor in regards to Regina. But once there… what then? What would become of all the kingdoms and the people? And since it was a Curse… how would it be broken? Rumple did stress how important it was for Snow and Charming to end up together. Well, the two were married and the former outlaw princess was pregnant. If anything, this would be the perfect time for Regina to attack with her enemy in such a vulnerable state. Yet, the Evil Queen had not made the final move…

Belle's mind continued to mull over the facts. Snow and Charming married and with child. Rumple had said they were each other's True Love and that it was the most powerful magic of all. She could only assume that this might be the key to break the Curse. In fact, in all of Belle's books she found that in all of her stories that every curse can be broken.

That got her wondering about Rumple's own Curse. Could the Dark One be broken too? There was extremely little she knew about it and from what Rumple told her still had plenty of missing blanks. She knew he was purposefully avoiding the whole truth, and she could only suspect it was something she wouldn't like or she would disagree with and he would be right in that assumption. Yet the past was in the past and she couldn't blame him for the deeds he had done before she met him. He can, however, do things differently. But there was one thing that was nagging her and it was his Curse and the idea of True Love.

Now, Belle felt in her heart that they were each other's True Loves. There could be no other explanation for how she fell for him so hard and so swiftly. Not to mention how right it felt to be with him. She had heard how it was True Love's kiss that awakened Snow from a sleeping curse and it made her think about her relationship. She and Rumple kissed many times, made love just as much… So why didn't anything change for him?

Maybe they weren't True Love, but Belle couldn't imagine herself being with anyone else. Of course, she was married but it didn't feel the same. She had no romantic feelings for Gaston, but she did feel it was the right thing to stay with him during this difficult time. Gaston needed her and she couldn't abandon him. When things were better and the threat was gone, then and only then Belle will do the actual right thing and cut ties off with her husband so they could live their lives. And she will find Rumple and they along with Lily-Rose and Bae will live happily ever after.

Until then, Belle made sure her daughter knew some things about her father. Lily-Rose loved her stories and often requested to hear more about the adventures of the spinner-turned-wizard. Perhaps on some level, Lily-Rose knew the identity all along and wanted to hear more about him. She was almost a year old and while she was now tolerating Gaston's presence… he wasn't exactly the person Lily-Rose would actively seek out. Belle knew she was quite intelligent for her age, and wondered if her magic made her aware she had no connection to the former knight. Of course, Lily-Rose wouldn't say and she dutifully called Gaston "father." But even that didn't carry the same warmth or love when she called Belle "mommy."

Still, it gave Belle food for thought. And speaking of things magical…

Lily-Rose was by the window in the library, her hands splayed against the glass. "Mommy! Mommy! Nova!" she cheerfully exclaimed.

Belle grinned. She was thinking of her friend and was wondering how things were going with her and Dreamy. The last time they spoke, Nova was telling her how they wanted to run away and see the world together. Did this mean they were going to go through with the plan?

Belle unlatched the window so the fairy could slip in. Nova immediately enlarged herself and her visage caused Belle's heart to plummet.

Something wasn't right.

Before Belle could ask, the fairy put on her usual smiling face as she bent down to greet the little princess properly with a big hug. She proceeded to listen to Lily-Rose's latest events of the day, even taking in delight at the pictures she had drawn. Belle bided her time as Nova spent time with the little girl until Lily-Rose decided she was done and began to yawn, indicating it was nap time. Belle called for Hannah to come pick her up and then she was able to speak to Nova freely.

Yet, the fairy beat her to the punch. "I have some new information about the Curse," Nova said, her smile dropping from her countenance. "It was kind of why I haven't been around much. There has been so much buzzing around that Blue hasn't been keeping track as much like she usually does with our assigned duties. And… I've been doing some snooping and eavesdropping. Typically, it hasn't been anything exciting but Blue left to meet with Snow, her husband, and their friends about the Evil Queen. That was when Rumplestiltskin was brought up. There is a way to break the Curse."

Belle knew already the Curse would be broken for him to find his son, but she feigned surprise just the same. "How?"

"Snow and Charming's daughter," Nova revealed. "He knew it was a girl. He told them she will be the savior and in twenty-eight years she will come to break the Curse."

So it did involve the child! Belle couldn't believe her luck at figuring it out, but at the same time it did make her stop and think about Lily-Rose. If Rumple and she did turn out to be True Love… could Lily-Rose break the Curse too? But it was Nova's wording that gave her pause. "Wait. Did you say she 'will come'? Won't she be with her family?"

"No." Nova shook her head. "I couldn't catch all the details but the Dark One said the savior will arrive alone. You can imagine how her parents feel yet there could be a way to beat that part of the prophecy. You see, there's this tree—very rare and magical—that has the properties to become a portal. Not to people have heard of this because most of these trees have been destroyed. But there is only one left and it will take the princess to the land without magic. A carpenter has been enlisted to take this tree and turn it into a wardrobe so she can be transported. The only problem is that its magic can send only one person so Snow is going through it so her daughter won't be alone."

Belle frowned. That was some loophole all right. She was glad to hear there was an option so the child wouldn't be parentless. She didn't think Rumple would allow such a thing to happen when his own son was separated from him. Yet, the idea that the tree could only send one person seemed pretty ominous.

"That is good news. So I take it that the Blue Fairy doesn't have Lily-Rose set in her sights anymore?"

"I don't think so. Blue is pretty busy with the Dark Curse on her hands. Snow and her husband have basically enlisted her with anything light magic to help. I don't think she has the time to worry about the Dark One's daughter."

"Let's hope so," Belle said with a sigh of relief. Indeed, the beauty was elated her daughter wasn't in danger at the moment. That was going help her sleep better at night. However, it was her friend she was also concerned about. Nova was clearly out of sorts and not her normal bubbly self. Even when she was playing with Lily-Rose, the fairy's smile did not reach her eyes. And with the business of the Dark Curse she had shared, Nova wasn't meeting Belle's eyes and was busy twisting her wand. Something else was bothering her. Something Nova was avoiding.

And Belle knew the look well enough.

"Nova, how are things going with Dreamy?" Belle asked.

It was then the floodgates suddenly opened and Nova fell into Belle's un-expectant arms. "Oh Belle!" she wailed, clinging to the beauty's dress sleeves. "Everything was so perfect! A real dream comes true! Then—then—" Nova hiccupped as her sobbing began anew.

Belle held her up as best as she could and patted her back gently. "It's all right Nova. Tell me what happened."

The fairy pulled back and wiped her eyes with her hands as she tried to compose herself. Once she settled down somewhat, Nova told her everything that had happened since and even Belle had to hold back her own tears as she told her about her broken heart.

Apparently, Nova and Dreamy were planning to run away like Nova had said. She wanted to surprise him with a boat and it took her a couple of months before she found the right one that could endure the journey. Once she bought it, she had planned this elaborate reveal so she and Dreamy could start their dreams.

She first told Blue that she was thinking about taking some time off, but overflowing with such bursting happiness, Nova decided to tell her the truth about Dreamy. It was no shock there when Blue told her that fairies do not and cannot ever fall in love. And the fact that Dreamy was also a dwarf made that practically impossible. Dwarves did not understand the idea of love only work and that a fairy's responsibility was to help others. There was no time for love and what Nova was feeling could only be explained as the imitation of watching humans fall in love. Blue assured her that such emotions were fleeting and will pass since Nova was close in becoming a fairy godmother.

When at the one time becoming a fairy godmother would have meant the world to Nova, the young fairy turned her back on the offer. She didn't want it anymore. She wanted to be with Dreamy. This wasn't an imitation or longing on her part. She was in love with him as he was with her.

Nova left to meet up with Dreamy with her newly acquired boat and that was when she began her crying all over. Belle had to get some handkerchiefs for the fairy to blow her nose and clean herself up. She waited patiently for Nova to continue her tale once she could regain her voice.

"I met up with Dreamy once I had the boat decorated for its maiden voyage. It was so beautiful and I knew he would love it. I could tell in his eyes that he wasn't expecting this and there was a brief glimpse of excitement, but…"

One of the dwarves, Bossy, pointed out the same thing that Blue did with her. Dwarves couldn't fall in love because they weren't capable of the emotion.

"And if they did… for what purpose? Dwarves were made to work, not run away with silly f-f-fairies," Nova stammered as she blew her nose. Loud.

"Why, that's the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard!" Belle exclaimed. "Not made for love… Well, this Bossy might not have found the right person, but that doesn't mean Dreamy can't make his own decisions."

"That's the thing. He did," Nova said, sniffling. "Dreamy said he c-c-can't go with me. He-he told me his place is with his brothers and m-m-mine is with my sisters so I can make my dream c-come true of being a fairy godmother!" More tears gushed from her eyes as Nova broke down again. "I told him I loved him and I didn't care about b-being a fairy godmother. And he looked at me and said:

'I can't love you'."

Belle put her arm around her as the fairy hiccupped and sobbed. "I don't know what changed! I-I thought he loved me. I thought we would be together. And now…" Her voice trailed off as her lower lip continued to quiver with a new round of fresh tears.

"It seems to me that there is more to this story," Belle said. "As for his feelings, I'm sure he loves you or he wouldn't have met you in secret all this time. No… he loves you. He probably doesn't know that he does or he's too frightened—"

"No. He doesn't love me," Nova interrupted. With a slow, sad shake of her head, she drew in a heavy sigh. "I was seeing something that wasn't there. I have to admit it but it still hurts. And you know the worse part? When I was eavesdropping during the meeting with Blue and Snow White, I saw Dreamy. But he wasn't Dreamy. They were calling him by a different name—Grumpy. He wasn't the same anymore and it broke my heart to see him like so."

Turning to face Belle, Nova clasped her hands together. "Believe me, I'm sorry. Really. I had to leave right after or I would have given myself away. I don't know how much I missed, but I came here right away. I'm sorry if there was anything else about Rumplestiltskin. I couldn't…"

"It's all right. I would have done the same. You did more than enough already and I can't thank you enough for what you've done for me and my daughter. Thank you, my friend." Belle smiled as she squeezed Nova's hand. That alone seemed to make Nova feel better as she smiled beneath the tears.

"It was my pleasure. I'll try to do anything else in my power to help you. But as it is… I've been gone too long and should return. Thank you Belle. I really needed someone to talk to."

"Any time. You are welcome here always."

The two stood up and embraced. As Belle pulled away, she added, "I wouldn't give up faith. If you two were meant to be together—you will be together."

"Thank you. I'll try to remember that." And Nova meant that. With a whirl of her wand she was back to her fairy size and flew out the window that Belle opened for her.

While her words were good advice for her friend, Belle repeated them again for herself.

_I will see you again Rumple. And we will be a family_, she vowed.

xXx

The day had come for Lily-Rose's first birthday. It was hard to believe her little angel was turning one and it was also difficult since Rumple wasn't here to join in the celebration. At least Gaston was making an effort at being a better father. He held Lily-Rose without her screaming her head off and even grinned and laughed at some wild story she made up on the spot.

In that moment they did look like a happy family. At least the past problems and concerns were set aside for this momentous occasion.

In honor of the birthday girl, the flags and banners were raised in full colors. In addition, all over the castle and nearby villages the people put up maypoles in assorted colors of ribbons and dressed in their finest clothing to receive the royal family. Streamers filled the air making the blue sky one large rainbow as Belle, Gaston, and Lily-Rose rode through in their open carriage.

They stopped so the people could wish the princess a happy birthday and bestowed small tokens on her behalf. There were a lot of flowers and a few halfpennies, but it was the gestures that counted the most. Lily-Rose loved every single thing that was handed to them, especially the flowers.

Once they made their way back to the castle, the next Avonlea tradition came, which happened to be Belle's favorite. All the cooks and servants would bring out a feast for everyone to eat. There would be pheasants, beef, chickens, lamb, and duck along with ripe fruit, potatoes, carrots soaked in butter, and sweet milk, wine, and ale. Of course, there was the important item: the sweets. Plate after plate came out with cakes, cookies, fudge, and sweet rolls as desserts. All of which was favored by the children by far.

The royal family joined the line of servants as they helped in the passing out of food and drinks. Belle loved this part the best since it gave her the opportunity to see more of her people and have them become part of the birthday party. Not too many royals partake in such traditions, but it was important to Belle's family as they recognized that the success of a kingdom couldn't have happened without the aid and work of those who worked the land. It was one of the reasons why Avonlea never faced any upheavals or challenges to the throne.

Once the distributing was done, the royal family gathered around in the throne room for the other festivities.

First, there was the entertainment.

A couple of poets recited poems about Lily-Rose and the family in general. It was the same poems that Belle heard as a child and could recite them by memory, yet they were touching all the same.

Then a band of string instruments and a group of singers played and sang songs while the people danced. Belle danced with Gaston and a couple of others with some of the other guests. Lily-Rose also danced and made up her own steps to the dance numbers, which led to the dancers leaving the floor so the princess could shine in her own interpretation.

From there, they took out the letters with the many well wishes of those who couldn't attend the event. Unfortunately, there weren't as many considering how Avonlea pledged its alliance with the Evil Queen. It didn't matter that they were tricked, but it was a story that not everyone knew or wanted to know. For some, they felt Avonlea betrayed its other allies and couldn't associate with them, not even on the account for a child's birthday. While it grieved Belle that Lily-Rose was being snubbed, the latter didn't seem to mind not when her focus was on the bright, shiny packages.

However, there was one letter of salutations that took Belle by surprise. Snow White and her husband sent their greetings to the princess along with a tiara of sparkling diamonds and a collection of folk-tales. The letter stated that since it was wildly known that Queen Belle loved a good story that maybe even the princess would as well.

Lily-Rose, ever the apple of Belle's eyes, didn't look twice at the tiara and instead seized the book with eager anticipation at the stories inside. This sent the room into a polite chorus of affectionate laughter at how very much like her mother that the princess was.

Not even the gift from Camelot could sway Lily-Rose's attention away from her book, which was her very own sword handcrafted and shaped for her to practice fencing if she should wish it.

As for the rest of the presents, she did receive some new dolls, candy, and other toys. But it was the books that Lily-Rose took the most delight in and for anyone who knew the princess knew this was the best present to give her. Of course, she did receive some practical things like clothing, but it was the golden gown similar to her mother's from Hannah that Lily-Rose loved the best.

Belle and Gaston gave her their own separate gifts. Try as he might, Gaston didn't know what little girls would like. Yet, as a boy he knew what he liked and he hoped that Lily-Rose might like it as well. It was a set of personal training clothes and a sword as well, but not just any sword, it was one from his boyhood. This one was made of wood unlike the Camelot sword, which was iron-bladed. However, it was a starter sword and Gaston told her that she and he can spar together.

While Belle knew her daughter wasn't into swords or fighting, she saw that glimmer of hope in Gaston's eyes with the slight hint of worry that he failed. But… Lily-Rose gave him a tight hug and announced, "I love it! Thank you Father!"

That was all he needed to hear as he relaxed and sent a look of relief in Belle's direction. She was pleased that Lily-Rose was polite about it, and to her own surprise, she hoped they would have time together to train.

As for her own gift, Belle wanted to give something personal like Gaston did. She knew how much Lily-Rose loved the stories of the magical imp and with her own abilities growing… the perfect gift would be to give her lessons with her magic. Of course, she couldn't reveal this in public, so much later when it was time for bed, Belle was planning on telling her that Nova agreed to help her with her magic. So that was half of her present for her daughter. But right now, for all to see, Belle removed her necklace that was given to her by her mother and clasped it around Lily-Rose's neck.

It was certainly longer on the one-year-old, but in time, the necklace will be the perfect fit. As Belle lifted her blue eyes to Lily-Rose's brown ones, she saw the beaming smile as Lily-Rose gently touched the golden cross.

"Thank you Mommy," she whispered.

"You're welcome sweetling," Belle whispered back, hugging her tight and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

After the presents were open it was time for the birthday cake.

Chef had prepared a small cake for Lily-Rose, which was chocolate upon request with cherry red frosting. Another cake was brought out for the guests—also chocolate—and stood four tiers high. Before it was sliced and passed out, Lily-Rose's cake was placed in front of her with a single candle alit.

Lily-Rose looked to Belle for direction and the beauty said, "Blow out your candle and make a birthday wish. But don't say it aloud or it won't come true."

Nodding in understanding, Lily-Rose stared hard at the candle as she contemplated her wish. Then, she pursed her lips and blew it out. The crowd applauded as the candle was removed for the princess to eat the cake. She didn't waste a single moment—diving into the chocolate-y goodness with both hands.

Belle chuckled as she made a mess out of the sweet. Unfortunately, as cute as it was, Lily-Rose's dress lost the battle with the frosting.

"May I milady?" Hannah asked.

"Very well. We can't have her covered in cake for the rest of the evening," Belle said with another laugh.

"Come my little princess. Let's put on another dress." Hannah scooped up Lily-Rose and walked away to her room.

Belle shook her head with fondness as Gaston couldn't help his own amused grin.

"She's a little destroyer isn't she?" he joked.

"Looks like it. At least the cake was the only casualty," Belle rejoined.

While Hannah changed Lily-Rose, Belle and Gaston mingled with the guests. Minutes later Hannah came running into the room, her face chalk-white and out of breath.

"Gone! She's gone!" Hannah gasped as she nearly crashed into Belle. "The princess…"

"Settle down Hannah," Gaston ordered. "What do you mean 'gone'?"

Hannah looked to Belle with worry and dread. The Queen's countenance had gone pale as Hannah spoke the only words that could kill the celebratory mood.

"The Evil Queen!"

TBC…


	5. Part 5

A/N: Here it is! The last chapter and I want to say thank you to everyone who has been following and reading this installment. Of course, this isn't the complete end since I have plans to further this series and there are some loose ends that will be addressed later. ;) ;) Hope you all like and if you are stuck in the snow like I am… be safe and stay warm!

**Part 5**

Time stood still. Not even the bombshell that Emma Swann dropped elicited an automatic response. If anything, the people in the apartment were speechless and stunned.

Henry… Emma's son… his father was none other than Baelfire, the lost son that Rumplestiltskin had tried for centuries to find. Somewhere Fate was having a heyday and laughing at them for a job well-done.

It wasn't until Henry, the child in question, broke the awkward and tense silence with a very loud and blunt, "_But he's dead_. You told me my father died fighting a fire. He-He was a hero."

Tears immediately sprung to Belle's eyes at how desperate Henry sounded. He _wanted _to believe his father was dead. It would have made sense for him not to be in the picture. He didn't want to believe that his father was alive and well, and apparently the Dark One's missing son from his fairy tale book. He didn't want to believe that Emma, his real _mother_, lied to him.

And the way Henry looked at Emma… begging and practically beseeching her to admit that this was a joke. A terrible joke, but a joke nonetheless, that his real father was a firefighter and a good man and a hero and that he died saving someone's life. That this wasn't real and that Baelfire couldn't be his dad.

Yet, Emma could only stare at him with her eyes swimming with tears and her teeth chewing her lip nervously. Everything in her face wanted to assure him, to repeat those sweet lies, but there was nothing she could do now… Not when Henry's birth father was present. So she tentatively reached for Henry—to feel, to comfort—but there was only pain as he jerked away from her. Her hand quivered and then fell back at her side when she realized that it was going to be futile. Not with that look on his face.

The same look he had given Regina.

"Henry—" Emma faltered as Henry continued backing away from her.

"Y-you lied," he said, his tone so lost and full of _betrayal_. "You lied. Like her. You…" He couldn't get the rest of the accusation out. Not when he was torn. He looked at Neal, who was also struggling to come to terms with this reveal as well.

"I have a son," Neal murmured with awestruck. "I have a son and you didn't tell me?"

"This is not the time," Emma tried speaking but her ex glared at her.

"This is the right time," he argued. "I had a son you kept from me and you tell him that I _died_?"

"Well, if you haven't abandoned me with those watches…"

It was then they realized they had another audience. Lily-Rose was sniffling again and she hiccupped as a fresh bout of tears came pouring from her eyes. Belle was holding her for dear life from the looks of it and Rumple had backed himself into the wall to use as support to keep him upright. Even he couldn't have predicted such a twist of fate or the irony that came with it as he regarded Henry Mills in a new light.

As intense and emotional this situation was becoming, Belle knew she had to act quickly or else someone was going to say something that they will regret later. She shifted her gaze to Henry who was obviously the most sensitive one at this time. And it was a good thing too… As soon as he saw Belle, Henry ran right to her and buried his face against her stomach. His body was trembling uncontrollably and she did what any motherly instinct demanded. She wrapped her free arm around him and guided him out of the apartment. He wasn't crying yet but it was going to be a matter of time before the dam broke. And Belle wanted him and Lily-Rose out of there.

While it killed Emma to see her son leave like that, she was also grateful that Belle was with him. She had a way with kids, especially with her daughter, and if anyone could be a calming force of nature that would be Belle. But part of her had hoped he would have run to _her_ for comfort. Perhaps, earlier he would have, but not now. Not when she committed the worse crime and offense of all.

"He's _beautiful_." The strange, unfamiliar tone of parental pride spoke behind her and she faced Neal. Her sharp intake was in astonishment at the adoration and amazement that overwhelmed the former thief's countenance. As if he couldn't believe that Henry was a real boy.

But then his expression shifted into remorse and guilt as he regarded the mother. "Why didn't you tell me?" There was that heartbroken edge to his voice just like Henry.

"You left me to the cops. I went to jail and found out I was pregnant. What did you expect? You clearly didn't want to be with me anymore so why would a child change that?" It was bitter and a low blow. Regardless of how much of an asshole and Judas incarnate he was, he had no way of knowing he knocked her up. Purposely keeping Henry's existence from him was vicious and she should have given him the decency to know that he provided the extra _Y_ chromosome. But there was no going back now. What was done was done and there was nothing Emma could do to change it.

Neal gaped at her. "It wasn't like that! I never wanted to leave you. I…" He dragged in a shaky breath as his hand ran through his hair. "Yes I fucked up. I will admit it. What I did was unforgivable and I'm sorry and I wish I could take it all back, but I had no choice Emma."

"There's always a choice Neal," she retorted. "You chose to be a prick and leave me to the cops."

He didn't flinch at her insult. "I deserve that. All these years… After everything we went through, it looked like I slapped you across the face, but Emma, it was never my intention. I was put into a situation where I had no choice but to let you go. As much as it killed me to do that, I thought I was doing the right thing. I thought I was giving you the best chance you deserved…" Neal snorted ironically, shaking his head. "I guess it was for naught."

There was something odd about the way he said it and Emma narrowed her gaze. "Wait…" She shifted her focus on Gold, who was unusually quiet, and glared at the imp. "Did you know this all along? Was this some sick, twisted game you had in mind when you asked me to do this favor?"

Her sharp question woke Rumple out of his stupor. "What? Of course not! How could I have known you two had a past?"

"I don't know," Emma said testily. "You have that future vision thingy. And the fact you also like to be a thorn in my ass. So not much of a stretch here to think you orchestrated this."

"Believe me, Ms. Swann," he said gravely. "I may have 'orchestrated' other things for my benefit, but not this. Not with my son involved."

"What else is new?" Neal mumbled as he shot his father a disapproving look. "Some things don't change."

"Bae—"

"The name is _Neal_."

The three were squaring off, their body language indicating they were ready to fight and defend their actions, but Rumple had the sensible mind (his son was here) to reign in some of his emotions. Belle and the children weren't here as buffers and he knew that his fiancée would want him to try and make things work for the best. Despite the fact that his son and the Savior were dealing with issues of their own _that_ didn't concern him, Rumple really wanted to be alone with his son. But Emma wasn't making it easier for him to repair the damage he caused when he let go of his son's hand so many years ago.

Thankfully, the Savior did the smart thing and solved his dilemma by telling Neal they can talk later. Much later.

"Henry needs me," she explained. "And frankly, I'm not ready to do this just yet." Giving Gold a pointed and arched look, she said, "I delivered my end of the bargain. He's here for you to talk to. Have at it." Then she turned on her heel and walked out.

Now, there were only two.

Father and son exchanged awkward looks and it was clear this wasn't going to be easy either. But whatever Gods were smiling down on Rumple, they granted him this reward by having Bae remain where he was with him. Of course, the good fortune of their smiles lasted a brief second when his son said briskly, "You have ten minutes. Make it count."

"Son," Rumple started carefully (inwardly he cringed by not using his real name, but his son was adamant in this insistence of a new name). "I know I wasn't always the greatest father. I have no excuses. What I did was unacceptable and unpardonable. I never should have let my fears get the best of me, but I was too much of a coward. I didn't know what was going to happen or what would happen to my magic and I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to protect you—"

"Yeah, I get that," Neal interrupted. "But that's the thing. You were more worried about your magic than anything or anyone else. That's all you truly ever cared about. Believe me I had _years_ to come to terms with that."

"No, no," Rumple said, pleading. "You have it all wrong. I love _you_. I did it all for _you_. I wanted to be strong and protect you from the horrors and troubles I faced as a lad. Instead, I let my fears take over and I lost you as a result. Not a day goes by that I don't think about that night and regret every single damn second."

Neal crossed his arms and it was saying he was done with this part of the conversation. "Tell me: what's the story with the fiancée and the other kid. Don't forget. You have five minutes left."

"Belle and I met and fell in love back in our land. And—"

"Oh no. There's more to it than that. What happened?"

Rumple sighed. Should he tell the truth? How would his son take the news that his and Belle's courtship was anything but conventional? As loathed as he was to share the real story, he knew his son wanted honesty from him. And he had promised that if he ever found his son he would be more honest with Bae. But how much?

"Tick tock," Neal reminded him.

"We met when her former husband brought me to her castle. He… He had the dagger."

His son did a double-take. "Whoa, wait. Your dagger? Someone actually had your dagger?"

"Yes. And as part of the wedding contract I was to be used to eliminate the ogres from Belle's kingdom. She took pity on me. She didn't like that I was being controlled and did the best she could to make the situation bearable for me. And we fell in love."

Neal frowned. "But you said her former husband. Was she married?"

Rumple's face flushed scarlet. "They weren't married at the time."

The look on his son's face was comical. "No…"

"Son, you have to understand. Love can come when you least expect it and Belle and I were no different. We did try to fight it and do the right thing, but it was useless. She wasn't happy and I was miserable. But sometimes doing the right thing whether it's for honor or duty doesn't always works out to be the best. Belle and I belonged together. We're True Love believe it or not and she has been the best thing in my life. She has supported me when I needed it, helped me find you because she knew that was important to me. Trust me, a lot of this wouldn't have come to passed were it not for her. I owe her more than I could ever repay her. And that's the Gods honest truth."

"And… your daughter, um…"

"Lily-Rose."

"Lily-Rose. She's my half-sister."

"Yes."

"Wow. A son and a baby sister all in one day." He was still wrapping his brain around it and Rumple took it as a good sign since he hadn't demanded him to leave now with his time up. That was progress. Perhaps his son realized that he wasn't the same person and he was truly sorry for what happened that dreadful night. He had to hold onto that belief that Bae was there, somewhere in this shell of a man hardened by the many years of hardships.

In fact, Rumple was able to observe closely at this young man. It was still hard to believe that he was an adult, but there was Bae—strong and healthy—and Rumple had to thank the Gods that his son wanted for nothing. He had a home and that meant a job somewhere. All very good things _now_ but what as a child? Did he find a home where good people took care of him? Or did he have to fend for himself—alone and starving? Rumple prayed for the latter but remembering the look of spite on Bae's face when he saw him… There was no doubt that his boy did struggle to survive. And Rumple only had himself to blame for putting him in that situation. Even when they were living in the Enchanted Forest, poor and often hungry, they had each other to lean upon and that did count for something despite how Rumple wanted to give his son the world.

But that was then and this was the present. Time travel was impossible so it was a bitter pill for Rumple to swallow. At least he could make up for his past sins and hoped Bae would see how contrite and sincere he was for his actions. If not, then Rumple would fight for him. He lost him once and he was determined not to lose him again, no matter what. He had to be brave and do what was right in his heart regardless if Bae should kick him out. Since that didn't appear to be the case, Rumple had to seize the opportunity and convince his son to come home with him, Belle, and Lily-Rose.

"Bae…" He reached for him, the loving and affectionate nickname that Rumple often repeated for so long came out and his boy's head looked up in response. Rumple could barely contain his joy. There he was! There was the Baelfire he knew! Then as quickly as it came it vanished. Bae no longer gazed back at him… No, it was Neal in his son's place with those familiar yet cold, steel-like eyes.

"Your ten minutes are up."

"Please—" Rumple couldn't lose him now! Not when he was so close…

"I listened. I completed the rest of Emma's deal with you. Now you can leave."

"Son." He licked his lips as he tried to speak to him again. "Look, I've changed. Really. I'm not the same man I used to be."

Neal sighed. "I heard what you had to say. I don't know if I believe this story about your fiancée but right now… I need to be alone. I have a lot to consider and I can't deal with you and this."

It wasn't a flat out dismissal or rejection, but in between the lines Rumple heard the possibility that he will speak to him again. Not now. But later. That was more than what he hoped for from his son.

"I understand." Rumple truly did. His boy was a father now and he would want to get to know Henry. Gods… he was a grandpa. Henry Mills was his grandson and once Regina learns of this… His lips curved. She would have a stroke. Maybe this was a good thing after all. "You remember what Belle said? I—We would like it if you joined us. If not for me then for Lily-Rose. She has been waiting a long time to meet her big brother. Don't punish her because of me."

With those parting words, Rumple left the apartment and it was as if a great weight was finally lifted. He said his peace and now it was up to Bae to decide what to do. It wasn't just about him anymore. He has a family and now Bae has a new family too. If he was the same righteous person that he used to be, then he will show up.

He had to.

xxXXxx

_Avonlea_

The doors for the nursery burst opened and running in were Gaston, Belle, Hannah, and several guards.

Of course, the last thing they expected to find was the Evil Queen standing in the middle of the room, holding Lily-Rose in her vine-like arms. The monarch rocked the little princess, cooing softly as she was clearly fast asleep and not aware of the danger she was in or the one who held her.

Belle's heart plummeted to the floor at the sight, her gasp echoing loud all around. This was what she had always feared. And she felt so entirely helpless and powerless to do anything, except watch as her husband and his men drew their swords.

"Steady!" Gaston commanded his sword aimed at Regina. The last thing they wanted was to charge her, especially with such a precious hostage in her grasp.

The vile woman looked up at them, her smirk growing wide. "Well, well. You certainly came much faster than I thought."

In a growing sense of dread, Belle noticed how Regina slid her gaze over to Hannah. Before she could form a new thought, Regina lifted her arm and waved it over the men. In a split instant, all of them—including Gaston—collapsed where they stood, their swords hitting the floor.

Belle ran to her husband and was relieved to find he was asleep as were the other men. _They're not dead_, she told herself. _Thank the Gods. They're not dead_. Given Regina's history, she wouldn't be surprised if she had added more blood to her hands. But at least they would live. Or so she hoped with this sleeping spell.

Then it hit her that she wasn't affected and neither was Hannah. Frowning, Belle shakily stood on her legs as she looked over at her trusted friend. The expression on her countenance was anything but friendly—her features were twisted as her lips snarled upwards in a horrible smile. This wasn't Hannah. This couldn't be…

Hearing Regina's low chuckle, Belle slowly turned around and spotted a glowing and pulsing red object that had magically appeared in Regina's free hand.

"That was too easy!" she laughed, the sound gurgling from her throat. "Well, she was no match for me. Oh, she struggled all right _your majesty_. Wouldn't give up the girl for nothing, but I always win. And this was no different."

"What did you do to her?!" Belle screamed. "Hannah!" She ran to her friend and seized her arms, shaking her. "Hannah! Snap out of it!"

"Snap out of it!" Hannah cruelly mocked and it was then Belle realized in a horrifying manner that it was Regina's words coming from Hannah's mouth. Letting her go as she backed away, Belle couldn't stop shaking her head in hopes to wake from this terrible nightmare. But… there were others. If Belle could get away and call for help…

"I wouldn't try it, milady," Hannah said. "They're all asleep now."

Belle glanced at Regina who confirmed it with a nod. The Queen of Avonlea was at a loss. She had no one to turn to, no one to come to her aid, and there was nothing in her power she could do to stop Regina. Whatever she wanted… Belle had no way of fighting her off and she prayed to the Gods that somewhere, out there Rumple could hear her pleas.

But he was imprisoned and could do no more than she. Belle had her wits and she had to tread carefully, lest Regina decided to put her to sleep too and disappear for good with her daughter. That she couldn't allow and she would fight to her last breath to ensure Lily-Rose's safety and protection.

"All right Regina," she said with determination. "If you wanted my attention, then you have it. What is it that you want?"

The regal woman lifted her brow and brought the magical object to her lips, murmuring into it. Simultaneously, Hannah moved in her direction with her arms wide opened as she accepted the slumbering princess in her grasp. Regina shook the arm that held Lily-Rose and grimaced.

"Children are quite heavy. Gods, how can anyone want one?" she muttered.

Belle's eyes didn't leave her daughter and somewhat relaxed that Hannah did what she usually do—sing lullabies to Lily-Rose. Her face no longer had its hostile look and if Belle hadn't seen it with her own eyes… she would think Hannah was back to normal. Of course, it did look incriminating that she was in cahoots with the Evil Queen, but somehow that object in Regina's hand was connected to dear Hannah and it controlled her.

As if hearing her question, Regina answered smoothly, "I have her heart in case you were wondering if you were betrayed. I know how you nobles feel about betrayal and such. But this one… couldn't bribe her, couldn't offer her the world, so drastic times calls for drastic measures. Besides, I wouldn't worry if I were you. At least… not yet."

There was glint to her cold eyes that didn't set well with Belle and she remained where she stood with her fists clenched. With a snap of Regina's fingers, a black table appeared with two black chairs and a tea set on top. The Evil Queen sat down and crossed her leg.

"Go on. Sit."

Belle didn't know what her game was, but she knew her cooperation depended on everyone in this room and most likely those of her people. Rigidly, she moved to the table and did as she was told. There was no doubt that Regina was enjoying this power play and if Belle had powers… she would wipe that smirk right off that woman's face! For now, she kept her back straight and gaze direct and unshaken. The last thing she wanted was to show her emotions to her now. She had to be resolved, calm, and alert.

"Please. Have some tea," Regina said.

"No thank you," Belle replied. "Cut to the chase Regina."

"My, my. Testy, aren't we?" She set Hannah's heart on the table as she reached for the teapot to pour herself a cup. "It's quite remarkable, really," Regina continued as she prepared her tea. "I honestly didn't think he had it in him, but he did."

She slowly stirred the milk and sugar as Belle's nails bit deeper into her skin. "What do you mean?"

"I think you do," Regina purred as she tapped the spoon on the rim to shake off the tea that clung to it. "After all, you have done nothing to deny it."

"I'm sorry. But you have me lost," Belle said.

"Come now. There's no need for secrets. You can be perfectly honest with me." When Belle didn't falter or say what Regina wanted to hear, the woman sighed. "Very well. Although, I must admit, I do admire your tenacity. Even in a tough situation you haven't lost your cool. Most people will be bowing down and simpering right now in your position."

"Well, I'm not most people," Belle coolly responded.

Regina hummed in agreement. "That's why I like you. You're like me—bold, fearless, and unwilling to take bullshit from anyone."

"You and I are nothing alike. I'm not cruel or callous. And I certainly don't slaughter a village of innocents, especially children for information."

"Touché." Regina's lips curled. "And blunt."

"Enough of this civility," Belle demanded. "Why are you here? Why are you doing this?"

"Would you believe me if I said I felt scorned and insulted that I wasn't invited to the festivities?" Shaking her head, Regina went on. "Actually, I don't care about the brat's birthday. I'm here because I know the Dark One fathered her. To be honest, I thought any child of his would be all scaly. Imagine my surprise."

Belle didn't know what to say. What could she say? Her worst fears came true and Regina knew Rumple was the father. Even if she were to deny it, there was no way to disguise the dark magic in Lily-Rose's veins. Both Nova and the Blue Fairy knew and it was evident Regina sensed it too.

Since there was no point in keeping discretion, Belle said: "Well, you have satisfied your curiosity. Yes. Lily-Rose is Rumplestiltskin's. Is that what you wanted to hear? My admittance? Now you have it. If you would _kindly_ let my maid go, then we can go our separate ways."

"Such passion," Regina drawled. "I wonder what in the world Rumple had to do to convince you into his bed. Of course with that little sparky attitude I can see why."

"Why are you doing this? I thought we were—"

"Friends?" the Evil Queen interrupted, practically spitting the word out. "Please. We are far from it and you know it. Although, receiving an invite would have been nice."

This was the second time she brought up Lily-Rose's party. Did Regina feel affronted she didn't get one?

"So you break into my castle, take my daughter, and enslaved my maid?" Belle said incredulously. "Because we didn't invite you?"

"It's the principle of propriety."

"And you always _follow _propriety," Belle spat.

The older woman glared. "I would watch your tongue, your _highness_."

"And you yours," Belle threatened. "This is my kingdom. And if anyone should feel insulted—it's _me_! So if this is not about the party or Lily-Rose's father, then why are you here?"

Belle was playing with fire the moment she agreed to sit across from Regina in this poor attempt at a civil conversation and tea. The whole thing was a farce and both women knew that. There was something more to this meeting than what Regina has revealed, and Belle wished she would get to the point and tell her what it was. For someone who didn't like to take bullshit from anyone, she certainly knew how to dish it. And frankly, the suspense was getting to be quite annoying.

"I saw him."

There it was. Those three little words and there was no doubt in Belle's mind on who "he" was that she saw. Belle nodded curtly for her to go on.

For clarification, Regina added, "Rumplestiltskin."

"I see."

Regina clearly wasn't getting a rise out of her and Belle could tell she was disappointed that the beauty didn't take the bait. While Belle wanted to know how her lover was and where he was kept, she didn't want to give Regina the satisfaction. And she had no idea if Regina was being honest with her or not. For all she knew, this was another game to the monarch and she would be damned if she was going to play the hysterical lover and demand to know his whereabouts.

"He's locked underground in a tiny jail cell with no one for company but the rats. I paid him a visit, being my former teacher and all, and he told me about you and the child. He also told me what a mistake she had been too."

Despite Belle's calm exterior, she couldn't help but react to the triggering emotion such a statement inspired.

"She is _not _a mistake!" Belle shouted.

Regina shrugged. "Whatever. The truth is… he doesn't care about you or your twerp. She should have never been born and he doesn't feel any obligation to her. It's a pity really. I sensed she is a powerful being as I'm sure you have noticed. With her birth father out of the picture, she will need help controlling all that power. And it just so happens, I am a student of dark magic and can be a good teacher to her."

"Wait…" Belle shook her head in disbelief. "Are you suggesting that I let you teach Lily-Rose?" This meeting took a complete and unexpected turn. Never in her wildest imagination would she expect Regina to make such a proposition.

And she wasn't done.

"Not just teach. I'll take her and raise her like she was my own. It would be worth your while, my dear. Think about it. She's a disgrace, a bastard. Doesn't matter that you were married when she was conceived. She was a child born out of an affair, and not by any man, but the Dark One. If the world found out about her and you… it'll be more than your hubby's broken heart you have to worry about."

"Never," Belle said, her chest tightening with anger.

"Come on. Don't make any rash decisions. You know she will grow up to be dangerous if her powers are left uncheck. Not to mention how your precious kingdom will turn against her and even you for your sins. If you let me have her, then I will erase everyone's memories, including yours, and it would be like she never existed. You can go back to that lunk-head of a husband and have more babies with him. He is certainly virile so you'll have another daughter in no time."

"No," Belle said, a bit louder. "I will _never_ give my child to you."

"So you would risk a whole kingdom for her?" Regina asked, flabbergasted that Belle wasn't taking any of this into consideration.

"Yes. I love my daughter with all of my heart and the man who fathered her. Say what you will but I will never regret her or forsake her for what others may think. I know what I did and I don't regret them. As for her powers, I will find someone else who can help her. Now leave!"

"You _foolish_ idiot!" Regina roared, jumping up. "If you think Rumplestiltskin will help, then you have another thing coming. He doesn't care about you or her!"

"Be it as it may," Belle said. "But that doesn't change my feelings."

"You will regret this," she warned.

Before Belle could utter another retort, Lily-Rose stirred in Hannah's arms. Whatever spell Regina cast over her was fading fast as the princess was quickly regaining her awareness. And it so happened she heard some of the things that the nasty lady had said to her mommy.

The fireball flew towards Regina unexpectedly and she managed to move away in time as the flames singed her hairpiece.

Belle could only gasp in astonishment, not realizing that Lily-Rose was capable of such violence. Yet, she only had thoughts of her well-being as Belle rushed towards Hannah and managed to rip her away from her embrace.

Holding her tight, Belle watched as Regina fixated a murderous look on the child.

"So… that's how you want to play it, huh?" Regina said. "Well, two can play at this game. I really liked that hairpiece."

In Belle's haste to get to her daughter, she had completely forgotten about Hannah's heart. But it was too late as Regina soon had it in the palm of her hand. She squeezed hard as Hannah let out a cry of agony.

Belle turned, her eyes widening in horror, as Hannah fell to her knees, her hand grasping her chest. Then Hannah slumped to the ground with her eyes shut.

Tears shimmering in her eyes, Belle looked at Regina as the Evil Queen glared at her. "Let this be a warning. I will come for your daughter. And that I can promise you."

The men began moving and Gaston let out a groan. The sleeping spell was wearing off but Regina was already gone by the time her husband was fully awake.

Belle ran to him, hugging him close, as he did with her and Lily-Rose. Catching Hannah's still form and his wife's quivering body as she cried, it didn't take much to put two and two together on what happened.

xXx

They had enough time to bury Hannah and give her a proper funeral befitting a friend of the Queen's before the Curse was at last cast and Regina's revenge was completed.

As the swirls of black and purple smoke overtook Avonlea, Belle held Lily-Rose close. _Here it comes Rumple. Please let this be worthwhile after everything we've been through. And Hannah… I won't forget you my dear friend. One way or another, I will make sure Regina doesn't hurt another person again. _

xxXXxx

_Present_

When Rumple returned to the hotel, he found Belle and Lily-Rose in their room. The toddler was curled on the bed taking a nap, the emotional stress taking its toll on her. This was fine since it allowed Rumple to speak to Belle about what happened with Bae. Furthermore, the adjoined room was oddly quiet.

"Emma and Henry are out for a long walk and chat. It wasn't easy for him and at first he didn't want to speak to her, but I convinced him he should hear her side of the story. I can only imagine how he must feel to know his father is alive, and at the same time, I know Emma must have had her reasons for keeping the truth from him. It's so amazing, isn't it? That all this time Bae was Henry's father."

"Indeed. It makes sense. There have been times when I thought I saw Bae in him, but I figured it was because of my desperate need to find my son."

"Well, it certainly changes things," Belle remarked. "Of course, I'm looking forward to see how Regina reacts."

Rumple smirked. "As am I."

They exchanged smiles until Belle asked, "So how did your chat with Bae go? You were gone for an awful long time. I take it went well?"

He sighed. "As well as it was to be expected. He heard me out and didn't kick me out right away. It was something, but… He still is hurting after what I've done. I don't blame him. I didn't react as well as I should have years ago. And he still doesn't believe that you could possibly love me. Given my track record… I suppose it would seem possible that you and I worked out some kind of deal. Anyways, I told him he was invited for dinner tonight with us if not for me but for Lily-Rose."

"Do you think he'll come?"

"I don't know," he admitted. "I hope he does. I really do Belle."

She squeezed his hands. "Anything's possible. Even miracles."

The hours ticked by and it was eventually six o'clock. Rumple, Belle, and Lily-Rose were already down at the restaurant. Emma and Henry opted to eat out by themselves since they felt it was important for Neal to be with his father first. As much as Henry wanted to finally officially meet his father, he knew this was a far bigger deal to Mr. Gold and Lily-Rose. As far as he was concerned, he had time to get to know him and his mother promised there will be no more secrets and she will take him back to Neal's apartment so he could talk to him.

By six-oh-five there were no signs of Bae. Ten minutes past and still Bae was a no show.

Rumple did his best to conceal his disappointment, but Belle could tell that both her True Love and daughter were upset he hadn't shown up. As much as she wanted to take their pain away, she knew this was something that Bae/Neal had to do on his own. While Rumple may have been quick to give up, she had faith that he will come.

And her faith paid off.

Lily-Rose was the first to notice. Her face lit up as if it was her birthday and she could barely contain her shriek of joy. "Bae!"

Belle and Rumple looked towards the entrance and there he was. Late, but nevertheless he made it.

For a moment, he awkwardly stood there as if not sure what to do or if he should leave. Then making up his mind, he walked towards their table where the empty chair next to Lily-Rose's booster seat was.

"This seat, uh, taken?" Neal sheepishly asked.

Belle grinned. "Not at all. Please sit."

He did and turned to face his little sister. To Rumple's sheer delight, his son smiled brightly back at the toddler.

"Lily-Rose, huh? That's a big name for a little girl like you," he teased.

"I'm this many Bae," she replied in a child's petulant way and held up two fingers.

"Wow. You're right. My bad."

She giggled. "It's okay. I forgive you. But you are _late_."

He put up his hands. "I'm sorry. I got stuck in traffic and ended up walking from the taxi to get here. I wanted to meet you. I know it didn't seem like it at first but—"

"It was a surprise. You can make it up to me," she told him.

"Be careful," Belle warned with a smile. "Lily-Rose has _planned_ a lot of things for you two to do together. Tea parties, dress up…"

"All of which I'm looking forward in doing," Neal promised, sending his little sister a wink. "I do make a mean pot of tea."

"And don't forget stories too, Mommy," Lily-Rose reminded her. "I have a lot of stories we can read."

"She gets that from her mother," Rumple said affectionately, earning him a light slap on the arm from Belle.

Neal's brow arched at the teasing between his father and the beautiful brunette. If he hadn't seen it with his own eyes it would appear they were like any ordinary couple. Perhaps there was some truth to his father's story after all…

Turning to Neal, Belle said, "We are happy you came Neal. This means a lot to us."

"Me too," he replied sincerely. "This doesn't change things automatically but… I would like to spend time with Lily-Rose. You see, I always wanted a sister. Now I have one and it's a wish come true." His tone had the underlying message that it didn't change things with his Papa, but there was hope that it _could_ change. Neal looked over at his father and right there in his eyes… Rumple could see that he wanted it to change too.

Yes, it was indeed a miracle.

As the dinner progressed, Rumple found himself relaxing more and more. This was his family, and while they still had a long road of recovery ahead of them, at this moment in time… all was well and what was lost was now found.

The End


End file.
